Beauty and the Beast
by Amelina Lestrange
Summary: Para sempre o lobo em mim desejará o cordeiro em você (Remo Lupin x Hermione Granger)
1. Chapter 1

\- Nenhum desses personagens me pertence, todos pertencem à tia Jo;  
\- Wolfmate!AU;  
\- Livremente inspirada no conto de A Bela e a Fera;  
\- Realmente inspirada na letra de Beauty and the Beast, do Nightwish (Symphonic Metal Finlandês, na época da Tarja Turunen);

 **N/A:** Remo x Hermione foi um dos casais que mais li e gostei nos últimos dias (me fez quase ficar desempregada de tanto que lia no meu horário de trabalho kkkkkk o pagamento tava há dois meses atrasado, nada melhor que ler fics como revolta ;) )... Bom, que expliquei no disclaimer, essa fic é Wolfmate!AU, vocês lembram do tal sentimento Imprinting, de Crepúsculo? (fazem cinco anos que li, nem lembro qual o livro que o Jacob explica pra Bella sobre isso, socorro kkkk)... Não se escolhe com quem vai ter, apenas acontece. O primeiro capítulo é mais um relato, como se alguém tivesse detalhando como ocorre.

Para Blood Handsome Strange, com carinho,

Boa leitura!

* * *

 **1\. Prólogo**

 _"Podem andar solitários ou em alcatéia, seguindo um alfa. As transformações costumam ser dolorosas, levando a exaustão quase que imediata quando acabam. Diferentes de muitos outros híbridos, são os únicos a conseguir se relacionar amorosamente, revelando um estado monogâmico com a companheira. Não se sabe ainda como acontece o encontro, mas ela é a única a capaz de exercer algum tipo de controle sobre a fera durante a lua cheia. Embora não saiba, a companheira compartilha um laço mágico com ele, sendo essa conexão a mais forte de todas forças da terra juntas._

 _"Ainda não se tem nome para isso, funciona como se fosse um amor à primeira vista, se pensarmos bem. É uma condição extremamente rara, poucos lobisomens conseguem encontrar a sua companheira._

 _"Embora o lobisomem não tenha poder de escolha, geralmente as companheiras teriam que seguir a sua faixa etária, gostos e manias. O que se tem notado nos últimos quarenta anos, é a mudança de faixa etária, caindo drasticamente e fazendo os hábitos destas feras mudarem. Alguns tem conseguido esperar que elas atinjam certa maturidade e outros preferem não tê-las desse modo, transformando-as em protegidas apenas. Entre nossos objetos de estudo, três conseguiram viver até o fim da vida, nem tão longa assim, com as companheiras apenas como protegidas e outros cinco contaram que esperaram entre cinco e dez anos para que a companheira atingisse alguma maturidade para um envolvimento amoroso. Os últimos contaram que não se arrependeram e as companheiras afirmam que não poderia ser diferente"._

Trecho retirado do livro **Criaturas da Noite e seus Hábitos** *.

[...]

Nem toda história de amor começa com era um vez e termina com felizes para sempre. Isso não quer dizer que o final delas não seja feliz. Em fato, pode ser mais feliz que o de muitos contos de fadas sobre os quais ouvimos falar.

O momento em que um lobisomem encontra a sua companheira é um dos momentos mais marcantes da vida dele, mesmo parecendo doentio.

Não é mais a gravidade que o prende na terra, é ela. Instintos e cuidados serão tomados para garantir a segurança da pessoa que ele mais ama no mundo.

Você perguntou sobre o doentio?

Sim, uma parte disso é a inconstância que acontece. Embora um envolvimento amoroso e pleno seja o buscado por eles, a idade das companheiras pode atrapalhar bastante. Algumas são tão novas que eles têm apenas duas escolhas: deixá-las crescerem e amadurecem ou serem o que elas precisam que eles sejam. Um amigo, um irmão, um conselheiro ou um futuro amor.

Com Remo João Lupin aconteceu exatamente isso. Havia passado mês após mês deixando a besta sair e naquele dia 1 de setembro de 1993, o aroma que emanou para dentro da sua cabine no Expresso de Hogwarts havia sido o dela. Da sua companheira.

Era uma menina. O destino estava sacaneando com a vida dele. Não era possível que a companheira dele fosse uma menina. E pior, uma de suas futuras alunas.

Estava sentado com o rosto coberto. Seus olhos deveriam estar vermelhos. Sentiu que algo estava errado com a queda brusca de temperatura. Sirius Black havia fugido de Azkaban, mas não esperava que dementadores estivessem rumando a escola. Ouviu o monstro fazer barulhos, estava atacando. Merlin sabia que ele temia pela vida dela mesmo sem nunca tê-la visto.

Num súbito momento de controle, ergueu a varinha e afugentou-o. Enquanto Harry, que naquele momento o reconheceu por ter os olhos de Lílian, estava desmaiado, conversou um pouco com os amigos dele.

Descobriu que ela se chamava Hermione Jean Granger, estava no terceiro ano da escola e pelo que notou, era a bruxa mais inteligente que da sua idade. Mesmo lembrando que o menino que estava com ela se chamava Ronald Weasley, não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Era ela.

Tinha cabelos castanhos volumosos e revoltos e olhos castanhos brilhantes. Um olhar desafiador e pose de sabichona, riu um pouco disso. Ela tinha aroma de morangos silvestres e cerejas, Aluado o alertou, gostando.

Não gostou nada do destino lhe pregar essa peça, da sua companheira ser uma menina ainda. Não era tão menina ainda, iria fazer catorze anos, como ela mesma disse. Era quase um ano mais velha que os meninos. Com essa idade, era provável que esperasse que ela atingisse certa idade para que se revelasse.

E o fez, alguns anos mais tarde.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** Oi, resolvi postar o capítulo 2 junto com o prólogo kkkkk acontece...

Cada capítulo vai ter como título um verso da música Beauty and the Beast, do Nightwish (a batida realmente é um pouco mais pesada, mas letra, meua migo, é linda de verdade, resume o conto todo em seis minutos de música)  
Boa leitura!

* * *

 **2\. I know my dreams are made of you**

Estavam todos na Toca. Faziam dois meses que Sirius Black havia morrido. Era o início das férias de verão, o lago próximo a casa estava cheio de adolescentes em seu estado hormonal mais que aflorado. E ela estava lá.

Parecia um domingo comum. Harry, Ron, Gina, Fred, Jorge e Tonks estavam em vassouras jogando quadribol. Hermione estava sentada com um livro nas mãos e os pés mergulhados na água. Luna Lovegood se juntou a eles logo depois, sendo seguido Neville Longbottom. Dentro da casa estava o resto da Ordem da Fênix.

"Slughorn aceitou voltar a Hogwarts, de quase bom grado, meus amigos. Harry precisa ser protegido, de todos os modos. Em uma semana começa um novo ano escolar e eu pressinto que a escola não está tão segura assim. Severo assumiu o cargo de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, mas eu preciso de mais uma pessoa lá. Lupin, gostaria de voltar a lecionar?", o diretor falava com um meio sorriso. "Obviamente seria outra disciplina, mas ainda assim, me sentiria melhor com você lá".

"Eu aceito. Mas em que matéria pensa para mim?", ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Bom, sua mãe era trouxa. Temos uma vaga em Estudo dos Trouxas. É uma disciplina optativa, não espere muitos alunos em suas aulas", o diretor prosseguiu.

"Sim, eu aceito, Alvo", o lobisomem falou hesitante. Olhou pela janela e viu a castanha correndo com Luna e Neville.

O homem velho se aproximou dele. Dumbledore geralmente sabia mais do que aparentava.

"Eu sei que é ela, Remo. Não se sinta envergonhado. A Srta. Granger atingirá a maioridade no próximo mês, pode revelar depois disso. Eu nunca havia entendido como esse comportamento funcionava até conhecer você, que olha para ela com tanto carinho e ternura", Alvo falou devagar.

"Ela nunca me aceitaria. Um velho lobisomem. Não é só por causa disso, mas deixei crescer fortes sentimentos por ela, mesmo sendo errado. O Aluado também já está apaixonado. Eu queria que isso tudo fosse mais fácil", ele disse amargurado.

Sr. e Sra. Weasley olhavam um pouco desconsertados. Olho-Tonto estava mais preocupado em beber seu uísque de fogo e Kingsley o olhava sereno. Remo estava com a face arranhada. Na última lua cheia, havia se envolvido em uma briga com outro lobisomem e ele acabou o ferindo quase que gravemente.

Sentia a falta de Sirius mais do que aparentava, era o seu melhor amigo, aquele que ainda estava vivo. Havia conversado com Harry algumas vezes depois do acontecido e ele ainda não

havia superado o luto. Nem Remo havia ainda. Uma ou duas vezes ela o havia abraçado, para dar algum tipo de conforto a ele. Ambos, Remo e Aluado, haviam gostado do carinho dela. Foi aí que as coisas começaram a desandar. Se pegava andando pela casa, sentindo o aroma dela de cerejas. Pela primeira vez, o lobo se apaixonou primeiro. Pelo olhar desafiador, o sorriso confiante e a postura de sabe-tudo.

A lua cheia estava se aproximando. Snape estava fornecendo a Mata-Cão para ele em segredo. Já sentia a agonia tomar conta do corpo dele, por mais que ainda fossem quatro da tarde. Quando chegou a noite, todos os adolescentes voltaram para a casa, para o jantar da Sra. Weasley. Depois brincaram um pouco mais e subiram para os seus quartos. Era um fim de verão perfeito. Remo se deitou no sofá e se embrulhou com um grossa manta. Não sabe quanto tempo dormiu, mas acordou com ela fazendo algum barulho na cozinha. Vestia um pijama normal, calça de moletom e uma camisa larga. Podia-se notar que já tinha curvas de mulher pelo busto mais avantajado e pernas bonitas. Se amaldiçoou mentalmente por pensar isso. Se levantou do sofá e andou lentamente até a cozinha, para não assustá-la. Tentativa falha.

"Eu não queria acordá-lo, Professor Lupin. Sinto muito pelo barulho", ela falou extremamente envergonhada.

"Não precisa se desculpar, Hermione. Não me chame de Lupin, pode me chamar de Remo, eu já disse", ele sorriu.

"São velhos hábitos... Remo", ela disse pausadamente. "Eu não consigo dormir, me sinto inquieta. Como não preguei os olhos, vim tomar um chocolate quente, me acompanha?", ela perguntou sorrindo timidamente.

"Seria uma honra", ele respondeu fazendo uma mesura cavalheiresca.

Ela começou a preparar e ele se sentou de volta ao sofá. Logo o verão acabaria, mas essa era uma das poucas noites chuvosas do mês. Em vinte minutos ela se sentou no sofá com ele, levando duas canecas cheias. Sentiu quando ela se sentou ao lado dele, de pernas cruzadas no sofá. Aluado se sentiu provocado.

"Por que não consegue dormir?", ela perguntou ainda sem graça.

"A lua cheia está chegando e o Aluado não me deixa em paz", isso era verdade, visto que no momento, o que o lobo mais pedia era para beijá-la, pelo menos.

"Sinto muito", ela sussurrou.

Alguns minutos se passaram em um confortável silêncio. Aquele chocolate estava realmente delicioso. Em fato, não pensava em algo que ela não fizesse bem. Ela terminou o dela e colocou a caneca na mesinha de centro, junto com a dele. Sentiu que ela estava receosa em se aproximar mas assim mesmo o fez. Esfregou as mãos uma na outra e depois acariciou o rosto. Ele se assustou com o contato dela.

"Minha mãe costumava fazer isso em mim quando eu estava muito nervosa. Logo vai passar, você vai ver", ela sorria calmamente. Sem querer Remo se lembrou da infância, era o mesmo carinho e o mesmo sorriso que a sua mãe lhe dava quando a lua cheia estava próxima. O lobo estava quase manso agora, não gritava mais tão alto. Era o conforto dela que ambos, Remo e Aluado, precisavam.

"Muito obrigada, Hermione", ele disse acariciando a mão dela que ainda pousava no seu rosto, acarinhando levemente.

"Sempre que precisar, não hesite", ela disse. "Acho que vou subir, amanhã vamos ao Beco Diagonal comprar coisas para a escola. Vem conosco?", ela perguntou curiosa.

"Será um prazer", ele respondeu sorrindo antes de voltar a se deitar.

.

.

.

.

A manhã tinha chego o mais rápido que gostaria, Hermione constatou. Corou ao lembrar do momento com o Remo.

O único segredo que mantinha guardado a sete chaves era o de alimentar certos sentimentos por ele. Não sabia porque, mas sentia borboletas no estômago quando ele se aproximava. Gina e Luna já haviam notado alguma coisa, tinha certeza. Gina não falaria nada, mas Luna conversou sobre isso no dia anterior.

 _Estava sentada com as pernas balançando na água. Um livro sobre sereianos estava pousado em seu colo. Luna chegou sem pressa, apenas acompanhando o sol._

 _"Olá, Hermione", ela disse sorrindo._

 _"Olá, Luna", Hermione disse sorrindo._

 _"Sabe, o Professor Lupin é um homem bonito. Acho que formam um bom par. Melhor que com Tonks", Luna disse despreocupada._

 _"Como?", a castanha falou com a voz alterada._

 _"Sabe, eu não sou tão cega assim. Toda vez que ele é mencionado, você fica vermelha. Assim é difícil esconder alguma coisa. Não se preocupe, não vou comentar nada com ninguém. Só acho que deveria começar a dizer a ele o que sente. Antes que Tonks tome a sua frente", ela falou._

Hermione já havia notado que Tonks o olhava demais. Não com olhos de admiração, mas com olhos de mulher. Talvez Remo a visse como mulher também, não sabia. Se levantou e começou a arrumar as coisas para ir ao banheiro fazer a sua higiene. Gina dormia tortamente engraçada na cama, com certeza acordaria com torcicolo. Tonks estava deitada em um colchonete no chão, provavelmente acordaria dolorida. Não conseguia sentir raiva dela, apenas uma pontada de ciúmes por gostarem da mesma pessoa. A metamorfomaga era uma ótima pessoa.

Depois de tudo, desceu as escadas para tomar café da manhã. Alguns membros da Ordem estavam sentados ao redor da mesa, saboreando um bolo de chocolate que parecia estar delicioso. Harry, Fred e Jorge já estavam lá também.

"Então, Hermione", falou Fred.

"Ansiosa para conhecer a nossa maravilhosa loja?", Jorge perguntou.

"Um pouco", ela disse timidamente. Nesse momento, Remo acenou discretamente com a cabeça em sinal de bom dia, e ela retribuiu.

"O que é você e o que fez com Hermione Granger?", Harry disse em falso espanto.

"O que foi? Eu também sei brincar", ela disse rindo um pouco.

Remo estava particularmente bonito no café da manhã, com as suas roupas cinzentas e cabelo despenteado. Não sabia desde quando passou a ver o homem assim, mas confessava, em seus mais profundos pensamentos, que se sentia encantada por ele. O seu sorriso triste, seus olhos cor de âmbar, seus cabelos desgrenhados. Era impossível, ela sabia.

Assim que todos desceram e tomaram café, foram pela rede de flu até a Gemialidades Weasley. Parecia ser a única loja que ainda funcionava na rua. E estava cheia de clientes na porta, esperando para abrir.

Era tudo tão... Fantástico. Todos os logros que eles haviam criado na vida estavam reunidos em quantidades exorbitantes nas prateleiras. Até que viu as poções de amor. _Se eu comer uma balinha dessas, funcionará?_

Afastou os pensamentos da cabeça. Olhou para o andar inferior e viu Tonks rir animadamente para Remo. Não pode deixar de ter o seu sorriso partido por isso. Talvez fosse melhor assim, era uma paixão juvenil, da aluna pelo professor, algo platônico, certo?

Fez o seu caminho até a caixa registradora. Não comprou nada mais que o necessário, apenas umas balinhas de menta-brava. Eles ainda conversavam avidamente sobre algum time de quadribol.

Um rapaz a olhava demais e estava se sentindo desconfortável. Se chamava Córmaco McLaggen. Era um garoto muito estranho. Andando, tropeçou em uma pessoa conhecida.

"Luna!"

"Olá, Hermione", ela disse sorrindo.

"Vamos, o Florean ainda está aberto, podemos tomar um sorvete", ela disse apressadamente e a loira concordou.

Se sentaram em uma mesa afastada da entrada e se deliciaram. Florean ficou feliz em ver as duas, o movimento tinha quase que estagnado.

"Então, falou com Professor Lupin?", ela perguntou sem rodeios.

"Não e nem vou falar. Ele estava animado com Tonks. Ela é mais velha, talvez seja melhor assim", a castanha sorriu amargo. Não queria falar do contato que tiveram na noite anterior, seria uma lembrança boa, nada mais.

Aos poucos a Sra. Weasley os chamou para irem para casa. Faltavam dois dias para começar o novo ano escolar e a lua cheia seria no dia seguinte. Já estava anoitecendo. Precisaria retornar para casa antes que adoecesse novamente. Usou a rede de flu e desceu na chaminé dos Weasley. Remo e Tonks já estavam lá, talvez tivesse aparatado. Foi a primeira a chegar e provavelmente a única a presenciar o beijo deles. Não queria sentir, mas doeu um pouco.

Sem fazer barulho, subiu a escada e foi para o quarto de Gina. Precisava segurar o sentimento e talvez sufocá-lo.

A castanha não jantou, estava sem interesse na cozinha e então nem desceu para a refeição, depois comeria alguma coisa. Gina e Tonks entraram no quarto, a segunda estava visivelmente animada. Conversaram sobre o beijo deles e ela se sentiu estranha. As duas dormiram e Hermione se sentiu confortável o suficiente para descer. Sabia que daria de cara com ele, mas com fome ela não ia ficar.

Desceu sorrateiramente e entrou na cozinha rapidamente. Separou umas fatias de porco e alguns pãezinhos. Tinha suco de abóbora em uma jarra. Fez mini sanduíches e comeu em silêncio, com medo que ele se acordasse. Deu errado.

"Olá", ele falou maroto.

"Olá", ela disse tentando parecer indiferente.

"Não sabia que tinha hábitos noturnos", ele completou.

"Ah", ela suspirou. Continuou comendo sem olhar para ele.

"Algo errado?", ele tentou perguntar.

"Nada, apenas cansaço. Sinto saudades dos meus pais, somente", ela falou tentando parecer convincente. Sabia que uma hora ou outra a sua voz ia começar a tremer se ele continuasse se aproximando assim. "Algo errado?", ela retrucou.

"Você está distante, só isso", ele falou se sentando ao lado dela.

"Impressão sua, professor Lupin. Com licença, acho que vou subir. Preciso estar descansada para retornar à escola. Será um ano longo", ela disse suspirando.

"Fique. A lua cheia está chegando e você disse que eu não deveria hesitar", ele pontuou.

"Sim", ela o deixou continuar.

"Faça aquilo novamente, por favor. Me acalmou da última vez", ele disse vencido.

Ela caminhou com ele até a sala e se sentou no sofá, ele a seguiu calmamente. Ela esfregou as mãos uma na outra e acarinhou o rosto dele. Fechou os olhos e sentiu a textura da pele dele, maltratada por cicatrizes profundas e outras marcas. Se amaldiçoou mil vezes por gostar daquela intimidade, esquecendo do beijo dele e Tonks.

"Quando voltarmos para Hogwarts, precisarei de mais carinhos assim", ele disse zombeteiro.

"Como...? Hogwarts?", ela se assustou.

"Dumbledore me ofereceu um cargo, Estudo dos Trouxas. Para a segurança de Harry", ele sorriu maroto. "Vou voltar a lecionar. Será melhor mais gente da Ordem com vocês".

"Que bom que aceitou, Professor Lupin", ela disse tentando transmitir indiferença.

"Já disse, me chame de Remo".

"Remo me parece muito íntimo e pessoal, me desculpe", ela falou corando.

"Ontem você concordou se estou bem lembrado. O que mudou?", ele perguntou.

 _Tudo_. Ela teve vontade de responder. E se quisesse que a sua queda por Remo não aumentasse, Hogwarts não seria o melhor ambiente para isso.

"O senhor está mais calmo?", ele concordou com um simples aceno com a cabeça. "Bom, eu vou subir. Nos vemos amanhã... Remo".

Começaria tudo de novo.

.

.

.

.

O expresso saía às dez em ponto, estavam em tempo ainda. As roupas estavam mais justas, o que significava que a sua anatomia havia se desenvolvido mais um pouco. Estava deixando de ser a sabe-tudo magricela com cabelos desarrumados Granger. Todos já estavam devidamente arrumados e descendo os seus malões até o carro de Gui. Viu de relance Remo e Tonks discutirem. Algo sobre ela estar apaixonada por ele e ele não por ela. Uma pequeniníssima chama de esperança cresceu no seu peito, mas sacudiu a cabeça e falou para a sua consciência que parasse de ter essas ideias. Eram suicidas quase.

Esse semestre estudaria Estudo dos Trouxas como disciplina optativa e o veria sempre. Ele tinha sido o melhor professor que tinham tido e agora estava voltando.

Os seis amigos se sentaram em uma cabine e conversaram a viagem toda. Remo preferiu ficar isolado, esta noite era a primeira após a lua cheia, ele parecia terrivelmente cansado. Sentiu aquela inquietação novamente, como se estivesse preocupada demais com algo.

Até entrarem no castelo, nada de sinal de Harry. Os professores haviam sido anunciados e quando ouviram o nome de Remo Lupin, o burburinho foi maior. O velho professor lobisomem estava de volta. Harry entrou no salão esquisito para dizer o mínimo. Se sentou ao lado dela e nada falou até que fossem para o salão comunal da Grifinória. Ele disse boa noite e se retirou. Algo estava muito estranho. A primeira aula do dia seguinte seria de Poções e pela primeira vez estava animada, não seria Snape.

No dia seguinte, quando se levantou, sentiu um desconforto no peito mas ignorou.

Horácio Slughorn era um homem, peculiar, se for colocado deste modo. Esquisito era pouco. Estava mostrando algumas poções quando Harry e Ron entraram na sala.

"... E qual seria essa, Srta. Granger?", ele perguntou sorrindo.

"Esta é Amortentia, senhor, a poção de amor mais poderosa do mundo. É facilmente reconhecida pelo seu brilho perolado e espirais características. Tem um aroma diferente para cada pessoa, com aquilo que a atrai", ela falou rapidamente.

"E o que a senhorita sente?"

"Cheiro de pergaminho novo, grama recém-cortada, pasta de dente de menta, pêlo de lobo molhado e abacaxi", ela saiu de seu transe envergonhada. Tinha mesmo dito _pêlo de lobo molhado._

As garotas podiam ser maldosas, Pansy Parkinson, da Sonserina, disse que a sangue ruim estava apaixonada por um cachorro.

Transfigurações havia sido um pouco melhor. Conseguiu transfigurar uma pena em um abacaxi. O objetivo da aula era transformar a pena em uma fruta que a pessoa mais gostasse. O abacaxi surgiu como fruto de seu pensamento em Remo. Isso foi embaraçoso, ele tinha o aroma doce de abacaxi.

Afastou esses pensamentos e foi para o Grande Salão. Estava quase na hora do jantar. Gina estava sentada com Luna na mesa da Corvinal, decidiu que iria se sentar com elas.

"Que bom que chegou, Hermione. As meninas da minha Casa querem fazer uma festa do pijama na Sala Precisa. Estava pensando em fazermos a nossa no dormitório da Corvinal. Seremos só nós, podemos conversar sobre coisas de meninas", Luna falava ansiosa.

"Podemos. Vai ser divertido", fala Gina entusiasmada. "Mione? Pare de olhar para a mesa dos professores, ele não está lá. Anteontem foi lua cheia, ele deve estar cansado", ela falou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

"Ele quem?", Hermione tentou esconder a pulsação acelerada.

"Professor Lupin, Mione, quem mais seria?", Gina sussurrou vendo a amiga corar escarlate. "Luna me disse tudo e sim, por mais que Tonks seja quase uma irmã para mim, achamos que ele combina mais com você".

Ela só podia estar maluca. Hermione com o Professor Lupin? Seus sentimentos eram seus e se sentiu invadida quando as meninas começaram a falar da sua vida como se ela não estivesse ali.

A expressão começou a ficar estressada quando elas disseram imaginar como seriam os filhos deles. Em um gesto excessivamente dramático, ela deixou a cabeça cair sobre a mesa.

Subiu com Gina para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória e os meninos conversavam animadamente sobre a temporada de Quadribol que começaria em algumas semanas. Entrou no seu dormitório e Gina a seguiu. Deixou a bolsa em cima da cama e acariciou Bichento, o gato estava deitado enrolado como uma bola no travesseiro dela. O silêncio já estava ficando desconfortável quando Gina resolveu quebrá-lo.

"Harry está pensando em trazer de volta a AD".

"Quando começamos?", a castanha perguntou.

"Amanhã à tarde, depois da aula de Poções do quinto ano. Na Sala Precisa", a ruiva sussurrou.

"A guerra se aproxima, precisamos estar preparados", Hermione disse triste. "Como soube? Ele falou alguma coisa para você?".

"Ouvi Ron comentando. Não se esqueça, amanhã", a amiga a beijou no rosto e saiu.

Ao dormir, sonhou com um lobo grande e selvagem.

* * *

 **N/A:** Aqui vemos sentimentos recíprocos e desconhecidos pelo outro kkkk acontece, um é crush do outro e eles nem sabem

Gostaram?


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:** Agradecimento a Blood Handsome Strange por comentar/favoritar a história ;)

Boa leitura!

* * *

 **2\. The beauty is found within**

A lua cheia o cansou demais e Aluado a queria por perto. Depois de quase três anos com pouco contato, o lobo só queria ficar com ela. Se segurou uma ou duas vezes para não ir a casa dos pais dela, para vê-la. Sorriu ao pensar que ela estava usando o colar que ele a havia dado no Natal passado. Era de ouro e tinha um pingente de coração com pequenas ônix negras encrustadas. De início a castanha não quis aceitar, disse que era um presente muito caro mas no final acabou aceitando por ter pertencido à mãe dele e que ele não teria mais ninguém a dar.

Foi para o Grande Salão com a finalidade de tomar café da manhã e se sentou entre Slughorn e Minerva. Snape o olhava com visível desconfiança, ele sabia que Hermione era a companheira de Remo.

No início, quando tudo aquilo aconteceu, disse a si mesmo e ao lobo que ela seria a protegida deles, seriam apenas amigos dela. Após pouco mais de um ano sem contato, a viu na sede da Ordem no n. 12 do Largo Grimmauld. Não parecia mais a mesma menina magricela e dentuça, estava ganhando curvas, a cintura estava ficando mais acentuada, as pernas ficando mais torneadas, o quadril mais proeminente, os seios já bastante desenvolvidos ao seu gosto e o bumbum, por Merlin, estava ficando perfeitamente arredondado. Aluado fazia questão de lembrar isso quando ela estava por perto. Naqueles dias, Sirius havia descoberto a verdade e Remo jurou que o mataria se contasse a ela.

 _Sirius notou o modo como ele havia olhado para as pernas de Hermione. Se algum dia isso foi segredo, já estava passando da hora de contar._

 _"Já disse a ela?", Sirius falava já um pouco bêbado._

 _"Ainda não. Esse um ano sem contato foi o mais difícil. Acho que prefiro ser apenas um amigo ou conselheiro dela", a melancolia tomou conta do lobisomem._

 _"Tem que contar a ela, ou então ela cairá nas garras do Almofadinhas aqui", Sirius bateu no peito, gargalhando, quando Remo levantou uma das sobrancelhas. "Conte a ela, ou eu contarei"._

 _Remo sabia que Sirius falava a verdade. Ele contaria tudo sem hesitar só para ver o amigo sem essa carga. Há quase três anos se conheceram e foram nesses mesmos três anos que pensava todos os dias em como contaria a ela que era a sua companheira._

 _"Não posso simplesmente chegar na mesa de jantar e gritar: Oi, Hermione, tudo bem? É o seguinte, você é a minha companheira e estamos ligados por um laço mágico. Ah, e eu quero que seja minha! Ficou maluco? Um dia vou contar, não me pressione", Remo dizia sarcasticamente e Sirius compreendeu o quanto o amigo se preocupava com ela._

 _"O que sentiu quando soube que era ela?", Sirius se limitou a perguntar._

 _"O Aluado sentiu primeiro. O cheiro de morangos e cerejas. Depois tudo nela me atraiu. É doentio, ela é uma menina ainda", ele falou._

 _"Não vai ser uma menina para sempre. Ela é madura o suficiente e logo vai ser maior de idade, isso é motivo para comemoração", Sirius falou se servindo de mais uísque de fogo._

 _"Ela é minha companheira, Almofadinhas, minha. Acaba sendo mais forte que eu, infelizmente. E ficar tão perto assim não ajuda em nada. Às vezes me sinto tentado a abrir o jogo e contar tudo, mas tenho medo assustá-la com isso. É uma carga que ela não deveria carregar, já tem muitas em suas costas", o lobisomem bebericou a cerveja amanteigada._

A memória era de dois dias antes de Sirius morrer. Shaklebolt os havia avisado que Harry e outros cinco alunos estavam no Departamento de Mistérios, no Ministério da Magia. O seu coração quase saltou pela boca quando cogitou que ela estivesse junto deles. Graças a Deus chegaram a tempo. Ela tinha algumas escoriações no rosto mas ainda estava bonita. A havia abraçado tão forte que Dumbledore desconfiou e o confrontou. O velho homem realmente sabia mais do aparentava.

Como não daria aulas até a tarde, decidiu passear pelo castelo. Era quarta-feira, os corredores estavam cheios de alunos preguiçosos. Viu Hermione chegando com Gina e Luna, conversando entusiasmadamente sobre algo. Se aproximou de uma pilastra, as viu sentadas em um banco. Não era do tipo curioso, mas Aluado gritava para que ele se aproximasse para ouvir. O fez e se escondeu.

"...festa do pijama, Mione! Reunião, somos as suas melhores amigas e vamos ajudá-la a conquistá-lo!", falou Gina, aquela garota era uma pimentinha. Prestou mais atenção ainda quando ouviu que iriam ajudá-la a conquistar alguém.

"Conquistar quem, Gina?", a castanha falou com um tom aborrecido.

"Hermione, o Professor Lupin não vai beijar você, roubar um cavalo branco, montar e te puxar para fugirem, assim, do nada. Você é apaixonada por ele, vamos tornar isso recíproco", sentiu Aluado comemorar e o seu coração disparar. "Tente isso", Lupin não viu o que a ruiva fez. Mas se sentiu confiante e mais vaidoso devido a sua descoberta.

O lobo comemorava. _Você pode nos fazer o favor de ficar mais feliz? Ela gosta de nós, seu idiota!_ As garotas pararam de rir e ouviu passos. Elas estavam andando em direção à próxima aula. Se muniu de toda a coragem e falsa indiferença que tinha e passou por elas.

"Ginevra, Hermione, Luna", ele acenou com a cabeça levemente e sorriu para a garota de cabelos revoltosos. Estava com dois botões da camisa abertos, deixando em evidência a linha dos seios em um bonito decote. Viu o pingente negro se perder no vale entre os seios. O lobo gritava que queria se perder naquele decote um dia.

"Professor Lupin", as três falaram em uníssono. Viu como Hermione corou e naquele momento, não tinha nada mais bonito que as bochechas dela levemente rosadas.

"Vejo vocês mais tarde, não se atrasem", ele falou andando em direção a sua sala, se permitindo sorrir quando já estava suficientemente longe.

.

.

.

.

"Se você quer que ele goste de mim pelo que sou, pare de abrir os botões da minha camisa", a castanha falou irritada.

"Mione, ele pelo menos olhou para você", Luna disse.

"E como olhou, Mione", Gina disse maliciosa, provavelmente notou o modo desejoso dele.

A castanha corou violentamente quando se lembrou dos olhos dele pousando no seu decote aberto. Gina e Luna andaram em direção a DCAT e Hermione fazia o seu caminho até a estufa de Herbologia. Ficaria suja de terra até a hora do almoço, pelo menos. Não gostava muito mas sempre se esforçou bastante para ter níveis bons na matéria. Ainda era a irritante sabe-tudo.

A hora do almoço chegou e Harry e Ron estavam na mesa da Grifinória, com o último comendo mais que o normal.

"Isso é nojento", a castanha disse com um bico de desgosto. Gina e Luna chegaram no salão e os viram assim. Se sentaram junto deles e observaram os meninos comerem.

"Mione, o seu aniversário é em duas semanas. Podemos comemorar no Três Vassouras, aí vai poder nos comprar uma garrafa de uísque de fogo", Gina riu maliciosamente. "Falando sério, podemos comemorar em Hogsmeade, não se faz dezessete anos todo dia, você vai ser maior de idade e vai poder se decl-", a ruiva fez uma careta de dor, Hermione a havia pisoteado o pé.

"Vamos ao Três Vassouras, tomaremos cerveja amanteigada e voltaremos para cá. Apenas", ela disse com seu ar decidido.

Com tantas coisas acontecendo, Hermione tinha até se esquecido que o seu aniversário estava chegando, atingiria a maioridade e poderia fazer magia fora da escola. _Se vou ser maior de idade, será mudará alguma coisa entre Remo e eu?_ Balançou a cabeça afastando esse pensamento tolo. Era um pensamento tolo realmente?

Harry e Ron não paravam de dizer que iriam à Zonko's, fazer pesquisas para Fred e Jorge. O plano dos gêmeos era abrir uma filial da Gemialidades Weasley em Hogsmeade. Comeu um pouco e bebeu o seu suco de abóbora, as aulas mal haviam começado e já se sentia exausta. Harry havia comentado que teria aulas particulares com Dumbledore e isso a preocupou bastante. Mas enquanto tivessem Dumbledore, aquelas paredes eram seguras. Passaram mais alguns minutos conversando e notou que chegaria atrasada na próxima aula, que era Estudo dos Trouxas.

Se levantou com a mochila de couro, vendo Ron enfiar um cupcake inteiro dentro da boca. Que nojento! Andou apressada, faltavam apenas cinco minutos para a aula começar e teria que apressar os passos. Como Estudo dos Trouxas era uma matéria optativa para os alunos de quinto, sexto e sétimo anos, era dividida em três turmas com alunos das quatro casas. No quinto ano estudavam ciências trouxas, no sexto estudavam entretenimento trouxa e no sétimo estudavam análise de comportamento e vida em sociedade. Nesse ano estudariam cinema, teatro, música, literatura, televisão e outras formas de diversão. Entrou na sala tomando lugar entre um aluno da Lufa-Lufa e um da Corvinal.

Estavam sentados no chão em frente a um aparelho de televisão trouxa e se surpreendeu quando começou a funcionar, todo e qualquer objeto eletrônico simplesmente enguiçava quando passava dos portões do castelo.

"Boa tarde, Srta. Granger", Remo sorriu a fazendo corar. Sentiu quando ele olhou rapidamente para a blusa dela, ainda estava com os dois botões superiores abertos.

Para um dia de início de outono, estava quente. Não vestia o tradicional suéter cinza da escola e a gravata estava com o nó frouxo. Boa parte dos alunos estava vestido da mesma forma. Os revoltosos cabelos estavam presos num coque mal feito, deixando alguns cachos escaparem. Ele começou a falar.

"No mundo trouxa, é um hábito transformar mitos, lendas e livros em filmes. Alguém conhece algum caso?", ele perguntou olhando para os alunos num geral. Alguns responderam sobre Drácula, alguns sobre Frankenstein, outros alunos falaram sobre Entrevista Com o Vampiro. Hermione falou sobre a possível adaptação de O Senhor dos Anéis para o cinema. "Gosta de Tolkien, Srta. Granger?"

"Muito, professor", ela se limitou a dizer sorrindo.

"Muito bom", ele falou sorrindo mais ainda. "Vemos aqui admiradores de Mary Shelley, Bram Stoker, Anne Rice. E apenas uma pessoa falou sobre Tolkien. J.R.R. Tolkien foi um aborto, vocês sabiam?", ele disse surpreendendo a todos. "Na Terra-Média os Nazgûl são representações...", ele disse olhando para Hermione.

"Dos dementadores", ela disse confiante.

"Muito bem", ele sorriu. Ela se pegou analisando os lábios dele por um momento, eram carnudos e a bem desenhados. Tratou de afastar esses pensamentos da cabeça, não era hora para isso. "Há também os chamados contos de fada, que são histórias infantis. Uma grande companhia desenvolve filmes adaptados em animações há quase setenta anos. O que vocês verão hoje se chama A Bela e a Fera, que é um dos meus contos trouxas preferidos. Trata-se de uma moça chamada Bela, que vive em uma aldeia na França. Bela é tida como esquisita porque gosta de livros. O pai dela é um inventor e é sempre cortejada por Gaston, um dos homens da vila. Quando o pai de Bela some e se abriga em um castelo, a moça vai em busca dele, mas descobre que no castelo habita uma Fera, que outrora foi um príncipe. Bela acaba sendo a última esperança para reverter o feitiço: a Fera tem que amar alguém e ser retribuído no sentimento antes que a última pétala da rosa encantada caia. Assistam", ele disse sorrindo. Hermione poderia jurar que ele estava olhando para ela, como que se quisesse dizer alguma coisa. _Deixe de ser estúpida._

Assistiram ao filme em silêncio. A castanha viu alguns casais se formarem e ficarem abraçados. No fundo, lá no fundo mesmo, sentiu vontade de ser um daqueles casais. Sentiu alguém se aproximar. Era Córmaco McLaggen.

"Sabe, vendo esse filme, posso jurar que a Bela é você", ele disse sussurrando ao ouvido dela.

"E quem seria você? Gaston?", Hermione estava com a paciência curta nesse dia.

"Se me deixar eu posso ser a Fera, garanto que não vai se arrepender, Granger", ele dizia com um sorriso jocoso nos lábios.

Hermione se levantou e se sentou próximo à mesa de Remo. Ele estava sentado no chão, com os alunos, e isso fez com que, consequentemente, ela se sentasse ao lado dele. Estava vermelha e bufando, era melhor não se aproximar tanto, mas ele o fez.

"Algo a aborrece, Hermione?", ele perguntou suave, fazendo a expressão da castanha cair com a sensibilidade dele.

"Sim, Córmaco McLaggen. Ele é estupido, não se preocupe, Profess-", ela disse com a voz um pouco trêmula. Era o primeiro contato mais pessoal que tinham desde a lua cheia. Ele levantou a sobrancelha quando ela ia chamá-lo de professor. "Remo".

"Como estou me saindo em minha primeira aula de Estudo dos Trouxas?", ele perguntou sincero.

"Muito bem. Boa parte de nós agora tem pouco contato com essas diversões trouxas, é bom ver tudo isso de novo", ela pausou a conversa e tomou fôlego. " A Bela e a Fera também é um dos meus contos favoritos", ela falou corando levemente.

"A minha mãe era trouxa e costumava essa história pra mim. Teve mais frequência depois que fui atacado por Fenrir Greyback, ela queria mostrar que se eu procurasse com afinco, um dia poderia ter uma moça como a Bela comigo, que me amasse mesmo eu sendo uma fera", ele falou melancólico.

"E já encontrou?", ela perguntou curiosa. Sentiu o coração disparar, sem motivo.

"Sim. Ela é uma boa pessoa e tem um excelente coração, mas vive se metendo em problemas. Morro de medo toda vez que acontece alguma coisa", ela deixou o sorriso de lado por alguns segundos e sentiu uma pontada no coração. "Mas ela não sabe e espero que continue assim por enquanto", viu um sorriso quente sair dos lábios dele.

"Ahm, desculpe por invadir a sua privacidade assim", a castanha encolheu os ombros e prestou atenção no filme. "Mas espero que sejam felizes, de verdade", reuniu forças de onde não tinha e sorriu simples.

.

.

.

.

Remo notou o olhar baixo dela. Estava torturando a garota e sabia disso. Não gostou nada de ver o sorriso triste dela. _Então diga logo que ela é nossa companheira, seu paspalho!_ Aluado estava ficando impossível, toda vez que se aproximava de Hermione, o lobo se debatia dentro dele e gritava o mais alto que conseguia. Chegou a rosnar umas duas vezes na Toca durante as refeições. Provavelmente a garota pensasse que fosse Tonks.

O filme acabou e muitas meninas suspiravam com o final da história. O lobisomem se levantou, dando a mão para que a ajudasse a levantar. Ainda estava com os botões abertos e Aluado rosnava quando o peito dela se movia ao respirar.

"Quero que façam uma redação sobre o filme, explicando a moral de A Bela e a Fera e as divergências entre esta adaptação e o conto original. Isso tudo para semana que vem. Estão dispensados, até sexta-feira", ele disse finalizando a aula e recolhendo os aparelhos.

Hermione saiu da sala andando a passos lentos, um pouco cabisbaixa. _Imbecil, ela gosta de nós, deveria se envergonhar em fazer isso com a pobre garota._ Teve uma turma de sétimo ano e estudaram as relações dos trouxas com seus animais de estimação. Não se sentia nenhum pouco tentado a ir para o Grande Salão jantar.

Foi para os seu dormitório e deitou na cama. Eram seis da tarde ainda, teria que revisar algumas aulas. Chamou Dobby e o elfo não demorou a chegar. Pediu que trouxesse o seu jantar no quarto. Como a disciplina de Estudo dos Trouxas era optativa, tinha apenas três turmas, o que fazia o seu tempo ser bastante ocioso. Era tempo suficiente para vigiar Harry e evitar que ele, Ron e Hermione parassem de se meter em encrencas. Pensou na temporada de Quadribol, estava para começar.

Depois das oito da noite, finalmente conseguiu terminar tudo e resolveu andar pelos corredores. Estavam quietos. De repente reparou em uma porta estranha, ela não estava lá de manhã. Ouviu vozes vindo de dentro, risadas, e uma em particular chamou a sua atenção. Era a dela.

Tocou na maçaneta e a girou, abrindo a porta. O que viu foi algo extremamente fantástico. Vários patronos correndo de um lado para o outro, mas isso não durou muito, logo as luzes brancas cessaram e muitos rostos demonstravam medo. Estavam treinando.

"Sabiam que já passa da hora de irem para a cama?", ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Nenhum deles se atreveu a responder, podiam jurar que estavam encrencados. Mas o que Remo fez foi o melhor momento da noite. Agitou a varinha e revelou o seu patrono para os alunos, um lobo correndo rapidamente.

"Precisam ser mais cuidadosos. Me mostrem o que sabem", ele disse sorrindo.

Luna conjurou um coelho, Ron conjurou um cachorro, Gina conjurou um cavalo e Harry conjurou um cervo, igual ao de seu pai. Mas o que mais o surpreendeu foi o de Hermione. Ela não queria revelar o patrono dela, não havia conseguido conjurar nenhum nesse dia, ela revelou. Quando o fez, todos se surpreenderam. O patrono dela havia mudado de forma. Não era mais uma lontra, era um lobo, igual ao dele.

A viu corar escarlate quando o lobo dele se aproximou do dela, revelando que o patrono dela era uma loba, na verdade.

"Ta certo, só eu achei isso muito estranho?", disse Dino rindo com Simas e Córmaco.

"Eu vou ajudar vocês a se preparem. Sem o auxílio de um professor, vão acabar sendo pegos como da última vez. Amanhã, às cinco da tarde, se encontrem aqui. Prometo vir logo em seguida. Boa noite a todos", Remo falou com imensa mesura antes de se retirar.

 _Seu pateta, viu como o patrono dela faz par com o nosso? Pare de ser idiota e conte a ela! Nós a queremos, ela é nossa companheira!_ Não aguentava mais Aluado gritando na sua cabeça. Sempre teve problemas com ele, a briga era constante, mas ultimamente o lobo estava impossível. Remo sabia que Aluado o colocaria em apuros qualquer dia desses.

Acabou esbarrando em Snape no caminho de volta aos seus aposentos.

"O que faz aqui fora, Lupin? Perdeu um excelente jantar", o seboso falava com certo desdém.

"Jantei em meus aposentos esta noite e depois resolvi andar um pouco. Mas creio que isso não seja da sua conta", Remo disse indiferente.

"O que os pais dos alunos falariam quando descobrissem que a sua companheira é uma das suas alunas?", Snape ameaçou sorrindo. Aquela conversa estava tomando um rumo perigoso demais. "O que Srta. Granger pensaria ao saber que o seu professor cultiva um amor platônico e torto por ela?"

"Você não entende esse sentimento, Severo. Eu não escolhi isso! Não pode se escolher uma companheira", realmente, isso estava ficando bastante perigoso.

Snape cheirava a uísque de fogo e Mata-Cão, talvez não tivesse a intenção de dizer aquilo. Mas sabia o suficiente que a bebida dava a coragem para dizer o que não se conseguia quando estava sóbrio. Dumbledore o estava fazendo providenciar a Mata-Cão para Remo contra a sua vontade, só isso era motivo para atacar a cólera do homem.

"Seja lá o que os seus alunos estejam aprontando, torça para que não sejam descobertos", Snape simplesmente disse e tomou o seu rumo.

Remo passou alguns minutos ainda lembrando de cada palavra que ele disse. Realmente, seria um escândalo maior ainda se soubessem que além de lobisomem, tivesse encontrado a sua companheira naquele ambiente. Riu nervoso ao pensar que Rita Skeeter adoraria enfeitar ainda mais essa notícia.

.

.

.

.

Hermione não planejava ouvir nada disso, estava apenas passando para buscar um último livro na biblioteca quando viu Snape e Remo no corredor e os dois conversando. Sem querer ouviu o que explicava o porquê de Remo a olhar com tanta ternura e carinho a maioria das vezes. Ela era a companheira dele. Isso meio que era recíproco.

Foi a cozinha e bebeu bem mais que eu copo com água, precisava conter a ansiedade. Ela era a companheira dele. Esqueceu-se de ir a biblioteca, estava em choque, parcialmente.

Chegou a ouvir uma ou duas coisas sobre isso na aula de Snape, mas precisava pesquisar mais. Ouviu quando eles saíram. Se escondeu atrás de uma das pilastras enquanto Remo subia as escadas.

Precisava manter a calma e a sanidade. E provavelmente precisaria pesquisar sobre isso.

* * *

 **N/A:** Gostaram?


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A:** Gostaria de pedir desculpas pela demora em atualizar, estava ocupada com algumas provas finais na faculdade mas correu tudo bem e já voltei ;)

Agradecimentos a Blond Handsome Strange e Mel Itaik pelos comentários :D

Agradecimentos a LadySakuraS2, Lyra Snape Malfoy Black, Lyrica Vasenchin e sak093 por adicionarem a história às suas favoritas :)

Boa leitura!

* * *

 **4\. Remember the first dance we shared?**

Por quase duas semanas Hermione se sentiu estranha ao descobrir o grande segredo de Remo Lupin. Sentiu o sentimento que estava alimentando por ele fosse enfim retribuído. Passou os últimos dias pesquisando na biblioteca. O livro mais completo que achou foi o Criaturas da Noite e seus Hábitos, explica bem mais ou menos o que isso seria.

Era uma conexão rara e bastante primitiva, geralmente ocorrendo com lobisomens alfa e beta. Era o laço mais importante e respeitado quando a fera estava em alcatéia, fazendo as companheiras e os companheiros se tornarem intocáveis.

Tinha entregue a sua redação a Lupin fazendo a relação entre o conto e o filme. Estava visivelmente nervosa, não sabia como se portar. Ela o viu olhá-la com alguma preocupação. Nas reuniões da Armada as coisas foram ainda piores, o seu patrono fazia questão de se manifestar somente na presença dele, como que se tivesse esperando-o para poder se sentir confortável. A lembrança mais comum que utilizava era a da noite em que o acariciou na sala dos Weasley, depois do chocolate quente.

Gina a estava achando estranha. Sempre com pressa e nunca fazia contato visual com ele. O aniversário dela estava próximo, seria no dia seguinte. Isso tudo a deixava ainda mais nervosa. Seria maior de idade e isso dava um certo frio na barriga.

Saiu da reunião sozinha e rumou a biblioteca, ainda faltavam alguns minutos para o jantar e decidiu pesquisar mais sobre lobisomens.

"Espero que não se incomode", ouviu uma voz conhecida falando enquanto a pessoa afastava a cadeira.

"Você nunca incomoda, Profe-Remo. Você nunca incomoda, Remo", o viu sorrir sinceramente. Não saberia se era certo confrontá-lo.

"Pesquisando sobre lobisomens? Por que disso?", ele expressou um olhar curioso e preocupado para ela.

Se muniu de toda a coragem do mundo e falou, não havia porque esconder. "Eu sei de tudo, Remo", disparou de uma vez só, vendo o rosto dele empalidecer. "Por que não me contou antes?"

Viu Remo ficar sem palavras. Se tivesse como calcular mentalmente, diria que se passaram mais de quinze minutos em silêncio, apenas ouvia-se o som de estudantes mexendo nas estantes altas e dos dedos dele tamborilando a mesa.

"Você é muito jovem, Hermione. Não merece carregar esse fardo", ele falou triste. "Você sabe o que isso implica?"

"Sim. Li bastante a respeito. Eu... Eu estou com você, não se preocupe", ela tocou a mão dele por baixo da mesa. Sentiu o pulso dele acelerar com o contato. Ele a segurou, como que buscando algum tipo de carinho nisso. Era o que a companheira deveria prover. "Vai dar tudo certo, Remo, tenho certeza", ela disse sorrindo amavelmente.

Honestamente, Remo não sabia o que dizer. Ficou bastante surpreso e estava implícito o que Hermione disse sobre estar com ele. Não entendeu muito bem, mas só de ter tirado das costas o fardo dela ser sua companheira já o fazia se sentir mais leve. Alguma coisa mudou ou estava para mudar. Se sentiu mais relaxado ao saber que poderia procurar conforto sem parecer um velho maluco.

"Hermione, apenas gostaria que isso fosse um segredo nosso por enquanto, sem problemas para você?", ele perguntou sério.

"Sem nenhum problema", ela concordou enquanto fechava o livro sobre lobisomens. "Podemos conversar mais sobre isso? Eu não sei bem o que pensar ainda, mas acho que devemos começar a nos conhecer".

Pela primeira vez, não pensaram milhões de vezes antes de falar, apenas falaram. Falaram e ouviram. A cada palavra que diziam tinham medo de enfartar ou desmaiar. Ela ficava cada vez mais vermelha quando ele de aproximava. Não devia ser assim.

"É mais complicado do que imagina, Hermione. Não se trata apenas de conforto, também tem o lobo, ele quer mais que isso. Os livros não explicam tudo. A companheira é o que mais importa na vida dele, na nossa vida. Eu não queria assustá-la, me desculpe", ele disse sentindo a pulsação dela acelerar.

"E-eu estou um pouco assustada, sim. É tudo muito novo. Esta situação, você. Agora eu entendi bem. Eu meio que sempre tive algum sentimento maior que mera amizade por você", ela falou ficando violentamente corada. "Se sou a sua companheira, é isso que eu vou ser daqui pra frente. Não se preocupe. Não sei como faremos a partir de agora mas vamos dar um jeito, eu prometo", ela tocou a mão dele novamente.

.

.

.

.

Hermione não soube explicar o que foi mais estranho tocá-lo ou oferecer conforto a ele, assim, sem mas. Geralmente a castanha agia por racionalidade, mas pela primeira vez, deu voz a consciência e ao sentimento dela por ele. Pela primeira vez, sentiu a tal conexão que o livro dizia. Algo mais poderoso que a racionalidade, mais forte que todas as forças da terra juntas. Pela primeira sentiu e foi maravilhoso.

Saíram da biblioteca sorrindo um pouco abobalhados, ela pontuou. Concordaram em começar sendo apenas amigos e que se realmente fosse para acontecer algo entre eles, aconteceria normalmente, sem pressões.

Entrou no Grande Salão para jantar e Ron estava sentado com Lilá Brown. Achava patético ela o chamar de Uón-uón, mas não falou nada, podia pagar pela língua se Remo um dia a chamasse de algo parecido. Ela pousou os olhos na mesa dos professores e observou ele conversar entusiasmadamente com Dumbledore. O diretor olhou para ela e sorriu calorosamente, fazendo-a corar, provavelmente Remo estava contado que havia dito a ela que era a sua companheira. Gina se sentou ao lado dela, notando a estranha felicidade da amiga.

"O que aconteceu? Não se esqueça, sexta-feira vamos para o dormitório da Corvinal com Luna. Consegui alguns sapos de chocolate e feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, fora uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada que Fred e Jorge mandaram", ela disse animada.

"Falei com Remo hoje", a castanha falou com os lábios próximos ao ouvido da amiga, temendo que alguém escutasse.

Gina bateu os talheres na mesa fazendo-a passar vergonha. "Mione, conte como aconteceu!", a ruiva falou sinalizando para Luna na outra mesa. A loira se levantou com o prato de correu para a mesa das amigas, se sentando ao lado de Hermione.

"Conversamos um pouco, não posso contar ainda, mas é um motivo muito bom. Temos um encontro sábado em Hogsmeade", ela disse fechando os olhos. "Abriu um pequeno café numa rua escondida, marcamos de nos encontrar lá depois de irmos ao Três Vassouras", ela disse sorrindo.

"Você não vai ao Três Vassouras! Comemoramos o seu aniversário aqui amanhã. Mione, você tem um encontro! Precisamos saber o que você vai vestir, o que vai falar, como vai se portar", Gina quando desatava a falar, era pior que um papagaio brasileiro.

"Tão romântico, Hermione, você merece", disse Luna com seu tradicional olhar sonhador.

A refeição chegou ao fim e seguiram cada uma para o seu dormitório. Sentiu os olho de Remo pousarem nela. Olhou uma última vez para a mesa dos professores e ele gesticulou um boa noite. A castanha acenou de volta discretamente.

Dormiu o sono dos inocentes e acordou com Gina e Luna pulando em sua cama com uma caixa branca. Cantaram os parabéns e ela abriu o presente. Era uma camisa negra de algodão com botões brancos na frente. Era bonita e ficaria elegante nela, o presente era de Gina. Luna deu a ela um par de sapatilhas pretas com patinhas pintadas a mão. Segundo as amigas, os presentes faziam parte da Operação Encontro com RJL. Riu quando elas nomearam assim. Foi ao banheiro, tomou banho, escovou os dentes e se vestiu. Desceu para tomar o café da manhã. Harry, Ron e Nevillea aguardavam com um pequeno bolo confeitado e um 17 dourado e vermelho flutuando em cima. Os grifinórios também a parabenizaram, afinal, tinha atingido a maioridade e poderia fazer magia fora da escola.

Quatro corujas chegaram ao Grande Salão. A marrom era a da sua casa, trazia um pequeno embrulho. Era uma edição especial de O Hobbit, assinada por Christopher Tolkien. A branca era Edwiges e trazia um pacote com um livro de contos russo-judaicos. A pequena era Pichitinha, e trazia um embrulho que provavelmente seria da Toca; abriu o embrulho e era um cachecol vinho bordado HJG em uma ponta. A Sra. Weasley era uma ótima mãe. A última coruja parecia ser do correio de Hogsmeade.

A ave era pequena e tinha grandes olhos amarelos, penas acinzentadas e era extremamente carente pelo modo como inclinou a cabeça para Hermione pedindo carinho. O embrulho era pequeno e dourado com um laço vermelho. Ao abrir, viu um exemplar de bolso trouxa de A Bela e a Fera e uma caixinha de chocolates belga, que por sinal, deveriam ter custado uma pequena fortuna. Abriu o livro e na primeira página tinha uma dedicatória.

 _Para Bela, a encontro em Hogsmeade às onze, no Café Noir._

 _Fera._

Sorriu quando viu a letra máscula em seu novo livro. Era a letra dele, conhecia da aula. Olhou para a mesa dos professores e seus olhos pousaram nos dele. Ele acenou a ela sorrindo, com uma caneca de chocolate quente entre os dedos. O outono já trazia algum frio e o clima favorecia a bebida. Ela correspondeu o sorriso gesticulando um muito obrigada. Era quinta-feira e o dia seria longo.

Teria aula de poções, DCAT, Transfiguração e Aritimância, isso fora a aula da Armada. Remo estava ensinando escudos de proteção e feitiços protetivos.

O almoço passou rapidamente e logo chegou a hora de se reunirem na Sala Precisa. Todos estavam lá, inclusive um ou outro de outra casa. Como estavam em número ímpar, Gina fez par com Luna e Harry com Ron, Neville com Cho. Hermione se atrasou alguns minutos e ficou sem par.

"Se importa se eu for o seu par?", Remo a olhou com carinho. Ele parecia mais relaxado desde que conversaram.

"Nenhum pouco. Obrigada pelo livro e pelo chocolate. Belga é o meu favorito", ela disse corando.

"O meu também. Fique em posição", ele disse indo para o centro da sala. "Como a srta. Granger ficou sem par, ela vai me ajudar com a demonstração de hoje. Eu vou agitar a varinha e lançar um feitiço qualquer, em contrapartida, ela vai agitar a dela e dizer _Protego_ ", ele falou atraindo a atenção de todos. Ele fez o que disse e ela também. Hermione criou um escudo quase que perfeito, segundo ele. "Reproduzam".

Alguns alunos se desentenderam, outros se divertiram. No final, quase todos sairiam de lá sabendo fazer um escudo simples. Neville conseguiu ricochetear o feitiço e o seu nariz ficou vermelho. Ron quase explodiu um lustre e Harry estava mais preocupado com a súbita aproximação de Gina e Dino.

"Já havia treinado escudos antes? O seu ficou muito bom", Remo perguntou sorrindo, se sentando ao lado dela.

"Sim. Sempre treino alguns simples em casa, no verão", ela tinha o hábito de corar quando estava com ele e isso já estava ficando insuportável.

"Eu gosto", ele disse vendo a expressão dela se transformar pela dúvida. "Quando você fica rosada. É engraçado e bonito", ele disse contendo o riso quando ela corou maus ainda.

"Desculpe", ela riu fracamente.

"Não precisa, Aluado também adora".

"Pensei que você fosse o Aluado", ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

"O lobo é o Aluado, mas Sirius e os outros sempre se referiam a mim assim. Ouvi dizer que Ginevra Weasley e Luna Lovegood estão planejando uma festa do pijama. Você vai?", ele perguntou curioso.

"Sim, são minhas amigas", ela disse rindo vendo as duas darem pulinhos ao ver que o escudo tinha dado certo. "Aonde fica o Café Noir?"

"Ah, abriu a poucos dias. É bem bonito e simples. É protegido pelo feitiço _Fidelius_ para garantir conforto e segurança. Funciona na antiga pousada da vila", ele disse olhando para frente. "Bom, já está um pouco tarde. Acho melhor irem senão vão se meter em encrenca. Boa noite, Hermione", ele disse tocando na mão dela.

"Boa noite, Remo", ela respondeu sorrindo.

.

.

.

.

 _Acorda, paspalhão, hoje é o nosso encontro com a Sabe-Tudo! Ela não pode me ver, mas esteja apresentável para a nossa companheira!_ O lobo gritava logo cedo, estava ansioso. Remo acordou com a cabeça latejando, tinha tomado um pouco de "coragem líquida" para poder dormir devido a ansiedade e nervosismo. Já passavam das nove, tinha perdido o café da manhã no salão. Chamou Winky e pediu que ela trouxesse algo enquanto ele tomava banho. O vapor fez o banheiro todo ficar quente e embaçou o espelho. Resolveu que iria fazer uma coisa diferente.

Se vestiu simples, com uma calça de tecido grosso, uma camisa cinza e um cardigã também cinza. Calçou os sapatos gastos e vestiu um sobretudo preto. Há anos não se olhava no espelho sem barba, achava estranho. E isso acabou rejuvenescendo-o um pouco.

Minerva já estava recolhendo as autorizações, dessa vez Harry iria. Bateu os olhos em Hermione. Ela vestia uma camisa de botões preta e de tecido grosso, um jeans justo e sapatilhas pretas com desenhos. Ostentava um cachecol vinho com as iniciais dela bordadas na ponta. Os cabelos castanhos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo. Conversava com Gina e Luna.

"Vamos, Professor Lupin?", a velha mulher dizia sorrindo amavelmente.

"Com certeza, Professora McGonagall", ele retribuiu a gentileza oferecendo o braço a senhora. Ficariam no povoado até às seis da tarde.

Poderiam passear pela Dedosdemel, pela Zonko's, visitar uma livraria de usados. Havia uma lojinha de penas, uma de roupas. Sentaram na carruagem e se deixaram ser guiados até lá. Levaram uma hora para chegar. Logo seriam onze horas e ela já sabia onde chegar.

Ajudou Minerva a descer e a deixou na porta do Três Vassouras. Passou pela livraria e viu alguns títulos trouxas sobre lobisomens, riu deles. O que aqueles livros mostravam era uma meia verdade sobre as feras e ele sabia. Não tinha nenhum aluno ali naquele momento além dela. _Ô, imbecil, vai falar com a nossa garota! Agora!_ Ouviu o que o lobo queria e caminhou lentamente até ela. A viu folhear um livro sobre contos de fada, na página que falava sobre a Bela e a Fera.

"Bela?", ele disse com um tom de graça na voz.

"Fera...", ela disse levantando o rosto.

"Sei que marcamos às onze mas a vi aqui e achei que poderíamos iniciar o nosso encontro mais cedo", ele disse vendo-a elevando a sobrancelha. "Só se concordar, claro".

"Concordo", ela falou sorrindo com o canto dos lábios. "O que quer fazer?", Hermione estava tão nervosa que mordia levemente o lábio inferior, ele notou.

"Podemos ler juntos, temos trinta minutos ainda", ele disse se sentando em um banco com ela ao lado.

Passaram os trinta minutos lendo em uma silêncio confortável. Ele escolheu As Aventuras de Tom Bombadil e ela Roverandom, ambos de Tolkien. Olhou no relógio e viu que já estavam quase atrasados.

"Vamos?", ele disse oferecendo a mão a ela, que desajeitadamente aceitou. "Você quer o livro?"

"Eu... Eu...", ela gaguejou.

Ele tomou gentilmente o livro das mãos dela, se dirigindo a vendedora. "Vou levar os dois", ele falou tirando alguns galeões do bolso.

A velha sorriu quase desdentada e entregou um pacote a ele. "A sua companheira é uma moça encantadora, meu caro", ela disse fazendo os dois corarem violentamente.

"Como...? Como sabe dela?", ambos pareceram confusos comas palavras da mulher.

"Quarenta anos sendo a companheira de um lobisomem me deixaram mais sensível a esse tipo de laço", ela falou apenas. Remo apenas acenou com a cabeça e saíram.

Andaram até uma das ruas adjacentes e viu um rapaz de terno azul. O chamou e ele se aproximou. Parecia ter vinte anos.

"Olá, fiz uma reserva em nome de RJL para às onze, minha mesa está pronta?", Remo disse decidido.

"Venha comigo, senhor", em alguns segundos se materializou uma porta de aparência antiga e clássica. O jovem abriu-a e fez para que entrassem. Haviam alguns casais sentados em mesas redondas no térreo. "Me acompanhem, a mesa de vocês fica lá em cima", o rapaz os guiou escada acima e viram algumas portas de madeira entalhadas com desenhos. "Esta é a sua, senhor. Espero que gostem do Café Noir", ele disse sendo falsamente amigável.

"Agradeço, meu jovem", Remo se limitou a dizer.

Era muito mais do que ele tinha esperado. A sala estava protegida com feitiços para que não ficasse na vista dos alunos e era ampla. Tinha um sofá com mesa de centro e uma pequena mesa com duas cadeiras. Uma estante de livros antigos e uma vitrola. Viu quando ela andou em direção a estante, pegando um livro de capa verde nas mãos. Reconheceu como se tratando da história que inspirou Bram Stoker a escrever Drácula.

"Gosta de criaturas da noite?", ele perguntou curioso a vendo corar. _Meu amigo, ela é linda demais quando fica vermelha! Seu idiota, chame-a para dançar!_ Se afastou um pouco e foi colocar alguma música no ambiente.

Tirou do bolso uma fita cassete escrito "A Bela e a Fera - Primeiro Encontro", era uma fita que ele tinha gravado para ela num dos poucos dias em que foi permitido ir a Londres visitar Shaklebolt. Comprou um walkman antigo em uma loja de usados e fones de ouvido pequenos, encantando-os para que funcionassem dentro da escola e em Hogsmeade. Mexeu no aparelho e colocou a fita para tocar. Colocou um lado do fone no seu ouvido e o outro estendeu a ela.

"Bela, me daria a honra desta dança?", ele disse chamando-a com a mão.

"Sim, Fera", ela respondeu sorrindo timidamente para ele. A primeira música que tocou foi Black, do Pearl Jam, uma balada mais melancólica. Ela estava meio travada, os movimentos eram péssimos mas nem assim ele reclamou. Aluado estava rosnando baixo com o contato, não era suficiente mas estava se contentando aos poucos com o cheiro do cabelo dela.

Não resistindo ao impulso, ele passou o braço protetoramente ao redor da cintura da castanha, como se temesse se separar dela. Estava completamente inebriado pelo cheiro dela, de morangos e cerejas. Sentiu o rosto dela esquentar com esse gesto. Mais algumas músicas tocaram e enfim se separaram. O que você pensa que está fazendo, paspalhão? Eu quero mais! Não deu ouvidos a Aluado, puxou uma cadeira para que ela se sentasse. Assim que se sentou com ela, conjurou a refeição que havia escolhido. Um bule de chá, duas xícaras e uma cesta de pãezinhos com geleia apareceram na frente deles.

.

.

.

.

"Então, como foi a festa do pijama no dormitório da Corvinal?", ele perguntou servindo as xícaras. _Controle-se, Hermione, ele vai notar que está mais nervosa que um balaço_.

"Foi... Bom, muito bom. Gina e Luna são malucas", a castanha falou ficando vermelha. Ele a olhava diferente, como se sorrisse também com os olhos. "Eu posso fazer uma pergunta referente à minha condição de companheira?"

Pensou que ele fosse simplesmente dizer mão, surtar, mas não, as linhas do rosto continuaram iguais. "Prossiga".

"O que o lobo espera de mim?", ela perguntou receosa. "Diga a verdade, por favor".

Viu ele engolir a seco, um gesto de nervosismo. Tomou um gole de chá e repousou a xícara de volta na mesa, como que tentando buscar palavras. "Ele quer você. Ele é apaixonado por você", ele disse suspirando. "Eu queria que tudo fosse mais fácil".

"E você, o que quer?", ela perguntou corando violentamente. Sabia que ele gostava disso e se amaldiçoou mentalmente.

"Eu partilho dos mesmos sentimentos dele", ele disse relaxando as costas na cadeira.

Nunca imaginou que isso estivesse acontecendo. Era tudo um sonho ou estava mesmo ouvindo que Remo João Lupin tinha sentimentos por ela, sendo que estes não eram apenas do lobo dentro dele? A castanha tossiu um pouco do chá mas se recompôs logo.

"Eu também tenho sentimentos por você", ela disse fechando os olhos, como se com eles abertos não tivesse coragem para falar. "E adoraria que me trouxesse em mais encontros", essa com certeza foi a deixa dela para dizer que aceitava a condição de companheira, do modo mais clássico que havia. Ela seria dele e ele seria dela.

"Eu sei que não tenho o direito de perguntar, mas você abdicaria de todos por mim? Esse tipo promessa vinda de uma companheira é o laço mais forte que há, nos manterá unidos de fato para sempre", ele falou sério. Hermione se viu em um caminho sem volta, se prometesse, viveria até o fim dos dias com ele e por ele, tinha lido sobre isso.

"Eu prometo", ela disse pausadamente. Não era um impulso, se ela um dia seria dele, o agora parecia bem mais atrativo.

Ela se levantou da cadeira e se distanciou um pouco dele, sentou-se no chão perto da lareira e encostou as costas no sofá, chamando-o com os dedos para que viesse para junto. Ela abriu as pernas para acolhê-lo e ele sentou-se com ela, repousando a cabeça no ombro dela, com os cabelos cor de areia roçando na bochecha da castanha. Era para sempre agora, ela tinha aceitado a condição e se manteria fiel à promessa.

* * *

 **N/A:** Aqui acabei fazendo uma coisa que não estava nos meus planos: juntei os dois logo rsrsrs mas é por uma causa bem bacana: a Hermione vai começar a aprender o que significa ser uma companheira nos próximos capítulos e vai descobrir que o negócio não é tão simples assim, como ela pensava muahahaha


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A:** Gente, nem planejava postar hoje mas decidi que seria melhor :)

Agradecimentos a Blond Handsome Strange e LadyHakuraS2 pelos comentários e dicas.

A partir desse momento, Hermione começa a assimilar o que significa o vínculo de alma, o que signfica ser a companheira de um lobisomem e a aprender a lidar com isso.

Boa leitura!

* * *

 **5\. Touching with a kiss of a beast**

 **Quatro semanas depois**

Quando contou para Gina e Luna como havia sido o encontro, elas deram pulos de alegria.

Assim que retornaram ao castelo, fizeram questão de ir a biblioteca. Não sabia que tipo de relacionamento teriam a partir de agora. Ambos, Remo e Aluado, queriam algo intimamente amoroso, a natureza deles era essa ela apontou mentalmente. Pediu que tivesse um pouco de tempo para organizar os pensamentos e sentimentos. Hermione sabia que não tinha mais volta, era com ele que ficaria. Não desejaria outra situação.

Já haviam se passado quatro semanas desde o primeiro encontro deles e o Halloween se aproximava cada vez mais. Pela primeira vez em seus anos de Hogwarts, a escola liberaria os alunos para passar o final de semana do Dia das Bruxas em casa. O dia em si passariam na escola mas o final de semana iriam para casa, seria uma sexta-feira e uma segunda-feira sem aulas. Veria os pais, estava cheia de saudades.

O domingo iria passar preguiçoso e planejava ficar bastante tempo na biblioteca refazendo as lições de Poções de Ron e Harry.

"Isso não faz sentindo algum! Eles precisam de responsabilidade!", ela falava sozinha.

"Atrapalho?", era Remo. A castanha sentiu um susto na hora e uma palpitação seguida por seu rubor rotineiro. "Desculpe o susto, eu apenas queria passar mais tempo com você", ela viu o sorriso sincero dele e o seu coração pesou um pouco, tinha pedido um pouco de tempo a ele mas não conseguia negar a companhia dele era boa.

"Sem problemas. Sente-se comigo", a castanha tirou os livros do seu lado e fez para que ele se sentasse. "Alguns trabalhos para corrigir?"

"As redações sobre A Bela e a Fera. Levei bastante tempo para decidir se iria corrigir mesmo ou não, a AD tem tomado bastante do meu tempo", ele disse rindo um pouco.

"Sentimos muito, não queríamos atrasar o seu trabalho", ela disse baixo o suficiente para denunciar alguma culpa que não tinha.

"Sem isso, não tem porque se desculpar. Eu gosto de ensinar vocês a se protegerem, mesmo sentindo que eu estou preparando-os para a guerra", aí havia melancolia no tom, não queria que ele se sentisse assim. "Bom, se quiser pode retomar o seu trabalho. Prometo que serei silencioso enquanto estiver aqui", ele deu uma piscadela a ela, que riu baixo e voltou a pena ao papel.

Se pudesse contar, diria que passaram boa parte da manhã em um silêncio confortável.

"Então, vai visitar os seus pais no Halloween?", ele perguntou sem tirar os olhos dos pergaminhos que corrigia.

"Sim, eles pediram que eu fosse", ela falou também sem perder a atenção nos pergaminhos que agora eram os de Harry.

"Sabe, acho que está na hora de um segundo encontro", ele disse confiante, vendo-a parar de escrever. "Apenas se você concordar, claro".

"Seria uma boa. O que está pensando em fazer?", ela recomeçou a escrever, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem do jeito que ele mais gostava.

"Não sei ainda. Percebi que gosta de um pouco de rock", ele falou e acertou. Hermione sempre teve uma queda por rock e a sua paixão começou com os garotos de Liverpool. "Consegui dois ingressos para um show do David Bowie em Londres, em um pub. Já é maior de idade, não haverá problemas para entrar", ele falou rindo com o canto da boca.

"Eu adoraria, sempre quis ir a um show de Bowie mas nunca tinha idade", ela falou sorrindo para ele.

"Ficamos combinados assim, então. Eu passo para pegá-la na sua casa às oito da noite. Podemos jantar algo e ir para o show depois. O que acha?", ele a olhava com expectativa. Quatro semanas haviam se passado, ele ainda carregava algumas escoriações da lua cheia passada e se preparava para a próxima que seria em dois dias.

"Vai ser ótimo", a castanha sorriu para ele. Já passava do meio-dia quando saíram da biblioteca.

Andavam lado a lado até a sala de Estudo dos Trouxas quando passaram por Severo Snape.

"Esperava que fosse mais inteligente que isso, Lupin", o homem falou quase que em fúria quando viu Hermione acompanhando-o. Logo continuou andando para onde queria.

"O que foi isso?", ela perguntou desconsertada, vendo a expressão dele se transformar.

"Snape sabe de nós. Ele ligou os pontos na noite em que Sirius quis matar Pedro Pettigrew. O modo como eu tinha protegido você de meu melhor amigo", ouviu Remo dizer com certa amargura e saudade.

"Sinto muito por fazê-lo passar por isso", Hermione falou pesarosa.

"Não precisa se desculpar, já disse. Aceita um chocolate quente? Já está esfriando e eu gostaria de falar sobre a sua redação", ele disse esboçando um sorriso.

Hermione aceitou e entrou nos aposentos dele. Eram escuros e tinham visão para o Lago Negro. Sentou-se no sofá e logo ele apareceu com duas canecas de chocolate nas mãos. O coração da castanha batia de forma descompassada, ainda se sentia nervosa com ele tão perto.

"A sua redação foi uma das melhores que li, senão a melhor. Não porque é minha companheira ou uma _irritante sabe-tudo_ como Snape gosta de lembrar. Gostei de como tratou a Fera", ele disse sorrindo. _Ele sorri demais._ Ele se aproximou dela no sofá e tocou a mão dela. "Posso fazer uma coisa?"

"O quê?", a castanha perguntou confusa.

"Feche os olhos", ele pediu.

Hermione sentiu ele se aproximando quando o sofá começou a ficar mais fundo perto de si. A respiração dele estava perto de seu rosto. Estava sendo uma batalha e tanto se manter de olhos fechados. Meio que já entendia o que ele faria. Só havia beijado um garoto na vida e o beijo foi horrível, Krum era um monstro de tão nojento que foi.

A castanha sentiu um leve roçar no canto dos seus lábios, um toque gentil. Remo se afastou um pouco, tomou o rosto dela nas mãos e a beijou diretamente agora. Apesar de ser um pouco desajeitada, pensou em retribuir do mesmo modo. Abriu um pouco a boca, dando passagem para outros movimentos. Quando o fez, Remo deu um pouco mais de atenção ao lábio inferior dela e isso fez com que a castanha relaxasse. Em questão de segundos, o beijo passou de lento e calmo para intenso e urgente, extremamente apaixonado. Se todos os beijos dali pra frente fossem assim, Hermione não queria beijar outras bocas nunca mais.

Se separaram apenas para buscar um pouco de ar. Ela fechou os olhos e sentiu uma leve cosquinha na barriga mas não se importou muito, talvez fossem as tais borboletas. Ele se deitou no sofá e colocou a cabeça no colo dela, com ela afagando os cabelos dele com todo o carinho do mundo.

.

.

.

.

 _Miserável! Eu quero mais! Como ousa? Ela é nossa, faça-a nossa!_

Às vezes Aluado era inconveniente demais. Não era hora ainda, não devia marcá-la ainda. Queria conhecê-la mais, amá-la mais. Fazê-la se entregar a ele aos poucos.

Quando ela assumiu que queria ser a companheira dele, de verdade, Aluado se debateu tão forte dentro de si que ficou com medo do lobo tomar conta dele naquele momento.

Aluado tinha o hábito de rosnar quando algum rapaz se aproximava dela, principalmente se tratando de Ronald Weasley e Córmaco McLaggen.

O Weasley mais novo estava desenvolvendo sentimentos por ela, Remo sentia de longe, mesmo com Lilá Brown no encalço do garoto. Já Córmaco fazia questão de ser inconveniente de propósito, chegou a separar duas ou três discussões deles pois ele não recebia não como resposta e se sentiu bem mais vaidoso quando descobriu que ela não sairia com ele pois estava namorando outro. Isso tudo dois dias depois do primeiro encontro, mesmo ela pedindo o tempo para se organizar e receber alguém na vida dela, ela disse que estavam namorando.

Quatro semanas se passaram desde o primeiro encontro e ainda estava separando as picuinhas de Córmaco e Hermione.

"...quem é ele, Granger? Aposto que o Weasley 'tá pegando você e a Brown ao mesmo tempo", ele sussurrou irritando Hermione.

"Cale a boca, McLaggen!", ela sussurrava irritada durante a aula de literatura. Estavam estudando escritores de fantasia.

Tinha que manter a máscara de professor deles enquanto ela estivesse estudando em Hogwarts. Seriam dois longos anos!

"McLaggen, Granger, detenção na hoje à noite", ele falou para eles. McLaggen com certeza faria de tudo para fugir e conseguiria. Isso fazia com que ficasse a sós com ela. "Se a srta. Granger não quiser contar com quem está namorando, ela está mais do que certa. Do contrário, se persistir, terá detenção até o Natal", Remo disse ferozmente.

A lua cheia começaria na noite seguinte e ele se sentia demasiadamente cansado. A detenção dela seria uma das desculpas para ter o seu conforto antes de virar uma fera. Ainda estava tomando a Mata-Cão e isso manteria a sua mente quase que intacta.

Eles leriam O Hobbit e escreveriam uma síntese sobre o livro para antes do Natal. A noite caiu e o jantar passou voando. A viu ri do com os amigos e desejou que fosse sempre assim, que ela nunca tivesse que ir para a guerra. Mas as escolhas e consequências os tinham colocado naquela situação toda, e só desejava protegê-la.

Ao final do jantar, Remo andou até a sua sala e aguardou os jovens. Andou ouvindo que McLaggen comeria vomitilhas para não ir a detenção, em uma hora dessas, provavelmente estaria se queixando para Madame Pomfrey. A aguardou chegar com uma caneca de chocolate quente, percebeu que ela gostava com canela, assim como ele.

"Boa noite, desculpe o atraso", ela disse bufando com pouca raiva.

"McLaggen não vem, pode se acalmar, Hermione", ele cruzou os braços vendo aquela menina que era a sua companheira, suspirar em alívio.

"Então eu não preciso da detenção?", ela perguntou sorrindo com o canto dos lábios. _Beije-a, imbecil, queremos sentir o gosto dela_.

"Não, não precisa. Mas eu apreciaria a sua companhia, se quiser ficar", ele disse descruzando os braços e sentando no sofá.

Ela se sentou ao lado dele, encarando a caneca de chocolate quente até que ele dissesse que não precisava de permissão para que bebesse. Ela levou a caneca aos lábios e suspirou. Talvez fosse a canela. Faltava apenas uma noite para a lua cheia e estava cansado. As olheiras estavam mais profundas que o de costume e os lábios ressecados. O cabelo mais bagunçado impossível. Remo chegou um pouco mais perto de Hermione e começou a acariciar o seu rosto. Ela estava um pouco assustada, a garota era uma sabe-tudo e já deveria saber sobre o desejo exacerbado antes da lua cheia.

"Acalme-se, Hermione, eu não vou fazer nada com você. Mas se você quiser me fazer alguns carinhos, eu agradeceria imensamente", ele sorriu marotamente ao final da frase.

Por essa ele não esperava. Ela o fez se deitar no sofá e deitou-se por cima dele, aninhando-se em seus braços. Nunca havia tido esse tipo de contato com uma mulher antes da lua cheia, preferia manter o desejo guardado a sete chaves. Tampouco foi alguém namorador, como Sirius havia sido. Quando jovem, tinha dado alguns beijos em uma ou duas meninas na escola e só. Depois, estava muito ocupado com a guerra e em se esconder.

Ela começou a traçar caminhos pelo peito dele com a ponta dos dedos enquanto ele afagava os cabelos revoltos dela.

"No que pensa?", ele disse.

"Em nós. Você me beijou e não me pediu em namoro apropriadamente", ela disse rindo, entrelaçando os dedos nos dele.

"É verdade", ele apenas assentiu.

"Então...?", ela disse levantando um pouco a cabeça para olhar para ele. Estreitou os olhos e o fez rir com essa expressão.

"Mas eu pensei qu-"

"Vai ter que pedir se me quiser com você", Hermione disse sensualmente. _Ela sabe brincar, ela sabe sim!_

"Está bem, Hermione Jean Granger, aceita este velho lobisomem como seu companheiro?", ele disse disparando.

"Aceito. E não se auto-deprecie, por favor, não é tão velho assim", ela disse cutucando o peito dele.

"A bela e a fera, realmente", ele concordou rindo.

Continuaram assim, nessa posição, por mais meia hora até que ouviram um farfalhar na lareira.

"Remo? Remo! Vamos, apareça!", era voz de Dumbledore.

Hermione jazia deitada sonolenta nos braços do lobisomem. Ele se desvencilhou tentando ser cuidadoso mas falhou. Ela acordou e gemeu um pouco por ter de levantar. Remo beijou a testa dela e deixou que se deitasse no sofá. Se levantou e andou até a lareira.

"O que deseja, Alvo?", ele se sentou em frente ao fogo.

"Venha até o meu escritório com urgência, por favor. Mas antes deixe a Srta. Granger próximo ao salão comunal da Grifinória", o homem falou com um sorrisinho de canto.

Remo andou até o sofá e beijou os lábios de Hermione com urgência, fazendo-a acordar assustada. "Preciso ir, Dumbledore me chamou e pediu que eu a acompanhasse até o Salão Comunal", ele disse beijando-a mais uma vez. "Vamos?"

A contragosto, ela levantou do sofá e prendeu os cabelos em um coque com uma caneta que estava próxima da mesa de centro. Arrumou as vestes, ficou na ponta dos pés e colocou os braços em volta do pescoço dele. Dessa vez ela o beijou, sendo casta e calma, mesmo sentindo as mãos dele apertarem cada vez mais a cintura dela.

"Como Dumbledore sabia que eu estava aqui?", ela perguntou depois de apartar o beijo.

"Aquele velho sempre sabe das coisas", ele riu enquanto beijava a bochecha da castanha. "Por isso precisamos ser extremamente cuidadosos. Se quisermos manter esse relacionamento, teremos que vivê-lo nas sombras".

"Remo João Lupin, você quer namorar escondido?", ela colocou a mão no peito como em falso espanto. "Aceito seus termos. Seria um escândalo e Rita Skeeter adoraria enfeitar ainda mais essa história".

"Vamos?", ele disse antes de arrancar mais beijo da agora namorada.

Andaram calmamente até um corredor próximo ao retrato da Mulher Gorda. A deixou na porta e disse alto o suficiente que ela parasse de se meter em confusão senão seria forçado a lhe dar mais uma detenção. No fundo, Remo quis rir do que havia dito.

.

.

.

.

"Ah, Remo! Que bom que chegou", Dumbledore disse sentado em sua cadeira. Na sala estavam Snape e Minerva, isso não deveria ser boa coisa. "Recebi uma mensagem de Molly Weasley. Ela avisou que alguns homens de preto foram vistos rondando a Toca. Acho prudente mudar temporariamente a sede da Ordem, mas não temos tantas opções".

"O Largo Grimmauld está interditado pelo Ministério, não poderíamos voltar. E boa parte da Ordem é composta por Weasleys...", Minerva falou pesarosa.

"Podemos conversar com Hermione, lembram-se que os pais dela ofereceram ajuda?", Remo disse por fim. "Eles não podem ficar juntos, seria imprudente demais".

"E o que sugere? Separá-los?", Snape questionou desdenhoso.

"Ah, sim, pode funcionar, Severo. Ronald e Ginevra seriam retornados à casa dos pais sob os cuidados dos irmãos, Harry iria para a casa de Quim sob a atenção de Tonks e Olho Tonto e Hermione voltaria para a casa dos pais sob a sua proteção junto com Emmeline. Eu mesmo posso visitar os Granger para contar isso devido ao seu estado", Dumbledore falou solenemente.

"Era somente isso ou podemos retornar a nossos afazeres mais importantes?", Snape perguntou ainda mais desdenhoso que nunca.

Dumbledore apenas acenou para que saíssem. "Você fica, Remo".

"Sobre Hermione estar no meu escritório..."

"Eu imagino o tipo de relacionamento que estejam tendo. Embora eu não deva encorajar, não vejo o porquê de não ficarem juntos, nenhuma regra da escola está sendo desrespeitada visto que a Srta. Granger já é maior de idade. Mas peço que sejam discretos, nem todos veriam com bons olhos um relacionamento entre um professor e sua aluna, ainda mais o professor sendo um lobisomem. Eu respeito quem você é, meu rapaz, e respeito o sentimento que ambos vocês nutrem pela garota. Só ajam com discrição e cautela dentro das paredes da escola", Dumbledore falou descontraído.

"Faremos isso, não se preocupe", Remo apenas disse isso.

"Assim que passar a lua cheia e vocês forem passar o Halloween fora, peço que cuide bem de Hermione. Ela terá um papel muito importante a desempenhar quando chegar a hora".

Dessa vez, o diretor falou sombrio.

.

.

.

.

 _Estava correndo de uma grande onda, não sabia o de estava. Parecia alguma câmara subterrânea. O uniforme da escola estava sujo de sangue, fuligem e poeira. Remo estava ao seu lado, correndo com ela, segurando a sua mão._

Hermione acordou assustada no meio da noite, era mais um pesadelo. Desde que a volta do Lorde das Trevas foi confirmada, ela estava tendo esses pesadelos. Pela primeira vez sonhou com Remo. Sentou-se na cama e resolveu ler um pouco. Harry havia dito que as aulas com Dumbledore começariam logo e que ela precisaria se preparar para lhe dar suporte em qualquer que fosse a situação.

Pegou mais uma vez o livro Hábitos Licântropos e começou de onde parou. Já havia passado da parte da infecção, da transformação, do convívio e agora iniciaria sobre a lua cheia.

 _Lobisomens adultos e sexualmente ativos tendem a externar os desejos mais primitivos do corpo, misturados aos do lobo, resultando em comportamentos devassos. Muitas pessoas que buscam novos horizontes em se tratando de prazer nessa fase da lua, esperam algum tipo de satisfação com o comportamento do lobisomem._

Segundo o livro, sentir algo cutucando a sua barriga era extremamente normal naquela época do mês, apenas isso.

Se sentiu desconfortável e não sabia se tinha coragem de dizer a ele. Tantas coisas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo que não sabia se devia ter esse tipo de conversa com ele agora. Se mandasse uma coruja para a mãe, ela provavelmente teria a mesma conversa de quando tinha catorze anos, sobre rapazes e contraceptivos. Era muito azar e desconcertante ter de passar por isso de novo.

Já passava das quatro da manhã quando acordou. Ainda tinha mais algumas horas para dormir mas não conseguiria pregar os olhos depois disso, do sonho. Ficou deitada até às seis da manhã e então se levantou. Tomou banho, fez sua higiene bucal e se vestiu em tempo recorde. Desceu para o Grande Salão que no momento estava quase vazio e se sentou no local de sempre, apreciando o silêncio. Tornou a abrir o livro sobre os hábitos dos lobisomens e viu algo muito importante sobre o lobisomem e a sua companheira.

 _Embora mais raro em tempos modernos, muitos lobisomens ainda continuam encontrando as suas companheiras. Muito do costume antigo foi perdido, mas alguns ainda preferem o modo antigo: estabelecer uma relação amorosa com a mulher em que de preferência se casem com as mesmas e a marquem depois da primeira relação sexual. É errado dizer que a licantropia é transmitida também pela hereditariedade, portanto, crianças nascidas de uma união entre lobisomem-humana são devidamente humanas com sangue mágico, se tornando apenas bruxos em 100% dos casos._

 _Sobre a marca, cada indivíduo tem a sua preferência sobre como fazê-la. Em absoluta certeza acontece durante o primeiro ato sexual, com o lobisomem firmando o seu domínio sobre a companheira. Na maioria dos casos, é escolhido um local visível entre o ombro e o pescoço onde será dada uma mordida que queimará a pele e deixará uma cicatriz não-dolorosa._

Hermione travou o maxilar ao ler aquilo. Seria marcada. Achou aquilo um tanto sexista, ser marcada apenas por ser mulher e companheira. Mas tremeu mais ainda por ler que teria que fazer amor com ele. Não se sentia pronta para isso.

Aos poucos alguns professors foram entrando no salão. Remo se sentou ao lado de Dumbledore e estavam conversando ávidamente sobre algo. Lançou um olhar a ele, como se dissesse bom dia apenas com os olhos e o sorriso. Ele retribuiu calorosamente. Hermione percebeu que ele parecia cansado. O viu acenar para ela e um pequeno embrulho apareceu diante dos seus olhos.

Era dourado e tinha um pequeno pergaminho dobrado cuidadosamente.

 _Para Bela, uma prova de que és a dona do meu coração._

 _Fera_.

A castanha abriu o pacotinho e de dentro caiu uma caixinha preta de veludo. Abriu a peça e viu um anel dourado delicado com uma pedra negra. Dentro estava escrito _Lyall Lupin_. Se aquilo realmente fosse o que estava pensando, Remo estava dando a ela joias que pertenciam aos pais dele. O colar ela sabia que era da mãe dele, Hope Lupin. Então o nome que estaria escrito no outro anel deveria ser Hope.

Ela direcionou o seu olhar mais uma vez à mesa dos professores e viu-o sorrir e acenar com a mão esquerda para ela, meio que mostrando que já estava usando a sua. Alianças na mão esquerda não signifiam compromisso, significam casamento. E isso queria dizer que Hermione estava _casada_ com ele, independente de ostentar o sobrenome Lupin ou não, coisa que não seria possível em tempos como esse. Colocou o anel no seu dedo anelar da mão esquerda e acenou de volta para ele.

Agora era fato, Segundo o vínculo de alma, estavam casados.

* * *

 **N/A:** A nível de esclarecimento, o vínculo de alma (pelo menos aqui nesta narrativa) funciona como um casamento, uma promessa feita. A partir de agora HErmione começa a lidar com isso.

Gostaram?


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A:** Agradecimentos à LadyHakuraS2 e Blond Handsome Strange pelos comentários no capítulo anterior

Bom, eu acabei colocando um pouco da minha experiência nesse capítulo, do que aconteceu comigo (vocês vão entender rsrs)  
Boa leitura!  
ps: quem tiver spotify, vai lá no meu perfil, stormqueen_ ... Tem uma playlist de BATB ela é atualizada todos os dias ;)

* * *

 **6\. Forgive me, I need more than you can offer**

Hermione passou a viagem de volta a Londres toda emburrada. Ron estava sumido com Lilá, Harry estava agarrado com aquele livro do Príncipe Mestiço e Remo dormia ao lado dela. A lua cheia não havia sido tão tensa, ele mesmo disse que estava bem, que precisava apenas dormir. A castanha estava tensa por ter tido que transfigurar o seu anel em uma pulseira.

Ainda não tinha engolido totalmente o fato de que agora estava casada, praticamente. Não era uma união reconhecida pela lei e não esperava que aceitando o vínculo de companheira, estava aceitando o algum pedido maluco de casamento. _O sentimento mais forte e puro_. Ela tombou a cabeça para trás quando se lembrou disso.

"Então... McLaggen lhe deu a pulseira?", Harry perguntou constrangido.

"Não! Eu não aceitaria nada que viesse dele, por Merlin, Harry. Ganhei de meu namorado, satisfeito? E que no caso não é o McLaggen", ela falou cortante.

"Quando vamos conhece-lo? Sabe, eu sou o seu melhor amigo, o seu irmão, acho que deveria me dizer quem é", ele disse por fim.

Hermione se controlou para não falar besteiras. Se sentia culpada por esconder algo tão importante assim dele. Ela respirou fundo e olhou nos olhos de Harry. O garoto estava cansado e tinha olheiras. Talvez as aulas com Dumbledore o estivessem cansando demais. Fechou os olhos e contou até dez.

"Vamos lá fora, o trem está quase vazio", ela falou baixo. Assim que saíram, viram Ron aos beijos com Lilá e Luna distribuindo edições d'O Pasquim. Esperou que o movimento suavizasse e o puxou pela camisa. "O que eu vou falar é um segredo, não pode contar nem a Ronald. Promete?", o garoto assentiu e ela continuou. "Eu... Eu meio que me casei", ela disse por fim.

"Hermione, ou você se casa ou você não se casa, como meio que se casou?"

"Bom, lembra-se das aulas de Snape sobre lobisomens?", Harry acenou positivamente com a cabeça e ela decidiu continuar, mesmo um pouco aflita. "Lembra-se que ele falou sobre os vínculos de alma e o quão raros eles são hoje em dia?"

"Sim, a tal da companheira e essas coisas... Não, Hermione, não! Você é a companheira de Fenrir Greyback?"

"Claro que não, seu idiota!", exclamou se sentindo ofendida.

"Então o outro lobisomem que conhecemos é o prof-", ele tremeu ao pensar.

"Exatamente", ela falou suspirando.

"Então é por isso que tem andado estranho nas reuniões da Armada", Harry falou com o rosto queimando de tão vermelho.

"Isso não pode se espalhar, Harry. Por favor, mantenha o segredo, é o que pedimos".

"Não se preocupe, Mione. Apenas não sei como olhar para vocês agora sem imaginar os dois se beijando, desculpa", o garoto riu.

Ambos voltaram à cabine e ela explicou como tudo funcionava, a sua responsabilidade como companheira e esse quase casamento, com Harry perguntando o tempo todo se era pra valer. Hermione ainda pesquisaria bastante sobre o vínculo e o casamento e principalmente sobre a marca.

Remo acordou, viu os dois sentados lado a lado e perguntou se eles tinham certeza que não eram irmãos. Ela contou que Harry já sabia de tudo. O lobisomem ficou surpreso e se sentou tenso no sofá. A castanha apenas ria de como o amigo tentou assustá-lo dizendo que se partisse o coração dela, ele iria virar comida de hipogrifo. Hermione tirou a varinha do casaco e pousou a pulseira no assento, murmurou alguma coisa e a ela voltou a ser um anel dourado com uma pedra negra. Ela tornou a colocá-lo no dedo quando Lupin tirou o seu e guardou no bolso do paletó.

"Estamos chegando", ela falou e se levantou para pegar a mochila. Remo se apressou e pegou por ela. "Obrigada".

Harry não tinha ninguém e ela sabia que Quim havia se responsabilizado por ele nesse final de semana. Pensou que Tonks estaria lá, esperando por Remo enquanto ela já estava casada com ele. Assim que saíram do trem, Fred e Jorge estava esperando por Ron e Gina.

"Então, vamos todos?", Fred perguntou.

"Não, Mione vai para casa e eu vou para a casa do Auror Shaklebolt", Harry respondeu.

"Certo, então, tenham um bom final de semana", desejou Jorge.

Harry, Hermione e Remo atravessaram a barreira e lá estavam as pessoas que deveriam encontrar. Tonks sorriu boba ao ver Remo. Ao lado dela estavam Quim, Olho Tonto e Emmeline Vance. No fundo, viu-se um casal conversando animadamente sobre algo. Eles direcionaram a atenção aos presentes e caminharam a passos largos para Hermione.

"Mãe! Pai!", a castanha falou abraçando-os bem forte.

"Docinho", o pai dela falou deixando-a da cor de um tomate. "O seu professor, Dumbledore, me procurou durante a semana. Disse que você e os meninos precisam ficar separados durante um tempo sob a proteção de alguém de uma tal de Ordem".

"Como?", ela perguntou confusa.

"Sim, srta. Granger, o sr. Potter vai para a minha casa comigo, Olho Tonto e Tonks. Já foi acertado com os seus pais que Remo ficará responsável por você. Emmeline dará suporte aos dois grupos. Todos de acordo?", perguntou Quim.

Ninguém protestou, então ele deu isso como uma concordância. Por Merlin, ela ficaria com Remo durante o final de semana todo, na casa dos pais! Se muniu de toda a coragem que tinha e esboçou uma cara de tédio. Tonks havia pedido para conversar com Remo em particular, por isso ele não estava perto. Hermione teve um péssimo pressentimento quando isso aconteceu, talvez fosse o vínculo reconhecendo a jovem metamorfomaga como algum tipo de ameaça. Sacudiu a cabeça em negação e andou até a saída da estação para esperá-los.

Ele não demorou muito para chegar até os Granger e Hermione se sentiu culpada ao ver Tonks sair chorando do local.

"Então você é Remo Lupin, muito prazer, David e Charlotte Granger", o homem disse estendendo a mão para o lobisomem.

"O prazer é meu em conhecer os pais de Hermione", a castanha viu o seu Remo retribuir o aperto com entusiasmo. "Acho que já podemos ir, Harry já está encaminhado".

O caminho todo foi em silêncio. E se os pais de Hermione não gostassem de Lupin? A castanha tinha plena consciência de que naquele momento ele era apenas um professor, no máximo um amigo dela. Um frio na barriga a atingiu e ele percebeu, lançando um olhar significativo, como se quisesse dizer que estava tudo bem.

.

.

.

.

Já era noite e o jantar estava próximo. Hermione o acomodou em um quarto de hóspedes no final do corredor da pequena casa dos Granger. Ficava em um bairro extremamente residencial de Londres, com casa iguais e jardins perfeitos. Se imaginava morando com Hermione em uma casa dessas quando essa loucura toda de guerra tiver acabado. Tomou um banho quente e mudou de roupa, colocando uma camisa de algodão e uma calça de moletom. Era sexta-feira à noite.

Algo cheirava incrivelmente bem escadas abaixo.

"Oi", ele ouviu uma voz feminina no cômodo. _Agarre-a, imbecil!_

"Oi", ele se virou e viu que ela estava de pijamas também. "Minha mãe pediu que eu o chamasse para jantar, fizemos bolo de carne", ela sorriu confiante.

"Vá na frente, não demoro", ele sorriu. Notou que ela não estava usando a aliança e seria prudente que ele também não usasse. Tirou a joia do dedo e colocou no bolso do paletó que descansava na cadeira.

Desceu as escadas e logo chegou a sala de jantar onde estavam todos.

"Boa noite, Remo. Pode se sentar, Charlie vai trazer o jantar logo, logo", o pai de Hermione o analisou dos pés à cabeça. "Então... Você é bruxo dessa tal Ordem..."

"Sim, sr. Granger. Minha mãe era trouxa", ele disse se sentando.

"Ah, claro. O que mais sente falta no nosso lado do mundo?", David perguntou curioso.

"Filmes e futebol são grandes paixões", Remo disse lutando para manter a calma. "Embora eu aprecie bastante quadribol, esporte dos bruxos".

Charlotte entrou com Hermione ajudando a levar as coisas para a mesa. Todos pareciam estar de pijamas, visto que já eram quase nove da noite. Hermione estava com o rosto vermelho quando se sentou. Jantaram em silêncio e no final, Remo foi convidado por David a assistir uma partida de futebol com ele entre Brasil e Inglaterra dizendo que se tratando de quadribol, sempre é prudente temer os brasileiros.

"Remo, você tem esposa, namorada...?", percebeu o pai de Hermione tentar arrancar alguma informação dele.

"Er... Não sei se eu deveria chamar assim, mas tenho uma pessoa", ele disse depois de suspirar.

"Eu percebi os olhares que dá à minha filha. É ela, não?", o homem perguntou dando um gole enorme no seu café. "Eu não posso julgar ninguém, entenda isso. Eu conheci Charlotte quando ela estava terminando o colégio. Eu já era dentista e tinha um pequeno consultório no centro. Sou dezessete anos mais velho que ela, não acredito que não tenha reparado?", o homem riu. "Começamos a namorar escondidos depois de um natal e logo nos casamos. Ela começou a faculdade e quando se formou, tivemos Hermione. Não posso dizer que concordou ou aceito, Hermione já é maior de idade e sabe o que faz. Só espero que isso não seja apenas uma brincadeira".

O homem parecia surpreso com o que havia dito. Para ter falado isso, com certeza Dumbledore devia ter omitido o fato de que Remo é professor me Hogwarts. Aquele velho é danado. Já passavam das dez da noite quando a partida acabou com um clima um pouco pesado rondando a sala. Remo subiu para o seu quarto e viu que Hermione estava de porta aberta, estudando alguma coisa. Ele sorriu para si e seguiu em frente.

O lobisomem acordou assustado no meio da noite. Não gostava muito de tempestades e lá fora o tempo estava torrencialmente feio. Olhou para o despertador e ainda era duas da manhã. A garganta estava seca. Se levantou e calçou os chinelos para poder ir em direção à cozinha. Assim que adentrou, viu uma silhueta feminina com um gato nos braços.

"Também não conseguiu dormir?", ele perguntou fazendo-a se assustar.

"Acordei de um pesadelo, só isso", ela disse se virando para ele. Remo andou até ela e a abraçou pela cintura, inebriando-se pelo cheiro de morango que ela tinha. "Não devia me abraçar assim, meus pais não desconfiam de nós".

"Não, não desconfiam. O seu pai já sabe de nós. Aparentemente Alvo contou a ele", ele soltou um risinho. "Ele não disse que concorda ou aceita, só espera que eu não brinque com os seus sentimentos".

"O meu pai? O grande David Wheeler Granger disse isso?", ela falou espantada.

"Sim, ele me contou a história dele com a sua mãe, falou que espera que o que nós temos não seja apenas uma brincadeira", ele disse beijando o pescoço dela. _Vamos, marque-a! Aqui, o local perfeito!_

"O que Tonks queria com você?", ela perguntou fingindo desinteresse.

Sabia que aquela conversa não seria fácil. No dia em que foram ao Beco Diagonal, Tonks o havia beijado à força. Ele estava pensando em iniciar um relacionamento com alguém para que pudesse deixar Hermione como protegida apenas. Mas depois da noite anterior, ele começou a reconsiderar isso por causa do conforto que ela o proporcionou somente por afagar o seu rosto. A metamorfomaga o pegou desprevenido e sabia que Hermione tinha presenciado o beijo. E agora Tonks dizia que se sentia pronta para um relacionamento apesar de tudo, que tinha lido sobre as companheiras e o vínculo de alma e dizia que tinha quase certeza de que era a companheira dele. Se sentia péssimo por quebrar o coração de alguém tão gentil.

"Tonks queria conversar comigo sobre o vínculo de alma. Ela disse que sente que tem uma forte ligação comigo e que pode ser isso", ele disse finalmente. "Mas o vínculo de alma é sentido primeiro pelo lobisomem, a companheira sente depois disso, dependendo de como acontecer. O que sentiu quando me viu?"

"Senti borboletas no estômago e uma vontade imensa de segurar a sua mão", ela disse rindo. "Ainda vamos ter o nosso encontro amanhã?"

"Apenas se você quiser, Mione", ele disse virando-a e tomando os lábios dela nos seus. Remo tinha urgência. Não podiam se beijar quando quisessem por estarem aonde estavam, então esse foi cheio de saudade e paixão.

Remo ainda tinha alguma energia da lua cheia, se sentia extremamente excitado por estar com ela, a sua companheira, na casa dos pais dela e eles se agarrando de madrugada na cozinha. Hermione vestia um pijama de ursinhos com uma calça de moletom azul. Não estava nem um pouco atraente, mas ele gostava mesmo assim. O homem estava se controlando para que não fizesse nada que ela não estivesse pronta a dar. Em um súbito momento de paixão, ele a agarrou pela cintura e a pôs sentada na bancada ao lado da pia. Hermione era baixa, em pé a cabeça dela ficava quase na altura do ombro dele. Ele achava fofo.

"Gostou do anel?", ele perguntou depois de beijar os lábios da castanha com avidez.

"Sim, mas me sinto estranha aceitando joias da sua família", ela respondeu baixando os olhos.

"Essas alianças foram de meus pais e eles se amaram até o fim. Espero que traga a mesma sorte a nós", ele disse segurando as mãos dela e depositando um beijo em um local atrás da orelha da castanha, fazendo-a suspirar. "Eu ainda espero pelo dia em que possamos usá-las em público".

"Poderemos usá-las amanhã", ela sorriu.

Remo estava em chamas, ele a queria. Mas sabia que ela não podia oferecer isso agora.

"Vamos dormir? Precisamos estar descansados", ele falou antes de beijá-la apaixonadamente. Era quente e urgente, como se precisasse disso para viver. Sem querer, suas mãos começaram a passear bastante pela cintura dela, rumando a pele por baixo da blusa.

Ela gemeu com o toque e apartou o beijo. "Eu não me sinto pronta para ser marcada", ela falou depressa, surpreendendo-o.

"Eu não esperava que se sentisse, calma", ele a abraçou. "Isso é um grande passo, precisamos garantir que estamos prontos para dá-lo. Agora vamos, _docinho_ , você precisa dormir".

Num súbito momento, ele a pegou no colo. Ela se aconchegou no peito dele. Subiu as escadas com a agora esposa, segundo o vínculo de alma, e a depositou em sua cama. Cobriu Hermione e beijou os seus lábios pela última vez naquela noite.

"Eu já amo você, Remo, só queria que soubesse", ela disse bocejando.

"Eu também já amo você, Mione".

.

.

.

.

Era um sábado comum, chovia bastante em Londres e isso talvez atrapalhasse o encontro que teriam durante a noite. Hermione acordou se sentindo bem e descansada apesar de ter dormido pouco. Foi ao banheiro no corredor, tomou banho e fez a sua higiene matinal. Estava se sentindo muito bem.

Desceu para tomar café da manhã e não encontrou ninguém na cozinha, apenas um bilhete.

 _Docinho, tivemos que comparecer a uma palestra em uma cidade vizinha, não tardamos a voltar, talvez amanhã._

 _D._

Os seus pais não estavam em casa. Pela primeira vez, ela se viu sozinha com um homem em casa, mesmo ele sendo o seu agora _marido_ segundo as leis de vínculo de alma. Hermione suspirou ao pensar nisso. O dia estava bastante frio e então resolveu começar a fazer chá e biscoitos. Colocou alguma música para tocar, escolhendo The Beatles. A faixa Yesterday começou a tocar e a castanha, a cantar junto com a música.

"...love was such na easy game to play, now I need a place to hide away..."

"oh, I believe, in yesterday", uma voz que começou longe. A castanha sorriu quando reconheceu, mas mesmo assim não se virou.

"why she had to go, I don't know, she woudn't say..."

"...I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday", ele disse se aproximando dela.

Ele tomou a castanha pela mão para que ela se aproximasse dele. Pousou uma mão em sua cintura enquanto a outra continuava entrelaçada à sua. Começaram a dançar ali mesmo na cozinha, sem que ninguém os visse. Durou pouco, apenas mais algumas baladas, mas foi o suficiente para que ela o abraçasse com todas forças, ficando na ponta dos pés. Ele afagou os cabelos de Hermione com os olhos fechados.

"Meus pais vão ficar fora até amanhã de manhã, provavelmente. Podemos fazer coisas que casais normais normalmente fazem aos finais de semana. Contanto que envolvam ficar em casa, a chuva não nos deixará sair agora", ela falou se voltando para a chaleira que gritava pela cozinha.

"Podemos ver filmes e pedir comida chinesa, tenho um pouco de dinheiro trouxa ainda", ele disse se sentando à mesa. Hermione sentiu quando ele usou magia para conjurar um pote de geleia de morango e uma caneca e não pode deixar de rir.

Assim que o chá ficou pronto, ela se sentou com ele. Era uma cena cômica. Ele conseguia comer mais que Ron quando estava sozinho, estava sendo hilário e nojento. Ele colocou geleia em uma torrada e comeu sem cerimônia. Hermione imaginou se num futuro não tão distante estariam assim, fazendo uma refeição agradável juntos. Terminaram de comer, lavaram a louça e foram para a sala de estar.

Os Granger tinham uma grande televisão com um aparelho de VHS, talvez pudessem assistir alguma coisa.

"Temos algumas fitas de terror e vários romances, minha mãe os adora".

Assim que se levantou, ele tocou a sua mão e ela notou que também usava a sua aliança. Ela havia dormido com a sua e teve a impressão de que isso os faria um casal normal por pelo menos algumas horas. Ela selecionou O Silêncio dos Inocentes para assistirem. Já estava quase na hora do almoço quando resolveram realmente colocar o filme e dar uma trégua nos beijos e carinhos. Uma trégua apenas. A castanha ligou para um restaurante de comida chinesa e pediu uma refeição completa para dois. Não tardou muito para que a comida chegasse e eles comessem assistindo ao filme.

"Uma curiosidade: Hannibal Lecter foi inspirado em uma grande lenda bruxa. Thomas Harris foi casado com uma bruxa nascida trouxa e ela lhe contou alguns contos mágicos, entre eles a história de Harrold Levinthal, um bruxo enobrecido na sociedade trouxa no século XIX. Diz o conto que ele era um curandeiro e que gostava de matar pessoas para estudar a sua anatomia. As partes que ele não utilizava, simplesmente as comia", Remo disse dando de ombros.

"Os bruxos estão muito bem infiltrados na comunidade trouxa", ela disse se recostando no sofá, iniciando o filme.

"Mais do que imagina, docinho", ele sorriu marotamente enquanto levitava a caixinha de comida até perto de si.

Hermione se aconchegou no peito dele e puxou a caixinha para si, para que dividissem. Era muito do mesmo. Comeram, viram o filme e perceberam que a chuva finalmente estava cedendo. A castanha sorriu, isso era um sinal de que poderiam ter o seu encontro. Dormiram abraçados no sofá até o comecinho da noite.

Tomaram banho, se arrumaram e tomaram os cuidados necessários para que não fossem vistos com maus olhos. Tomaram um táxi e logo chegaram a um pub no centro de Londres. Não parecia do tipo chique, era mais comum.

"Nome na lista, senhor?", um garoto de mais ou menos dezoito anos perguntou.

"Remo e Hermione Lupin, por favor", ele sorriu para ela enquanto falava.

"Muito bem, podem entrar", o garoto disse levantando uma sobrancelha para os dois. "A sua mesa é a 5, aproveitem o show".

Entraram e viram o salão quase cheio. Ia ser um show muito disputado de Bowie. Ele estava a alguns meses sem tocar e decidira que ia se apresentar para um pequeno grupo.

"Consegui as entradas com Oliver, meu primo", ele disse levando duas garrafas de cerveja para a mesa.

"Seu primo? Não sabia que tinha família, você nunca fala deles", ela ficou corada ao tocar nesse assunto. "E por que disse _Remo e Hermione Lupin_?"

"Se eu dei uma aliança de casamento a você e estamos usando na mão esquerda, isso significa que estamos casados, o lobo reconhece como isso, pelo menos. O vínculo entre lobisomem e companheira se fortalece a cada dia e uma hora o lobo nos faz fazer algumas loucuras. Se quiser podemos parar de usá-las, não tem problema", ele falou pausadamente a última parte.

"Em nenhum momento me recusei a usá-la. E isso tira o McLaggen do meu pé. Só que você nunca pede as coisas de mim, eu precisei implorar para que me pedisse me namoro", ela disse rindo.

O momento me que David Bowie entrou no palco, todas as luzes se apagaram e um grande refletor o iluminou. Cantou algumas canções conhecidas e Hermione sabia todas de cor e salteado. Mas uma em especial a fez se emocionar. Não somente pela canção em si, mas pelo que ouviu.

 _...I, I will be king and you, you will be queen... Though nothing would drive them away, we can beat them just for one day... We can be heroes just for onde day_

"Não será fácil, eu nunca disse que seria. Mas juntos podemos passar por tudo, eu acredito", ele disse gentilmente tomando os lábios dela nos seus. "Eu amo você, Hermione _Lupin_ ".

Esta noite ela se sentia completamente relaxada com ele. Estava nos seus braços, os únicos que ela queria estar.

* * *

Sobre aquele papo do Remo com o pai da Mione... Foi a conversa que o meu pai teve com o meu namorado quando eu apresentei os dois kkkkkkkk  
Gostaram? Capítulo que vem começam a aparecer algumas surpresinhas...


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo surpresa!

 **N/A:** Genteneys, to tão feliz, saiu a lista dos aprovados do vestibular que fiz há algumas semanas e eu fui aprovada! Semana que vem começa a matrícula e vou cursar Pedagogia em 2016! Fiquei tão feliz que resolvi adiantar o capítulo de sexta pra hoje... Mas keep calm, ainda vamos ter o capítulo de Natal ;)  
Agradecimentos a LadyHakuraS2 por comentar  
Bom, esse capítulo explica um pouco como Remo e Mione se casaram sem se casar rsrsrs é algo bem poderoso ;)  
Boa leitura!

* * *

 **7\. Forever shall the wolf in me, desire the sheep in you**

O dia seguinte ao encontro havia sido um pouco constrangedor. Amanheceram deitados e abraçados no carpete da sala de estar, com uma garrafa de vinho aberta e duas taças vazias. Por sorte, os pais de Hermione não chegaram no horário previsto, acabaram se demorando devido a um acidente na estrada que causou congestionamento. Arrumaram tudo e começaram a arrumar as suas coisas, no dia seguinte voltariam para Hogwarts. Na sua cama, estava uma foto dos dois, daquelas tiradas com câmera Polaroid e embaixo estava escrito _3 de novembro de 1996, Remo e Hermione Lupin_. Os dois estavam sorrindo, abraçados. Ele com uma garrafa de cerveja nas mãos, ambos ostentando as alianças douradas.

Os pais de Hermione não tardaram a chegar e não desconfiaram de nada. Quando a segunda-feira chegou, logo foram para King's Cross.

"Sei que vai cuidar bem dela, Remo. Dumbledore me garantiu que está mais que segura com você", o pai dela disse enquanto apertava a mão do lobisomem.

"Claro, vou cuidar sim, não se preocupe", ele respondeu sem graça.

A castanha se despediu dos pais calorosamente antes de atravessar a barreira mágica. Lá viu Harry, Ron e Gina. Todos foram para uma cabine e esperaram o trem partir.

"Bom, vou encontrar Lilá", ele disse saindo, visivelmente desconfiado ao ver Remo e Hermione lado a lado.

"Abaixem as persianas e tranquem a porta. Até depois", Gina disse saindo e levando Harry com ela.

Com um aceno de varinha, as persianas abaixaram e a porta estava trancada. Não imaginavam porque Gina pediu aquilo, mas a castanha viu um pequeno embrulho ao lado de sua mochila. Quando a castanha abriu, era um vestido preto. Parecia ser antigo. Tinha o busto justo e a saia era rodada, não tinha mangas e os botões eram perfeitamente alinhados. Um fino cinto marrom adornava a cintura e a gola era comum. Era um vestido simples e elegante, não muito revelador e nem tão casto.

"Era de minha mãe, encontrei quando fiz uma visita ao meu pai antes das aulas começarem. Acho que cabe em você. Gina o escondeu bem n'A Toca", ele falou baixo.

"Tem que parar de me dar as coisas de sua mãe", ela disse rindo e dobrando o vestido novamente. "Por que?"

"Meu pai iria jogar fora as roupas, joias, objetos, tudo que fosse da minha mãe. Ele sente a falta dela e aquela casa parece um santuário. Pedi para levar tudo para a casa dos Weasley e Molly concordou em guardar no sótão. Meu pai não usava mais as alianças e então eu pedi para mim", ele explicou.

"Remo, onde vou usar este vestido? Já estamos em novembro e a neve vai estar espessa logo", Hermione disse rindo.

"Estava pensando que poderia usá-lo na festa de natal n'A Toca, Molly quer que a Ordem esteja lá".

Ela assentiu e colocou o pacote na mochila, já estavam quase chegando. Remo a ajudou o trajeto todo e alguns alunos começaram a desconfiar que houvesse mais do que uma simples interação aluna/professor entre eles. Assim que chegaram na escada principal, Minerva os abordou.

"Professor Lupin, srta. Granger, o Professor Dumbledore deseja vê-los imediatamente", ela disse austera. Caminharam lado a lado atrás da professora e até verem a gárgula. "Sapos de Chocolate", ela falou e então a peça se moveu.

Subiram as escadas e encontraram o velho professor sentado em sua escrivaninha. Ele parecia cansado e definitivamente havia algo de muito errado com a mão dele, como se estivesse gangrenando.

"Remo, Hermione", ele falou com o seu típico sorriso fácil. "Recebi uma coruja do Ministério hoje me informando sobre um casamento às pressas. Têm algo que gostariam de compartilhar?". Remo engoliu seco e Hermione arregalou os olhos. "Eu já imaginava por isso, a promessa de uma companheira é o sentimento mais forte de todos".

"Então... eu acho que devo arrumar as minhas coisas e deixar o castelo imediatamen-"

"Não, Remo, não será necessário, pode continuar lecionando normalmente. Mas eu gostaria de conversar com Hermione, sim? Nos vemos no jantar, Lupin". Remo se retirou da sala e então Hermione sentiu cada vez mais os ombros pesarem. "Ah, Hermione, relaxe. Suponho que tenha muitas perguntas para me fazer. Não sou um especialista em lobisomens mas tenho algum conhecimento sobre os seus vínculos de alma", Alvo a convidou para sentar ao seu lado, enquanto este tricotava algo roxo e cinza.

"Professor, não nos casamos legalmente. Então por que o senhor recebeu uma coruja no Ministério?", ela perguntou intrigada.

"Hermione, nem todos os lobisomens foram bruxos antes da licantropia. Como Remo foi um, a aliança que ele lhe deu está ligada ao Ministério por um feitiço muito poderoso. Ele reconhece o casamento quando as duas alianças estão com pessoas que se amam verdadeiramente, elas percebendo isso ou não. Como o vínculo de alma é extremamente forte, o feitiço deve ter sido ativado quando os dois colocaram as alianças. Segundo este pergaminho", ele levantou o papel para ela, "estão casados desde a sexta-feira de manhã e Rufo mandou para mim a certidão de casamento de vocês. Acalme-se, criança, tudo continuará como está. Isso é um segredo, eu suponho. Então continuará a dormir na Torre da Grifinória, frequentar as suas aulas normalmente, mas creio que Remo não será mais capaz de avalia-la, sinto muito".

"Tudo isso é tão... novo. Até algumas semanas atrás eu não fazia ideia de que era a companheira de um lobisomem e isso tem me causado algumas dores de cabeça. Garotas adolescentes podem ser maldosas", ela suspirou com a última frase.

"Garanto que conseguirá lutar bravamente contra isso, Hermione. Apenas, aceite o que Remo tem a lhe oferecer. Não é muito, é verdade, mas ele tem amor e um coração gentil. Isso é muito mais do que merecemos. Veja, terminei. Isso são para vocês, cachecóis de casal", ele gentilmente entregou as peças à castanha. Eram fofos e coloridos. Ela também tinha feito uma peça igual para o diretor, mas nas cores da Grifinória. "Vá com cuidado, Sra. Lupin e não se atrase para o jantar. Sugiro que entregue a peça ao seu marido o mais rápido possível. Está ficando frio".

Hermione saiu da sala e rumou a sala de Remo. Estava escura, o que dizia que ele estivesse em seus aposentos privados com uma xícara de chocolate quente nas mãos.

.

.

.

.

"Alvo disse mesmo isso? Onde está essa certidão?", ele perguntou curioso e inquieto. O lobo estava tentando assumir o controle. Hermione entregou um pergaminho selado do Ministério da Magia a ele. " _Caros Remo Lupin e Hermione Granger, por meio deste, declaro que o feitiço Affectio Amare foi acionado em suas alianças. Não se faz necessário o comparecimento no ministério para um casamento legal visto que já se encontram vinculados_ ", ele terminou de ler em voz alta para dar atenção ao documento anexado.

 _ **Certidão de Casamento**_

 _Nesta data, certifica-se a união matrimonial entre Remo João Lupin e Hermione Jean Granger, outorgando assim e oficializando o enlace perante a justiça mágica e o feitiço Affectio Amare comprometendo-se a amar e respeitar o cônjuge na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza até que a morte os separe._

 _Hermione Jean Granger passa a assinar como Hermione Jean Lupin, se assim desejar._

 _Pelo poder a mim concedido, os declaro oficialmente casados._

 _Londres, 2 de novembro de 1996,_

 _Rufo Scrimgeour, Ministro da Magia._

Remo deixou a carta cair no chão e massageou as têmporas. Hermione estava sentada no seu sofá, tremendo. Ele se sentou ao lado dela e entrelaçou a sua mão na dela.

"Vai dar tudo certo. Só precisamos manter certo sigilo sobre essa situação", ele falou calmo.

"Eu estou... assustada", ela sussurrou. "Isso vai ser um escândalo quando vir à tona, o Profeta Diário vai adorar publicar esta manchete".

"Hermione, calma. Nada vai mudar, vamos continuar quietos sobre isso, sobre o nosso _casamento_. Pelo menos você pode continuar a usar a sua aliança, me faria feliz com isso", ele tentou esboçar alguma graça nisso. "Vamos, acho que podemos ter uma primeira dança". Era uma batida um pouco lenta, conhecia aquela voz. Era Wonderwall, do Oasis.

Ele fez uma mesura exagerada e a tomou nos braços. Faria de tudo para tranquiliza-la naquele momento. Começou a acariciar os fios rebeldes do cabelo dela e colocou um cacho atrás da orelha, beijou a testa dela carinhosamente, roçando a sua barba por fazer na pele enquanto trazia a sua cabeça para o ombro dele.

"Ficará tudo bem, Hermione, não se preocupe. Agora vá para o seu quarto e não se atrase para o jantar, Alvo nos aguarda", ele disse depois que a música acabou. Tocou os lábios dela nos dele a viu sair pela porta.

Não demoraria muito para que muitos suspeitassem o que havia por trás daquilo.

.

.

.

.

 **Seis semanas depois**

Seis semanas havia se passado e quase ninguém sabia deles. Alguns membros da Ordem haviam sido notificados. Molly Weasley mandou um berrador para Remo perguntando o que ele tinha na cabeça em se casar com uma menina que tinha idade para ser filha dele. Arthur Weasley os parabenizou e enviou pelo correio coruja alguns pertences de Hope Lupin para Hermione. Um diadema, um colar, uma pulseira e um exemplar de A Bela e a Fera em que estava escrito _propriedade de Remo João Lupin, 7 de novembro de 1965._ Era uma data em que ele deveria ter cinco anos, então foi o ano do seu ataque. Tonks enviou uma carta azarada que fazia os dedos dele formigarem toda vez que desdobrava o papel. Quim e Olho-Tonto haviam mando vassouras novas para a casa nova.

O maior presente de todos havia vindo de Dumbledore. Ele cedeu uma antiga e pequena propriedade que possuía em Godric's Hollow para o casal.

E isso não fazia Hermione se acalmar, em fato, fazia a castanha perder o foco em algumas coisas.

"Quem é ele, Hermione?", perguntou Lilá mais uma vez naquela tarde.

"Não é da sua conta, Brown", Hermione disse mais uma vez.

Hermione sentia que estava bem próxima de ter um colapso nervoso. Estava mais pálida que o normal, tinha emagrecido um pouco, não conseguia parar de vomitar e toda vez que alguém falava em casamento, ela simplesmente se sentia ansiosa e nervosa.

"Hermione, se acalme... tem uma nuvem negra se formando me cima da sua cabeça", Gina falou assustada.

Quando estava indo em direção à sala de Poções, sentiu uma leve tontura. De repente, tudo ficou negro.

Ao abrir os olhos, viu paredes conhecidas e algumas pessoas ao seu lado. Harry, Gina, Ron e Remo estava com ela e Dumbledore estava conversando baixinho com Minerva e Madame Pomfrey.

"Quanto tempo eu fiquei aqui?", ela perguntou grogue.

"Dois dias inteiros, Mione. Estamos preocupados", Ron disse visivelmente cansado. "Aconteceu alguma coisa?", ele se sentou ao lado da amiga e segurou a sua mão. Remo apenas estreitou os olhos com a ação do garoto Weasley, estava com ciúmes.

"Srta. Granger, você está definitivamente péssima. Meus feitiços diagnósticos afirmaram que está exausta, pouco nutrida e estressada. Principalmente estressada. Não sei o que anda fazendo, mas gostaria que cuidasse melhor de si, o professor Lupin não estará sempre nos corredores para socorrê-la", Madame Pomfrey disse acelerada. "Vamos, coma, vai melhorar".

Hermione levou uma colherada da sopa de ervilhas à boca e por Merlin, aquilo estava horrível! Harry e Ron aguardavam ansiosos por algumas explicações, assim como Minerva. Remo tinha saído do seu lado e conversava algo em um tom incompreensível com o diretor. Vez ou outra ouvia um _definitivamente_ ou _não posso_. Com um feitiço não verbal que julgou ser silenciador, os dois se aproximaram da cama e Remo começou a acariciar os cabelos dela, fazendo os ignorantes da situação se sentirem desconfortáveis com a proximidade dos dois.

"Professora Minerva, Ronald e Harry, vocês são membros da Ordem, creio que Hermione pode contar o motivo de estar assim, estressada nas últimas semanas", o homem velho olhou para Hermione e sorriu, encorajando-a.

"Eu... Eu... Eu estive estressada por causa do meu casamento, só isso", ela disse colocando as mãos no rosto, como se não tivesse acreditando no que estava dizendo.

"Casam- Quando se casou, Mione?", Ron exasperou.

"Não foi bem um casamento, Ronald, o vínculo de alma somado com alianças encantadas acabou resultando num casamento para o Ministério da Magia", Remo disse cansado.

"Vinculo de alma? O mesmo vínculo dos lobisomens? Mione!", Ron quase gritou. "Desde quando?"

"Desde quase o início das aulas, sinto muito", ela se desculpou.

"Alvo, como isso vai ser? Um professor e uma aluna casados?", Minerva estava mortificada.

"Nenhuma regra da escola está sendo quebrada. Hermione é maior de idade, os alunos não sabem e ela não usa o sobrenome de Remo. Vai ficar tudo bem, Minerva", Dumbledore disse sorrindo.

"Manter um segredo é mais difícil do que imaginam, se querem realmente saber". A essa altura, Ron não se encontrava mais na enfermaria. Ele havia saído correndo quando Minerva começou a falar. "Eu quero descansar, podem me deixar por favor?"

Os professores mais velhos começaram a andar até que ela tocou a mão de Remo, pedindo que ele e Harry ficassem. Ela estava chateada com Ronald, ela não tinha sentimentos românticos por ele mas parecia que ele tinha por ela. Ela pediu que Harry cuidasse de Ronald e não deixasse ele fazer nada muito estúpido.

Remo viu o garoto sair da Ala Hospitalar e se sentou ao lado de Hermione, olhando para ela. Parecia frágil e sem foco.

"Não sabia que estava se sentindo assim. Eu tinha notado que estava diferente, mais ansiosa que o de costume, mas nunca pensei que estivesse a ponto de explodir em estresse. Eu já disse, se quiser, podemos anular o casamento no Ministério", ele disse tentando parecer indiferente.

"Não, eu quero continuar casada com você. Eu só preciso de tempo para me ajustar. Foram mudanças demais em poucos meses, qualquer um com um pouco de juízo na cabeça enlouqueceria. _Eu enlouqueci_ , Remo", ela falou rindo do que tinha dito. "Você ficar apenas levantaria suspeitas de que estamos casados, pode ir. Tenho certeza que Gina e Luna adorariam ficar comigo", a castanha viu as amigas esgueirando.

"Ficará em boa companhia, sem dúvidas. Fique bem, Mione. Srta. Weasley, Srta. Lovegood. Boa noite, _esposa_ ", ele beijou a testa dela e saiu, deixando o feitiço silenciador ativo para que conversassem.

"Esposa? Mione, conte tudo!"

.

.

.

.

Alguns dias se passaram na mais completa paz. Hermione começou a dizer aos poucos que havia se casado. Ainda estava se acostumando com essa nova _condição_. Algumas alunas que gostavam mais de fofocas sempre sondavam algum passo em falso que a castanha desse para tentar descobrir quem era o marido de Hermione Granger, visto que ela não usava o sobrenome dele. Algumas teorias eram extremamente mirabolantes, o que fazia Hermione rir quando estava sozinha.

Córmaco McLaggen tinham uma forte intuição de que era um rapaz trouxa e pobre, por isso o escondia a sete chaves. Lilá e Parvati achavam que ela teria se casado com um grande e famoso bruxo, por isso mantinham a relação em segredo. Algumas garotas da Sonserina, o que incluía Pansy Parkinson e Dafne Greengrass, diziam que ela tinha se casado com um centauro.

Comparecia às aulas de Estudo dos Trouxas um pouco envergonhada ainda, ele estava lá, não. Duas garotas lufanas sempre perguntavam como ela estava se sentindo. Lizzie Knott e LouLou Devling eram gentis e não a incomodavam, era a tal gentileza dos lufanos que todos diziam. Estavam tendo algumas leituras extras para a síntese de O Hobbit quando ouviram alguma coisa se chocar contra uma parede. A castanha correu para a janela, assim como os colegas, e viu vassouras se chocando contra uma barreira mágica. Pela primeira vez, a guerra nunca pareceu tão iminente.

Remo pousou uma mão no ombro dela e murmurou um _não se preocupe_ no ouvido de Hermione. Os outros alunos olharam assustados para o que acontecia lá fora, os comensais estavam ficando cada vez mais ousados.

A aula estava próxima do fim quando Remo a chamou.

"Gostaria de jantar aqui? Tenho alguns trabalhos do Quinto Ano para corrigir e você poderia me ajudar. Use o seu dom de _irritante sabe-tudo_ para nos deixar sozinhos por um tempo", ele disse a última frase quase que sussurrando. Ela assentiu silenciosamente vendo-o sorrir, ela sabia que ele apenas ansiava por passar algum tempo com ela. Hermione também queria algum tempo com ele. Desesperadamente.

Assim que todos foram para o jantar, ela permaneceu com ele na sala e se sentou no sofá dele. Num estalar de dedos, Dobby apareceu.

"Senhorinha Hermione, é um prazer enorme para Dobby servir à senhorinha. E o senhor também Sr. Lupin", o elfo disse fazendo uma mesura exagerada aos dois.

"Dobby, você está feliz aqui? Digo, em Hogwarts. Sei que não há lugar no mundo mais seguro", ela perguntou ansiosa e sorridente, vendo o elfo vestido num casaquinho que ela mesma tricotou. E Hermione não tricotava tão bem assim.

"Sim, senhorinha, Dobby está feliz em Hogwarts, embora quisesse cuidar de uma família novamente", ele disse rindo de si mesmo. "Posso trazer o jantar?", Hermione assentiu e o elfo aparatou de volta à cozinha.

Ela pegou alguns pergaminhos e começou a lê-los. Reconheceu um como sendo de Luna e o seu olhar fantasioso sobre a ciência trouxa. Riu ao ver que o de Gina estava mais focado nos esportes.

 _Crack._

"Senhorinha, o jantar está servido", o elfo encheu os olhos de lágrimas quando Hermione sorriu para ele. Se sentou ao lado de Remo em frente à mesinha de centro e ele já estava comendo sem ela.

"Dobby, eu conheço um casal que talvez precise de um elfo. Eles moram em Godric's Hollow, acabaram de se casar, mas passam muito tempo trabalhando e estudando. Isso faz com que a casa fique vazia. Você estaria interessado em deixar tudo pronto para as férias de Natal?", Remo perguntou tendencioso.

"Dobby gostaria muito, Sr. Lupin. Quem são?", ele perguntou esperançoso.

"Hermione e eu. Nos casamos há algumas semanas e ganhamos uma pequena casa em Godric's Hollow como presente de casamento. Só não temos como nos ausentar para cuidar da casa. Mas nós precisamos que guarde segredo sobre isso. Quando pode ir?", Remo disse sorrindo com o canto dos lábios, fazendo com que Hermione ruborizasse como uma pimenta brasileira. "Sabe, você vai ganhar um lar e um salário digno..."

"A senhorinha Hermione vai ser a senhora de Dobby? Dobby é um elfo livre mas faz isso por ela, sim, faz", o elfo disse chorando. "Posso ir imediatamente, senhor, Dobby é um elfo muito responsável".

"Sabemos que sim, Dobby. A casa fica em uma rua próxima à praça da vila, no número é 1960. Uma casa com a fachada branca e marrom. Nos vemos em alguns dias", o lobisomem disse sorrindo e apertando a mão do elfo, que virava gelatina com o carinho dos novos senhores. A pequena criatura saiu novamente deixando-os sozinhos. "Eu sei que você é a favor da libertação dos elfos, me desculpe, mas Dobby vai ficar bem em casa e vai ganhar um salário bom, isso eu garanto".

"Desculpe se eu parecer ingrata ou ofensiva, mas você tem dinheiro para pagar um elfo?", ela disse olhando para ele com uma sobrancelha erguida. "Agora que sou maior de idade, meus pais me deram acesso à minha poupança e eu comprei um pequeno cofre em Gingotes. A moeda trouxa é realmente muito desvalorizada aqui no mundo bruxo. Economias de uma vida dos meus pais para mim, renderam bastante. Desculpe", ela disse rindo envergonhada.

"Harry não quis a herança de Sirius e nem o prêmio do Torneio Tribruxo. Ele dividiu esses bens entre mim, Fred e Jorge antes das férias. O cofre dos Black agora é cofre dos Lupin, o próprio ministro disse depois de inocentar Sirius. Portanto, tenho dinheiro suficiente para pagar um elfo doméstico", ele disse maroto.

Remo se aproximou de Hermione e plantou um beijo na bochecha rosada da castanha. Continuaram comendo até que Dobby retornou e buscou os pratos. O pequeno elfo agora parecia radiante com a ideia de ter uma casa e poder cuidar dos amigos de Harry Potter. Ainda era cedo, o toque de recolher só começaria dali a uma hora e ainda teriam tempo para conversar algumas amenidades. Mas ele apenas ficou ali, ao lado dela e com um braço envolto na cintura da castanha enquanto ela repousava a sua cabeça no ombro dele.

Rapidamente, a puxou para um beijo lento e concentrado. Hermione ainda estava visivelmente cansada, porém lidando melhor com a situação. O Natal chegaria logo e eles iriam passar nos Weasley como Dumbledore estava pedindo. Num súbito momento de distração, Remo não percebeu o que Hermione fez, só notou quando ela já estava se sentando no colo dele. Começou a beijá-lo com carinho e ternura, deixando-o passear com seus dedos pelo pescoço dela.

"Não me tente, Hermione. Eu não consigo segurar o Aluado por muito tempo quando sou _seduzido_ ", ele disse vendo a castanha corar escarlate. "Por favor, continue".

Ela não sabia o que fazer, apenas beijou-o do modo mais apaixonado que conseguia. A essa altura, Remo já estava acariciando as pernas dela por cima da saia. Naquele momento ela tomou a decisão mais importante que tinha tomado nos últimos tempos.

Era a hora de ser marcada.

* * *

 **N/A:** O feitiço _Affectio Amare_ é de total criação minha;

Para o próximo capítulo, por favor ouçam a música Sex on Fire, do Kings of Leon (if you know what it means rsrsrsrs)  
Gostaram?

 **N/A:** Blond Handsome Strange, por onde andas tu, molier? kkkkkkkk


	8. Chapter 8

Moçada, capítulo especial de Natal prontinho!  
Eu ia postar amanhã, mas os dedos coçaram pra postar logo hoje :D  
Agradecimentos Dama Layla e LadyHakuraS2  
Meninas, coloquem o vento do ventilador em cima de vocês e leiam escutando Sex on Fire, do Kings of Leon ;)  
Boa leitura!

PS: Contém cenas de conteúdo sexual, vocês foram avisados ;)

* * *

 **8\. The moon and the night we shared**

A casa era bem antiga, por sorte não precisaria de tantas reformas assim. Dobby estava cuidando muito bem do imóvel. Remo e Hermione chegaram pela manhã e o pequeno elfo fez uma reverência aos novos senhores. Alguma coisa definitivamente cheirava muito bem na cozinha. Tinha alguns móveis que poderiam ser facilmente reparados com magia. A sala de estar era espaçosa e tinha um grande sofá em frente à lareira, com uma mesinha de centro e duas enormes estantes com livros. Havia uma mesa de jantar pequena e apenas um balcão separava a sala da cozinha, que não era muito grande, mas perfeita para o tamanho da casa.

Hermione subiu as escadas e no corredor haviam sete portas. Todas estavam abertas e pareciam ser quartos, mas apenas um tinha uma cama de casal. Não tinham muitos vizinhos e alguns pareciam acreditar que a casa continuava desabitada e antiga graças ao feitiço _Fidelius_. Toda e qualquer precaução era necessária.

Remo olhava tudo com deslumbre, ele pouco tinha contado à Hermione sobre a sua vida antes de virar professor de Hogwarts. Algo dizia a ela que foram anos muito difíceis.

"Senhorinha Hermione, o almoço está pronto", Dobby disse entrando no quarto. "Dobby agradece imensamente por ter a família Lupin como senhores agora", ele completou antes de sair.

A garota sorriu para si ao ouviu isso, família Lupin. A castanha se sentou na cama e analisou as paredes da casa. O papel de parede tinha sido trocado, os lençóis estavam muito limpos e cheirosos e havia luz elétrica na casa. Se levantou e desceu as escadas de volta à sala, vendo Remo sentado à mesa já se servindo.

"É educado esperar uma dama para iniciar as refeições", ela falou marota.

"Desculpe-me por isso", ele ficou envergonhado, mas depois o rubor foi embora ao constatar que ela ficava feliz em vê-lo assim, saudável. "Bom, Molly falou comigo por flu e disse que nos espera amanhã para o jantar de véspera de Natal. Adianto que estava um tanto quanto amarga".

"É de se esperar, ela tinha a esperança de me casar com algum dos filhos dela desde que eu tinha treze anos. Aos catorze eu estava muito ocupada tenho uma queda por um certo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas", ela riu e corou ao confessar isso em voz alta.

"Então quer dizer que a sabe-tudo Granger tinha uma queda por mim? Interessante, Aluado e eu ficamos felizes em saber disso, que a nossa pequena paixão já era correspondida desde há muito tempo", ele levantou uma sobrancelha rindo, bebericando o suco de abóbora que estava no copo.

O resto da refeição passou voando e quando perceberam, já estavam na sala de estar e lendo, aproveitando o calor da lareira. O silêncio era amigável e acolhedor. Até Dobby foi convidado a se juntar e depois de muitos protestos, ele se sentou encolhido no canto com os olhinhos brilhando de felicidade ao ser tratado como um igual. Ele disse que faltavam alguns itens na dispensa e que eles precisariam ir ao mercado, que não ficava muito longe da casa. Era trouxa e entendiam o porquê, era um vilarejo dividido.

Assim que saíram, algumas pessoas estranharam ao vê-los pelas ruas. Estava bastante claro que eram um casal e as pessoas se espantavam um pouco pela diferença de idade deles.

"Você compra as bebidas e eu vejo as verduras e carnes. Tem certeza que sabe fazer compras?", ela perguntou sorrindo com o canto dos lábios.

"Ficaria surpresa em como posso me virar sozinho", ele apenas disse, cansado. A lua cheia chegaria em dois dias e ele estava ficando mais nervoso e cansado que nunca.

Escolheu algumas leguminosas, verduras e frutas, Remo insistiu em pagar, disse que a sua esposa não deveria desembolsar uma libra para isso. Ela riu do pensamento sexista mas ficou em si, ele era um homem bom, talvez nunca tivesse feito nada parecido com isso por nenhuma outra mulher.

"O seu pai é um homem interessante, muito bonito", uma mulher loira disse jocosa.

"Ele não é meu pai", a castanha falou irritada.

"Tio, então?", a outra continuou perguntando.

"Marido. Se me der licença", Hermione pegou o carrinho e continuou o seu percurso, com a mesma mulher no seu encalço.

"Então é verdade o que o Profeta Diário diz?" Então ela é uma bruxa. Não entendeu muito bem o que ela quis dizer com o Profeta Diário. "Marcos, dê uma edição de hoje do PD à garota".

 _ **O Casamento do Século, por Rita Skeeter**_

 _Fontes oficiais do Ministério da Magia afirmaram que um casamento bombástico aconteceu durante o início do mês de novembro. O professor de Hogwarts, Remo João Lupin, conhecido por ser um lobisomem e amigo do fugitivo de Azkaban Sirius Black se casou com uma de suas alunas, a melhor amiga e interesse amoroso de Harry Potter, Hermione Jean Granger. Sim, ela mesma! A menina que destroçou o coração do maior apanhador da geração, Vítor Krum e d'O Escolhido._

 _Uma amiga do casal Lupin, Ninfadora Tonks, afirma que a garota é mestre na arte de confeccionar poções do amor e a sua maior especialidade é Amortentia. Também contou sobre como a sabe-tudo roubou o seu Remo em uma entrevista exclusiva na página 8._

Inferno! Hermione sentia cada osso do seu corpo doer com aquela manchete. Provavelmente todos na escola já soubessem. Isso iria dificultar ainda mais as coisas. Pegou o seu carrinho e foi depressa atrás de Remo, que conversava avidamente com um casal de trouxas.

"... minha esposa, Mione. Mione!", ele acenou para ela.

"Skeeter. Tonks. Jornal. Bomba", ela disse palavras-chave para que a conversa não ficasse estranha.

"Foi muito bom conhecer vocês, Helena e João. Apareçam para o chá", ele disse voltando a sua atenção a ela enquanto andavam. "Como assim? Tonks contou à Rita Skeeter sobre nós e ela publicou? Onde essa garota está com a cabeça?"

"Você rejeitou Tonks de algum modo? Ela pode ser gentil, uma lufana, mas uma mulher rejeitada vai até os confins do mundo por quem julga gostar", ela disse séria.

"Eu sempre fui bem claro com Tonks sobre eu não querer nada com ela, eu juro, Mione", ele falou choramingando.

"Amanhã você vai falar mais uma vez, em definitivo. Se ela não gostar do que ouvirá de você, juro que não responderei pelas minhas ações!", ela disse feroz, porém quase sussurrando.

"Hermione Granger está com ciúmes?", ele perguntou maroto.

"Agora é Hermione Lupin, não temos mais porque esconder".

.

.

.

.

A Toca estava com uma decoração diferente. Mesmo sendo Natal, estava mais sombria. Todos os membros da Ordem estavam lá, até aqueles que Remo não queria que estivessem. _Mate-a! Ela tenta nos separar da nossa companheira!_ Aluado parecia um pouco mais violento essa noite. Era véspera de lua cheia e ele desesperadamente desejava estar em casa e com a sua esposa lhe fazendo deliciosos cafunés enquanto ouviam música ou assistiam a algum filme trouxa.

Mas ela estava lá, com ele. Vestida deliciosamente bem em seu vestido preto que outrora pertencera a Hope Howell Lupin. Graciosa, sempre lhe direcionava um olhar tímido e caloroso. Estava sentada no sofá com Harry e Ron, estes dois brigando sobre algo relacionado ao Quadribol e Remo sentia vontade de avançar no garoto a cada olhar que lançava a ela. Como ele tinha coragem de se interessar por uma mulher casada?

Tonks estava sentada em um canto, tremendo. Talvez estivesse apavorada por encará-los tão perto e tão rápido.

"Precisamos conversar", ele disse duro ao se aproximar dela.

"Caiu em si?", ela perguntou sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

"Você falou sobre o vínculo de alma da outra vez. Tonks, eu tenho um vínculo com alguém e sinto por não poder corresponder às suas expectativas", ele falou se sentando na frente dela, para ver o que ela seria capaz de fazer.

"Remo, mesmo tendo a companheira, muitos lobisomens mantém relacionamentos com outras mulheres, por que simplesmente não pode acontecer conosco?", sentiu que a metamorfomaga estava a ponto de chorar.

"Por que a minha companheira me aceitou, ela sente o mesmo por mim. Estamos furiosos com o que fez, nos entregou em uma bandeja de prata para sermos escarnecidos pelo _Profeta Diário_ e ainda inventou que Hermione era uma Mestre de Poções. Você é _realmente_ nossa amiga, Tonks?", ele perguntou duro, retornando ao seu estado inicial.

"Remo, eu não desejo nada mais que o seu bem. Mas a sua felicidade é comigo, por fav-"

"Por favor, recomponha-se. Estamos tendo uma conversa civilizada. Não se aproxime até termos certeza sobre você", Remo terminou se afastando.

Se juntou a Arthur e Quim, sendo constantemente alvo de piadinhas sobre a sua nova condição de marido. Todos ainda estavam bastante irritados com Tonks e Molly jurou azará-lo se partisse o coração de Hermione. Agora só faltavam os pais dela saberem disso. David e Charlotte pareceram pessoas muito boas e pareciam ter criado Hermione muito bem.

Ele olhou novamente a sua castanha sentada com os amigos, rindo de alguma piada de Ronald. Imaginava se poderia ser sempre assim. Era egoísmo, ele sabia, mas queria que ela sorrisse daquele jeito sempre. Tão espontaneamente.

"Molly quer que durmamos aqui, tudo bem por você?", ela perguntou se aproximando dele. A intimidade era algo ainda a ser trabalhada entre eles e isso os deixava um pouco desconfortáveis. A primeira noite na casa nova havia sido estranha. Tão próximos na cama e mesmo assim, ela dormia um pouco afastada dele. Mas isso não impediu que durante a madrugada ele a puxasse para os braços dele, sem protestos. Só teve que lidar com um pequeno detalhe: a clássica ereção matinal.

"Por mim tudo bem", ele respondeu relutante. Aluado se debatia dentro dele, o lobo queria que eles fossem para casa, queria fazê-la deles.

Até a hora do jantar, tudo correu bem. Gente conversando, as filhas pequenas de Quim correndo pela casa. Comeram até se fartarem e voltaram para a sala, para abrirem os presentes. Hermione ganhou livros de quase todos e mais um vestido de Remo. Ela comprou um conjunto de vestes novas para ele, as antigas pareciam bem gastas.

Aos poucos, alguns foram deixando a casa e seguindo para as suas próprias. Aluado gritava que queria estar a sós com ela.

Ficariam na sala, a casa estava cheia devido aos convidados e familiares. Já passava das duas da madrugada quando se deitou em um colchão posto no chão e ela estava lá, deitada, com o cabelo revolto para todos os lados e um sorriso leve no rosto.

Ele percebeu que ela não sabia muito bem o que fazer então tomou as rédeas e ele mesmo a abraçou.

"Ainda é estranha essa situação toda. Sinceramente, não esperava que nos aceitassem tão bem", ela disse se aconchegando no peito dele.

"Nem eu, eu esperava um pouco mais de resistência".

 _O cheiro dela é tão bom, paspalho! Toque-a, tome-a, faça-a nossa!_ Aluado não parava de repetir isso, a todo momento ele insistia. Remo beijou os lábios doces dela numa tentativa de acalmar o lobo em si. Essa noite ela parecia um pouco mais apaixonada, tendo fervor misturado ao carinho. Começou a acariciar o braço dela com a ponta dos dedos e depois subiu as carícias pela clavícula, seguindo pelo pescoço e alcançando a bochecha da castanha. Ele sentiu quando a pequena mão dela começou a passear um pouco pela sua nuca. _Ela está nos tentando! Ela nos deseja, imbecil! Ela quer ser marcada!_ A boa dele foi de encontro ao pescoço dela, depositando beijos singelos e carinhosos na pele sedosa de Hermione. Já sentia a sua ereção doer horrores dentro da calça, estava bem mais que excitado com toda essa situação. Estavam na sala da casa do Weasley, com muitas pessoas no andar superior e correndo o risco de serem pegos aos beijos.

"Remo...", ela sussurrou.

"Diga", ele disse.

"Acho que está na hora de consumarmos nosso casamento. Me marque", ela disse em um tom sensual.

"Hermione, hoje não. É véspera de lua cheia, eu não sei se posso ser gentil e cauteloso", ele falou enquanto se sentava no sofá, sendo acompanhado por ela, que se sentou no colo dele pressionando a ereção enquanto ele gemia baixo. "Hermione..."

"Por favor. Nunca vão entender o que se passa conosco se isso não acontecer. Me marque, me tome", a castanha proferiu enquanto acariciava os cabelos dele, colando as duas testas. "Eu sempre quis algo romântico, com um homem gentil e que fosse _aquele_. Você é _aquele_ e ainda consegue superar todas as expectativas. Não me importo mais se vai ser um momento romântico e doce, eu só quero ser sua. Eu já sou a sua companheira e quero poder ser mais que isso. Remo, me marque".

"Você é uma garota inteligente, você sabe como isso deve acontecer?", Remo passou os dedos pelo pescoço de Hermione lembrando-se vagamente do local que Aluado tinha escolhido.

"Sim", ela respondeu.

Não foi preciso dizer muito, Lupin a deitou cautelosamente no sofá apoiando a cabeça da esposa em uma almofada. Ela vestia um pijama comum, uma calça azul com estampas de estrelas brancas e uma camisa velha dele, bastante surrada e com alguns buracos por sua extensão. _Perfeita para receber a nossa marca! Sinta o cheiro dela, fértil..._

Como uma garota nascida trouxa, com certeza ela se cuidava do modo trouxa, com pílulas anticoncepcionais e preservativos, então não precisariam se preocupar com um pequeno Lupin logo. Não era prudente.

Suas mãos grandes passeavam pelas curvas da cintura da castanha que nada dizia, nem precisava. Os seus suspiros eram a melhor das músicas e ele sorriu ao vê-la tão entregue. Beijou e lambeu o pescoço dela, ouvindo-a soltar um leve gemido ao sentir a língua quente dele contra a pele. A vontade que tinha era de rasgar as roupas dela e possuí-la violentamente, a lua o fazia ficar mais feroz.

Ele se levantou de cima dela e tirou a varinha do bolso de trás da calça do pijama. Agitou algumas vezes e ativou feitiços de impertubabilidade, silenciadores e de desilusão. Torcia para que funcionassem corretamente. Deixou a varinha na mesa de centro e tirou a sua própria camisa. Nunca tinha estado com uma virgem e aquilo de certa forma o intimidou. Correu os dedos pelas pernas de Hermione enquanto ela fechava os olhos com o toque. Continuou levando a sua mão acima até encontrar o cós da calça do pijama. Desfez o nó e a puxou para baixo num movimento só. Ela usava uma calcinha normal, preta.

"Você fica bem usando a minha camisa, principalmente acompanhada dessa calcinha", ele disse sorrindo, Aluado estava aos poucos começando a tomar as suas palavras. A viu corar do jeito que ele mais gostava e tomou aqueles lábios rosados em fúria tempestuosa.

Percebeu o cheiro dela impregnar as suas narinas e passou a língua mais uma vez no pescoço e correndo os dedos para dentro da camisa. Estava sem sutiã. Viu quando ela abriu a boca ao sentir a sua mão em contato com o seio dela. A pele era macia e cabia perfeitamente na mão de Remo, a excitação dela já pressionava a palma da mão dele e por alguns se pegou imaginando como ela não estaria dentro da roupa íntima.

Desceu a mão até a peça negra e conseguia sentir a umidade dela marcando o tecido. Sendo o mais delicado que conseguia, afastou um pouco a calcinha e conseguiu passar um dedo por dentro da roupa íntima. _Tão molhada para nós!_ Um sorriso começou a brincar nos seus lábios enquanto enterrava a sua cabeça naqueles cabelos volumosos e castanhos que gostava.

Se levantou mais uma vez e com um aceno da mão, a roupa desapareceu, deixando a intimidade dela completamente nua. Não tinha um pelo sequer e imaginou há quanto tempo ela estava tramando isso. Ela estava de olhos fechados e ele sentiu uma liberdade maior para explorá-la pelo tato, embora quisesse o contato visual. Aquelas deviam ser as primeiras sensações daquele tipo e entendia que ela precisava se acostumar.

Intuitivamente, levou dois dedos ao que julgou ser o seu ponto sensível e começou a friccionar levemente. O primeiro gemido foi o mais gostoso que ouviu na vida, então supôs que tinha acertado. Continuou fazendo os movimentos até sentir que ela começou a cravar as suas unhas ligeiramente compridas nas costas dele, tendo pequenos espasmos e sentido a respiração dela ficar apressada.

"Acho que você teve o seu primeiro orgasmo, Mione", ele disse sensualmente. Agora nem ele queria o que tinham começado.

Agarrou o quadril dela e mais uma vez a beijou. Sem pressa, fúria ou tempestade, apenas um beijo mais que apaixonado. Passou dificultosamente o seu braço pela costa dela e a colocou sentada no sofá enquanto terminava de se despir. Tirou a camisa e a calça, jogando as peças para longe dele. Se ajoelhou diante dela e com alguma força, separou as pernas dela e viu a sua intimidade rosada e molhada pulsando em desejo novamente. Apoiou as pernas dela em seus ombros e chegou mais perto. _Morangos e cerejas, beije-a!_ Os lábios dele foram de encontro ao centro dela e quando a sua língua tocou aqueles lábios, sentiu as pernas dela estremecendo no seu corpo. Tinha o gosto maravilhosamente doce e cheirava a pureza, inocência. Ela já estava mais que pronta, fisicamente falando. Ele pegou a varinha e entregou a ela, pedindo para pelo menos conjurar um pacote de preservativos que ela com certeza deveria ter escondido nas suas coisas. Logo um pacote prateado se materializou e ele pegou uma e com um pouco de dificuldade, colocou em torno do seu membro. Tantos anos sem precisar, acabou perdendo a prática.

"Deite-se", ela obedeceu e pousou mais uma vez a cabeça almofada. "Me acomode". Ela abriu as pernas lentamente e o sentiu se posicionar na sua entrada. Ele começou a se empurrar devagar para dentro dela, sentindo cada centímetro de prazer que aquele momento já estava proporcionando. Quando resolveu que deveria abrir os olhos, a viu com os dela fechados e uma lágrima discreta escorrendo pela lateral do rosto. Ela devia estar sentindo dor enquanto ele a penetrava. "Desculpe pela dor, Hermione, eu amo você", ele depositou pequenos beijos no rosto dela enquanto terminava de se pôr mais fundo nela.

"Isso... Doi... Bastante", ela disse recuperando-se do susto.

"Vai parar de doer logo, logo, você vai ver. Não se concentre na dor, se concentre em mim", ele disse beijando a castanha mais uma vez.

Alguns minutos se passaram até que ele tivesse permissão para começar a se mover. Via que ela sentia um pouco de dor, mas se movimentou mesmo assim. A dor ia passar.

Aluado gritava na cabeça dele o quanto ela era apertada e deliciosa, mas estava preocupado no quanto poderia estar machucando-a. O fim estava próximo, ele sentia a cada músculo seu se contrair ao movimentar-se dentro dela. Não muito depois, tudo ficou nublado. Ele estava tendo o seu ápice violentamente, apertando o quadril dela tão forte que pode ouvir alguns gemidos de dor. Era o momento perfeito, estava completamente em estase. Lembrou-se do local que Aluado tinha dito e começou a lambê-lo e beijá-lo. Ouviu-a soltar um grito rápido e estridente quando ele cravou os seus dentes no pescoço alvo, deixando uma marca que não sumiria. Isso o fez chegar ao ápice mais rápido.

Se derramou e ofegou por alguns instantes antes de se levantar para dar um fim na prova do crime.

Assim que voltou de fora, não a viu. Viu apenas uma mancha mediana de sangue no sofá. Ele tinha machucado um pouco Hermione e sentia péssimo por isso.

.

.

.

.

Assim que desceu, o viu sentado no sofá. Não estava mais manchado e ele já havia retirado os feitiços.

"Hermi-"

"Não diga nada, você não me machucou se é o que está pensando. É normal sangrar um pouco na primeira vez. Pelo menos foi o que a minha mãe me explicou", ela riu ao lembrar da conversa que tiveram aos catorze anos. "Foi bem mais do que eu esperava", ela selou os lábios dele com os dela.

"Podemos dormir? Estou cansado e logo mais a lua vai ser cheia", ela direcionou o olhar à lua lá fora. "Pode me fazer aquele carinho, como da primeira vez?"

Hermione esfregou as duas mãos e começou a acarinhar o rosto dele, como da primeira vez. Sabia que quando fazia isso, ele se acalmava e as transformações não eram muito dolorosas. Pela primeira vez pensou que seria a primeira vez que ele se transformaria na casa deles. Isso trazia um pouco de angústia e conforto, dois sentimentos opostos.

Ele se deitou no sofá, para acolhê-la em seus braços enquanto afagava os cabelos.

"Você me marcou", ela disse sorrindo levemente.

"Eu marquei você", ele replicou. "Agora você é minha e ninguém no mundo vai poder questionar isso, Sra. Lupin".

"Merlin, precisamos falar com os meus pais".

* * *

Provavelmente agora só vou postar depois do ano novo, até lá desejo a todos um feliz nata e um próspero ano novo!

PS: Miss Conception será atualizada mais tardar domingo.


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A:** Sim! Vortei! De merecidas férias kkkkkkkkkkkk tava com saudade, mas depois do Natal, me senti esgotada mentalmente: dois capítulos em uma semana + uma one shot rsrsrs fora os manuscritos que tava desenvolvendo (já deram uma olhadinha em Crushing Room? Andei escrevendo mais uma mas to na dúvida se publico aqui, é uma one-shot chamada If You Only Knew ;) )

Agradecimentos a Aly e LadyHakuraS2 pelos comentários!

Cuidado, o texto abaixo contém socos e narizes quebrados!

Boa leitura!

* * *

 **9\. Love me before the last petal falls**

Remo e Hermione se viram em uma situação bastante tensa na manhã seguinte ao Natal na Toca. As expressões serenas denunciavam que havia acontecido alguma coisa durante a madrugada. Gina havia sussurrado a Fred que jurava que tinha visto Hermione entrar no banheiro só de calcinha. Que absurdo!

Voltaram para casa pelo final tarde, Remo já sentia os efeitos da mudança da lua. Estava visivelmente exausto, um pouco zumbificado, até.

"Senhorinha! Dobby cuidou da casa, como pediu, senhorinha Hermione! Mas Dobby gostaria de visitar Hogwarts! Dobby está com saudades de Winky", a criaturinha falou um pouco envergonhado.

"Vá, e não precisa voltar hoje, Dobby. Ficaremos bem", a castanha sorriu para ele e entregou o seu pagamento: um galeão correspondente a cada semana que ele tinha passado na casa. "Cuide de Winky. Quer saber, Dobby, traga Winky com você. Eu não ousaria separá-los por tanto tempo", ela riu quando o pequeno a olhou com olhos marejados.

O lobisomem já estava deitado no sofá, roncando ruidosamente. A castanha já havia presenciado uma transformação dele, aquela, durante o terceiro ano na escola. Havia sido agoniante vê-lo se transformar em fera. Lembrava-se de como ele responder ao seu chamado quando usou o vira-tempo com Harry. Ele não a reconheceu como um da sua espécie, mas ele tinha reconhecido como a companheira dele. Subiu as escadas e entrou no quarto que era deles agora. Abriu as cortinas e deixou que a luz do sol entrasse no cômodo, iluminando e dando tempo para que ela realmente admirasse os detalhes.

Tinha uma escrivaninha antiga de frente para a janela principal, um guarda-roupa de madeira de lei em uma parede e uma cama de casal com dossel no meio do quarto. Tinha plena impressão de que essa casa havia pertencido a Alvo Dumbledore um dia, apenas quase tinha certeza. Despiu-se das roupas que usava e entrou no banheiro da suíte, colocou a banheira para encher e pela primeira vez, olhou a cicatriz que agora repousava em seu pescoço. Era grotesca e ainda estava vermelha, como que queimando. Tinha lido que as companheiras marcadas antes da lua cheia possuíam o vínculo mais sensível com o lobo. Não era transmitida a licantropia, mas de algum modo ela ficava mais sensível a tudo ao redor, similar a eles.

Levou os dedos até a marca e acariciou a pele que ainda tinha algum relevo. Doía um pouco ainda, contudo, sabia que logo aliviaria e ficaria indolor. Prendeu os volumosos cabelos em um coque bagunçado e tirou a roupa íntima. Entrou na banheira e se deixou relaxar pela água morna tomando conta de cada parte do seu corpo. Depois de alguns minutos, quase uma hora, ela saiu da banheira e se cobriu com um roupão felpudo. Soltou os cabelos selvagens e buscou um pijama confortável na mala ainda não desfeita.

Se sentou na cama e encarou a sua mão esquerda, no dedo onde repousava a aliança que um dia havia sido de Hope Howell Lupin, ponderou alguns minutos sobre como contaria isso para os pais. Não poderia simplesmente chegar na casa dele e dizer que havia se casado, assim, do nada. Mas sim, havia se casado, do nada, com um lobisomem e agora dividia uma casa com ele. Dormia na mesma cama que ele e já tinha feito amor com ele. Já tinha a marca dele. Nunca na vida pensaria que fosse pedir para ser marcada. Se vestiu e desceu para a sala, mais uma vez, vendo Remo ainda deitado no sofá, mas agora lendo.

"Por que não me acordou?", ele perguntou, com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

"Preferi que descansasse um pouco, a noite de hoje vai ser dura", ela disse quase que num sussurro. "Então... Você quer companhia?"

"Você realmente só pode estar brincando...", ele riu amargamente da proposta dela.

"Eu sou animaga, acho que esqueci de mencionar isso", ela disse, ofendida.

"Animaga? Desde quando?"

"Desde o final do quinto ano, Dumbledore achou que Harry precisaria de alguém com ele o tempo todo, Harry e Ron também são. Ron é um cão da raça Manchester Terrier, Harry é um cervo como o do pai e eu sou uma loba, como pode perceber pelo meu novo patrono", ela riu ao se sentar no chão, perto do sofá. "Eu pensava que seria uma lontra, mas não podemos escolher as formas. Então, vai querer companhia?".

"Vocês me lembram muito o que éramos na escola. Um cervo, um lobo e um cão. Apenas não quero a minha companheira machucada caso dê algo errado estas noites", ele disse se levantando e beijando a testa de Hermione.

Ela o viu buscar um copo com água e tornar a se sentar. Hermione já tinha começado a fazer algumas lições de Poções e DCAT. Por alguns minutos pensou em como seria a volta à escola. Imaginava as fofocas de Padma e Parvati, os risinhos escandalosos de Lilá, os comentários maldosos dos sonserinos. Precisava se preparar para encarar a todos.

As horas foram passando e ele finalmente se levantou. Andou em direção a uma porta e desceu escada abaixo, provavelmente fosse um porão. Hermione se levantou e o seguiu. Assim que alcançou o piso inferior, viu Remo completamente nu, sentado no chão.

"Hermione, já discutimos isso, você vai ficar lá em cima. Não quero a minha esposa, a _minha companheira_ , machucada se algo der errado. Eu sei que tomei a minha poção, mas prefiro não arriscar. Por favor, saia, Hermione. E leve isto com você", ele disse com a cabeça apoiada no antebraço enquanto o cotovelo estava apoiado no joelho, entregando-lhe a varinha dele.

Sem dizer uma só palavra, ela deixou o cômodo. Murmurou feitiços de proteção e alguns silenciadores que ele havia ensinado a ela. Tornou a se sentar no sofá, acompanhada de um livro antigo sobre centauros. Seria uma longa noite.

No dia seguinte, Hermione acordou com a claridade do sol batendo no seu rosto. Estava deitada no sofá, com o livro pousado delicadamente no peito. A porta do porão estava fechada e sentiu que era melhor que visse como Remo estava. Andou até a porta e a destrancou. Remo estava sentado na escada, pedindo um robe para vestir.

Esperou que ele tomasse banho e cuidou dos ferimentos, aqueles com certeza deixariam cicatrizes bem feias. Enquanto ela conjurava ataduras no corpo dele, deitado na cama, ela sentiu um dedo acariciar o rosto dela. Ele sorria maliciosamente, como se quisesse algo. E ela tinha muita certeza do que ele queria.

"Você está particularmente bonita esta manhã, Hermione", ele falou sensual. Talvez fosse lobo, parecia que era Aluado quem estava conversando com ela no momento. "Tão... cheirosa, tão... _fértil_...", mesmo com o tom cansado, ele conseguia abalar algumas estruturas da mente dela.

"Remo, não podemos", ela disse se afastando, levando o robe dele para o outro lado do quarto e ele parecia se divertir ao deixa-la sem graça.

"Venha, meu amor, fique aqui comigo", ele disse bocejando a última palavra. Ele estava cansado. Hermione conjurou um frasco pequeno de uma poção do sono, era o que ele mais precisava no momento. Colocou o líquido na caneca de chá que ofereceu a ele. "Isso, adoro o seu colo quentinho e macio, _cariad_ ", ele disse enquanto se aninhava entre os seios dela. Aquela poção o faria dormir por algumas horas.

Quando acordou, ele já era Remo novamente, não Aluado. Ele pediu desculpas e disse que o lobo nunca tinha brigado tanto por estar no controle quanto agora. Era o sentimento de querer estar com a companheira.

O resto da lua cheia passou assim, com ele tomando poções e Aluado olhando para cada parte do corpo dela como se estivesse com fome. Foram dias bem esquisitos.

.

.

.

.

Hermione ficou de passar o Ano Novo na casa dos pais e sinceramente não se sentia pronta para contar a verdade aos pais. Não pode ir, tinha que cuidar dele, então prometeu que no segundo dia do ano iria passar o dia na casa _deles_. Era estranho pensar assim, agora ela era a dona da _sua casa_.

Assim que chegou, os pais estavam na sala de estar, tomando chá e assistindo um pouco de televisão. Remo apertava a sua mão na dele, estava exausto mas insistiu em ir com ela. As olheiras dele estavam bem aparentes.

"Mãe! Pai!", Charlotte se levantou da poltrona para abraçar a filha. Ela encheu o rosto de Hermione de beijos e o pai dela fez o mesmo depois.

"Remo Lupin, que bons ventos o trazem junto com a minha filha?", ele perguntou desconfiado.

Seria muito difícil de contar a eles. Charlotte e David eram boas pessoas, isso seria ferir toda a confiança que colocaram nele. Remo apenas queria gritar.

"Eh, mãe, por que não vamos para a cozinha? Remo precisa conversar com o papai...", as duas trocaram um olhar cúmplice que não passou despercebido pelos dois.

"Acredito que esteja de fato acontecendo algo entre você e a minha fil-"

"Eu não pretendia que fosse assim, mas... nos casamos", Remo disse, esperando algum tipo de reação do homem.

De um momento para o outro, o rosto de David Wheeler Granger começou a ficar vermelho e estava tendo sérios problemas em respirar. Havia raiva nos olhos dele, toda essa raiva foi posta para fora quando viu o copo dele se espatifar entre os dedos do homem. Ele andou até Remo o lobisomem com os olhos em chamas. O pegou pelo colarinho e depositou um soco certeiro no nariz dele, causando algum dano sério. Depois que Remo se recuperou, David o acertou mais uma vez.

"Ela só tem dezessete anos! DEZESSETE ANOS! E você se casou com ela?", David agora gritava enquanto tentava aplacar a dor no punho. "Eu disse que ela já era maior de idade e que tinha notado que estava interessado nela, nunca pensei que fossem se casar. Inferno!"

"Aconteceu, David. Eu seria um louco se não a amasse", o lobisomem disse limpando o sangue que escorria do nariz quebrado.

"Você a ama? _Você a ama?_ Como isso aconteceu? Eu preciso de uma dose de uísque", David caminhou até um armário e tirou de dentro uma garrafa com um líquido âmbar, destampou-a e bebeu direto do gargalo.

"Há coisas sobre mim que vocês desconhecem, eu não gostaria de contar, mas é necessário para que entendam. Hermione e eu compartilhamos um vínculo de alma, muito raro hoje em dia", Remo começou falando.

"Vínculo de alma? Tipo almas gêmeas?", David perguntou se acalmando um pouco.

"Quase isso. Eu não sou um homem qualquer, normal. Eu sou... eu sou um _lobisomem_ e lobisomens têm companheiras. Hermione é a minha, há anos. Eu lembro como se tivesse acontecido ontem. No dia 19 de setembro de 1979 eu senti um aperto no peito tão forte, como se o meu coração queimasse no peito. Depois que a conheci, juntei as peças. Não tem muito tempo que ela descobriu e me atrevo a dizer que ela teve de onde herdar essas pequenas explosões. Eu sei que é muito para assimilar, mas eu gostaria de dizer que eu não vou brincar com os sentimentos dela! A companheira de um lobisomem é bem mais importante da vida dele; Hermione é o bem mais importante da minha vida", o lobisomem disse.

"E onde o casamento entra nessa história toda?", ainda havia fúria nos olhos do _sogro_.

"O vínculo de alma é uma ligação muito forte. Eu presentei Hermione com uma aliança que pertenceu à minha mãe. Ainda devia estar encantada, quando retornamos para Hogwarts, fomos informados que a nossa certidão de casamento já estava nas mãos de Dumbledore. O feitiço que estava nas alianças foi acionado, sinto muito".

"Hogwarts? Você! Você é o Professor Lupin! Meu Deus, meu Deus, minha filha. Minha única filha, casada com um professor lobisomem!", David novamente bebeu da garrafa de uísque. "Vocês vão anular esse casamento e ela vai ficar aqui! Como pode?"

"Não podemos anular o casamento, já o consumamos. E ela carrega a minha marca. Isso faz dela _minha_ de todas as maneiras possíveis. Eu me importo com ela, eu amo a sua filha, se não amasse, não estaria aqui depois da lua cheia. Ela está segura comigo, confie em mim", a súplica dele era verdadeira.

"Ah, Lupin. Não prometo nada, mas posso me empenhar em gostar de você. Desculpe pelo nariz, Hermione pode consertar isso em um aceno de varinha", o homem continuava bebendo de sua garrafa de uísque.

"Ela é muito talentosa, tem um brilhante futuro pela frente", Remo suspirou.

David andou até à cozinha pedindo que as duas se juntassem a eles. Hermione explodiu quando viu que o pai havia conseguido quebrar o nariz de Remo. Com um rápido feitiço, ela o pos no lugar se surpreendeu quando soube que o pai já sabia de tudo. Tudo o que ela tinha contado somente à mãe. Charlotte Granger era definitivamente cúmplice de Hermione há alguns dias. Não escapariam de um casamento trouxa, com as famílias e um bolo gigante. Pelo menos até lá, começariam a se adaptar novamente a esse novo contexto.

* * *

*Cariad quer dizer amada em galês (segundo as fontes que pesquisei, Remo João Lupin nasceu no País de Gales)

 **N/A:** Sim, ficou mais curto, mas prometo que o próximo vai ficar do tamanho normal rsrs O pai da Hermione tinha tido uma reação boa quando soube que rolava alguma coisa entre eles, mas qual pai não surtaria a ver que a filha havia se casado sem contar nada? kkkkkkk

Gostaram?


	10. Chapter 10

Agradecimentos à LadyHakuraS2 pelo comentário no capítulo anterior :)

Boa leitura!

* * *

 **10\. I'll be there to ease you pain**

Assim como o imaginado, a volta às aulas depois do natal havia sido terrivelmente estressante. As garotas fofoqueiras do seu dormitório faziam piadinhas sobre a condição do seu _marido_. Lilá Brown constantemente perguntava como ela se sentia na lua cheia e se era um excelente amante.

Se as maldições não fossem imperdoáveis, com certeza teria prazer em torturar Lilá, um pequeno _crucio_ não faria mal. Se sentou no local de sempre, acompanhada de Harry e Ron.

"O que as meninas queriam?", Ron perguntou com a boca cheia de comida, como sempre.

"A _sua_ _namorada_ fica falando coisas impróprias sobre o _meu marido_ , controle-a, Ronald Weasley!", Hermione falou furiosa.

"O que Lilá quis saber dessa vez?", ele riu malicioso.

"Não vou contar, mas foi algo muito íntimo. Controle a boca dela ou mesma o farei", a castanha se levantou e entregou o resumo para o Professor Flitwick e se retirou para os seus aposentos.

Sim, agora dividia com Remo os aposentos dele em sua sala.

" _Chegamos, amor, tudo voltando ao normal", Remo disse soltando a mão de Hermione para que pudessem sair do trem._

" _Lupins, o professor Dumbledore deseja vê-los imediatamente", Snape falou entre os dentes. A essa altura, o jornal já deveria ter chego nas mãos dele._

 _Subiram na carruagem e Snape os acompanhou durante todo o trajeto até a sala do diretor. Citou a senha e a gárgula começou a se mover, dando espaço para que os dois passassem. Alvo Dumbledore os aguardava sentado em sua poltrona favorita, tricotando algo com as cores da Grifinória. Perto dele descansava uma edição do_ Profeta Diário _a qual duas fotos de Hermione e Remo estampavam a primeira página. As letras garrafais diziam_ O Casamento do Século _. Hermione já estava devidamente uniformizada e Remo vestia a suas vestes de professor._

" _Ah, Hermione, Remo. Vejo que muitos agora sabem sobre a sua união. Foi muita irresponsabilidade da srta. Tonks contar tudo ao jornal. Ela sabia que poria em risco vocês. Acalme-se, Remo, eu não vou desistir de um excelente professor tão facilmente"._

" _Mas professor, Remo e eu somos casados, como eu posso ser aluna dele?", ela falou obviamente._

" _Sra. Lupin, se assim posso chama-la, Hogwarts sempre teve um número considerável de relacionamentos entre professores e alunos, se entendem o que quero dizer. A questão é, nenhuma regra está sendo violada. Mas Hermione precisa se mudar para os seus aposentos, Remo, isso mostrará que estão casados de fato. Já conversei com o conselho diretivo e nenhum dele se opôs a isso. Apenas quero que mantenham a compostura dentro das paredes de minha escola", o diretor disse antes de dispensar os dois._

A castanha andou pelos corredores com a cabeça um pouco baixa, evitando os olhares dos outros estudantes. Pela primeira vez, desejou ser como Luna e simplesmente não se importar com o que pensavam dela.

Sem perceber por onde andava, esbarrou em alguém.

"Ora, se não é a sangue ruim... Que além de imunda é casada com um _lobisomem_ ", a garota ria sinceramente.

"Cai fora, Parkinson!", Hermione gritou. A sonserina estava acompanhada por Blásio Zabini.

"Oh, _Lupin_ , não fique assim. Às Vezes me pergunto que tipo de crianças vão sair de dentro de você... garras e caninos pontiagudos, Blásio?", Pansy atormentava Hermione.

"Acrescente orelhas pontudas e uma calda, Pansy", o moreno entrou no jogo da amiga.

"Será que o parto vai ser como a dos cães? Os filhotes rasgam a mãe por dentr-"

" _Línguaespinhosa!_ ", Hermione disse apontando a varinha para Pansy e depois para Blásio. "Isso é para que nunca mais ousem falar de como os meus futuros filhos serão, cobras imundas!"

Os dois amigos correram para longe da sabe-tudo enquanto ela fazia o seu caminho de volta para o seu quarto. Passou pela porta que dava acesso ao escritório de Remo sem que precisasse passar pela sala de aula. Era muita sorte ele não estar lá a essa hora.

Hermione tirou as roupas e as largou de qualquer jeito no chão do quarto, enfezando Bichento. Abriu o registro do chuveiro e se pôs embaixo dele com as roupas íntimas mesmo, deixando a água correr por toda a sua extensão. Tirou o resto das roupas e lavou o corpo e os cabelos. Assim que saiu, conjurou um pijama confortável e vestiu. Já passavam das seis da tarde e não tinha planos de ir para o salão jantar. A pequena discussão com os sonserinos a fez perder a fome.

Logo Remo entrou no quarto deles, vendo a esposa deitada com um livro no colo, lendo com a expressão carrancuda. Ele começou a desfazer o nó da gravata e tirou o paletó. Se sentou na cama com ela, do mesmo modo que fazia quando queria fazer amor. O que tinha ocorrido com bastante frequência depois da lua cheia. Duas vezes ou mais ao dia, ela não tinha certeza. Ele roçou o nariz no ouvido dela e sussurrou algumas palavras carinhosas a ela. Ele sentia que ela estava diferente.

"Hoje não, Remo", ela disse suspirando.

Ele tomou a mão dela na dele e a beijou. "O que a aborrece, Hermione?"

Não sabia se deveria contar o que tinha acontecido. Azarar não era permitido na escola, ainda mais para uma aluna do sexto ano. Estava engolindo cada uma das palavras de Pansy e Blásio, desciam cheias de veneno. "Pansy Parkinson e Blásio Zabini estavam me atormentando nos corredores por causa do nosso casamento. Eu azarei os dois", ela corou quando disse isso.

A reação que ela esperava de Remo havia sido completamente diferente da que ele estava tendo no momento. O lobisomem gargalhava descontroladamente, deliciosamente. "Então por isso eles passaram por mim com as línguas inchadas. Hermione, calma, não precisa de tudo isso".

"E você ficaria como com eles dizendo que os nossos filhos vão me rasgar por dentro? Eles não vão! A licantropia não é hereditária", ela disse furiosa.

Remo estava uma pouco desconfortável depois do que ela falou. A castanha sabia que o assunto filhos era um pouco difícil para ele. Pouco tinham conversado sobre isso, mas a preocupação dele era aparente. Bom, não existia nenhuma lei que impedia os lobisomens de procriarem e depois de algumas pesquisas, tinha descoberto alguns filhos de lobisomens que eram bruxos completamente normais.

"Remo, acha que vai ser assim por muito tempo?", ela perguntou confusa.

"Assim como?", ele respondeu com outra pergunta.

"Alunos nos atormentando. Somos a nova fofoca da escola e isso me deixa furiosa", a castanha bufou, indignada.

"Acho que pelos próximos meses e pelo ano que vem depois, sim, seremos a fofoca da escola. Mas não se sinta assim, você é inteligente demais, bonita demais e não precisa da aprovação deles para estar comigo. Se o próprio Dumbledore permitiu que ficássemos juntos em Hogwarts, não temos com o que nos preocupar", Remo sorriu e buscou uma toalha de banho.

Hermione sentiu os minutos virarem uma eternidade com a demora dele no banho. A nova lua cheia estava para se iniciar e o seu agora marido parecia estranho. Andou até a janela do quarto e viu uma tempestade de neve assolar o castelo. Estavam em janeiro, nada mais comum. O quarto estava quente e Bichento descansava na poltrona favorita do lobisomem.

Remo era uma pessoa simples, sem muitos gostos excêntricos. Chamou um elfo e pediu que ele levasse algo para que comessem no quarto, visto que já tinham perdido o jantar. Logo a criaturinha trouxe algumas coisas gostosas das cozinhas e Hermione a mandou embora, dando-lhe um gorro de presente.

Ouviu quando a porta se abriu e revelou a figura dele somente de toalha. Remo agora estava um pouco mais saudável, por assim dizer. A abraçou por trás e Hermione logo sentiu algo lhe cutucar. O desejo do lobo estava ficando mais evidente.

"Podemos apenas passar a noite fazendo amor, por favor? Amanhã é sábado, não teremos aulas. Poderemos dormir até a hora que você quiser", ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, sensualmente.

Não foi preciso dizer alguma coisa para que a mão dele começasse a passear pela barriga da castanha, traçando círculos nas costelas. A mão subiu, tocou a base do seio causando um arrepio crescente nela. O dedo logo alcançou o mamilo, sentindo-o eriçado pelo toque repentino. A mão saiu de dentro da blusa do pijama e foi em direção às laterais da peça, tentando retirá-la. Assim que passou a blusa pela cabeça dela, tomou ambos os seios nas mãos, acariciando-os com cuidado.

Ela sentia o marido beijando o seu pescoço e dando leves mordidas para distraí-la. Como ele tinha esse poder de distração nela, ela não sabia. Não muito depois ele colocou dois dedos em volta do elástico da calça do pijama que ela usava, fazendo menção de que iria tirar a peça. Remo tirou a toalha e ficou completamente nu na frente dela, se mostrando completamente excitado por aquela que ele tinha prazer em chamar de esposa segundo o vínculo de alma. Hermione ainda se sentia bastante envergonhada por isso, era tudo muito novo.

"Eu estou com tanto _desejo_ , Hermione, tanto que chega a doer", ele sussurrou ao ouvido dela antes de se ajoelhar na frente dela, tocando o quadril dela com delicadeza. Avançou novamente no cós da calça e agora a trouxe lentamente para baixo, revelando uma calcinha vermelha, rendada e extremamente delicada. Comportada e sensual ao mesmo tempo, do jeito que ele gostava, ela sabia. Primeiro um, depois o outro, ela passou os pés pela calça para que ele pudesse coloca-la no canto do quarto, junto com a toalha de banho.

Gentis beijos foram pousando nas coxas dela, fazendo-a se arrepiar ao toque. Mais uma vez, a mão de Remo foi ao alcance da peça que guardava a intimidade dela. A tocou gentilmente e a tirou dela, tal como fez com a calça.

Completamente nua, Hermione fechou os olhos e sorriu quando sentiu os lábios dele lhe acariciando a intimidade. Quentes e molhados, talvez por parte dela isso. Logo ele encontrou o ponto mais sensível e ela gritou. Não um grito de dor, mas de surpresa. Hermione passou a adorar esse tipo contato.

Não muito depois, o lobisomem se levantou e agarrou a esposa pelas pernas, fazenda entrelaçar as mesmas nele. Ela sentiu a ereção dele lhe cutucar na entrada. Céus, aquele homem era morte.

Ele a colocou sentada em uma mesa, encaminhou o seu membro até a entrada molhada dela e a penetrou em um só movimento. Ela gemeu um pouco, era o lobo nele fazendo-o ser mais brusco que o normal.

Não soube ao certo quantas estocadas se sucederam, mas foram suficientes para que ele se retirasse dela e a beijasse. Não, ele não tinha acabado ainda, devia fazer parte do jogo do lobo.

Remo a deitou na cama e lambeu a marca que havia posto nela. Ela era dele. Novamente começou a penetrá-la, com cuidado e gentileza dessa vez. Não demorou muito para que dissesse algumas palavras em latim no ouvido dela. _Feitiços contraceptivos_. Tinha estudado sobre eles nas horas vagas e agora ele estava usando nela.

.

.

.

.

O final de semana havia passado incrivelmente rápido. Ron e Harry reclamaram bastante sobre a ausência deles no jogo de quadribol. Eles sabiam exatamente o casal fazia entre quatro paredes, tendo flagrado os dois uma vez nessa situação. Remo e Hermione, nus, suados e ela sentada no colo dele com ele beijando os seios dela. Uma cena que ela se certificou de que eles esquecessem.

A primeira aula seria com a Sonserina e isso revirou o estômago de Hermione profundamente. Se sentou com Harry e abriu o livro de Poções. Preparariam Amortentia sozinhos pela primeira vez.

"Então, sra. Lupin, eu estava certo o tempo todo. Sobre o pelo de lobo molhado", o velho falou brincando. Como ele ousava?

Harry riu e depois que a poção ficou pronta, ele sentiu o cheiro que mais o atraia. Terra molhada, madeira nova e shampoo de pêra. O shampoo de Gina!

"... a sangue ruim e o lobisomem vão pagar!", Hermione ouviu essas palavras vindas do interior da sala, mais precisamente da mesma de Pansy Parkinson e Blásio Zabini. "Minha língua ainda está sangrando por causa dela. Apenas falamos sobre como os filos dela serão, Draco", ela ria diabolicamente.

"Então, vai me contar o que aconteceu com Pansy e Blásio?", Harry riu.

"Eles falaram sobre mim e Remo, sobre os nossos futuros filhos... não gostei do que ouvi e azarei os dois", Hermione falou dando de ombros. "Recolha o queixo, Potter, não tem graça", ela finalizou rindo.

"Claro que tem! Você azarou os dois! Começo a achar que Remo talvez não seja uma boa influência para você, Hermione", Harry riu.

"Sra. Lupin, o Professor Snape deseja vê-la imediatamente", Slughorn disse tremendo.

A castanha se levantou e se dirigiu até às masmorras. Fazia alguma ideia do que ele queria conversar, tinha noventa por cento de certeza que seria sobre a azaração de Pansy e Blásio. Não escaparia tão facilmente de uma detenção ou coisa pior.

"Ah, Lupin, a sua esposa chegou", Severo falou irritado. "Não vou permitir mais esse tipo de comportamento vindo de você, sra. Lupin".

"Sinto muito, mas do que fala, Snape?", Remo perguntou falsamente confuso.

"Do que falo? A sua _esposa_ azarou dois de meus alunos, Lupin! Detenção por um mês limpando os caldeirões dos primeiranistas. E controle-a, homem!", Snape falou, gesticulando para que saíssem.

Ele tanto poderia ter feito isso como realmente o fez! Desgraçado, ranhoso, seboso! Remo a escoltou de volta passa a sala de poções de Slughorn e roubou um beijo dela sem que Filch visse os dois. Ele era um homem romântico e Hermione apreciava isso nele. Assim que entrou na sala, foi bombardeada por perguntas da parte de Ron e Harry.

"Tive sorte por ter sido somente um mês! Engula logo esses caramelos, Ronald, é nojento", a castanha falou com a expressão de nojo.

Era um preço pequeno a se pagar por ter azarado os dois, com certeza. Mas tinha valido a pena. Ninguém brinca com Hermione Lupin.

* * *

Gostaram?

(Hoje, oficialmente, entramos na metade da história)


	11. Chapter 11

Gentneys! I'm back ;)  
Óia, quase que não sai... To postando no prazo limite kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk  
Meu pai, estamos passando da metade da história :/  
Agradecimentos a LadyHakuraS2 e Blond Handsome Strange pelos comentários ;)  
Como prometido, um pouco de hentai porque eu não sou de ferro 3:)  
Boa leitura!  
PS: peço que leiam a segunda parte do capítulo ouvindo Pra Sonhar, do Marcelo Jeneci ;)

* * *

 **11\. Oh, dear friend, I remember that night**

Dobby havia aparatado dentro do escritório de Remo. Tinha ido levar as primeiras correspondências da casa. Algumas contas e uma carta em especial, com um remetente que conhecia muito bem. Do chalé de Lyall Lupin.

 _Caro Remo,_

 _Soube que se casou há pouco, fico feliz por você, filho. Embora também fique receoso quanto à segurança de sua jovem esposa. Por que soube pelo Profeta Diário sobre o casamento de meu próprio filho? Eu bem sabia que planejava algo quando ficou com as alianças que usei com a sua mãe. Mando felicitações aos dois._

 _Lyall Lupin_.

Quando o lobisomem leu aquele pergaminho, sentiu algo revirar o seu estômago. A sua relação com o pai não era das melhores, o homem se culpava pelo filho _ter se transformado em um monstro_. Não ousava dizer em voz alta, mas se o pai não tivesse ofendido Greyback, tudo teria sido diferente. Jogou o pergaminho na lareira e deixou que queimasse.

Os pais de Hermione estavam enlouquecendo os dois com a história do casamento. Queriam porque queriam uma cerimônia e uma recepção, algo que não tinham tido. Isso tinha até algum fundamento, tecnicamente eram casados por causa do vínculo de alma, mas não tinham oficializado nem nada. Já tinham até uma data, o dia dois de março. Exatos quatro meses depois do seu casamento acidental.

Se preocupava muito em como Hermione estava lidando com isso, não queria que ela tivesse outro colapso de estresse. Ela ressonava baixinho, tinha tido um dia longo com Harry. A guerra roubaria a inocência que ele tanto gostava nela. Se deitou na cama e ela sentiu ele se aproximando, se aconchegou no peito dele e deixou que a sua juba castanha lhe cobrisse o rosto.

Tinha reparado que o sono dela estava mais inquieto, ela se mexia mais, murmurava algumas palavras sem sentido. Só podia confortá-la depois que acordasse chorando.

A lua cheia de fevereiro já tinha passado e faltavam apenas alguns dias para o casamento. Aluado estava calmo quando estava com ela. Claro que com muito custo, Remo havia retomado o controle de sua mente; o lobo não o deixava em paz pensando no traseiro da companheira. Tinha certas coisas ele ansiava por fazer com ela, mas certas fantasias deveriam ficar trancadas a sete chaves no fundo da mente.

 _Assim que saíram do Salão Principal, ainda tinha alguns minutos até o toque de recolher. Hermione tinha decidido buscar mais um livro de Adivinhação, para saber do que se tratavam aqueles sonhos. Remo pouco tinha pergunto, muito em virtude do péssimo humor em que ela estava desde que começou a limpar os caldeirões dos primeiranistas. Não tinham mais alunos a essa hora na biblioteca, apenas Madame Pince terminando de organizar alguns pergaminhos._

 _Saíram com o livro e rumaram o seu quarto, não demorando muito para chegar. Hermione estava um pouco excitada, ele podia sentir. Era véspera de lua cheia e o lobo não parava de gritar que ela estava perfeita para eles._

 _Foi uma surpresa e tanto quando, assim que ele fechou a porta, ela o beijou apaixonadamente. Também tinha notado um aumento drástico na libido da esposa. Uma das fantasias que tinha tido ultimamente era fazer amor com ela ainda com o uniforme da escola. Soava doentio toda vez que ele pensava nisso, na saia dela, na camisa de botões, na gravata, no cachecol... no momento, era o que ela vestia._

 _Quando ela passou os braços pelo pescoço dele, foi o momento que escolheu para agarra-la pelas coxas, selvagemente. Ela gemeu do jeito que eles, Remo e Aluado, adoravam. Os seus dedos começaram a subir por dentro da saia, fazendo o caminho que quase toda noite faziam. Uma surpresa._

" _Sem calcinha, Hermione? Tsc, tsc, você estava planejando me tentar, companheira?", Remo falou dando ênfase na última palavra. Isso era a prova de que Aluado estava começando a dominá-lo._

" _Achei que fosse gostar", ela respondeu enquanto ele beijava o seu pescoço._

" _Onde está a minha esposa pura e casta? Esqueça, eu gosto muito mais desse lado que ela está mostrando agora. Delicioso", ele falou._

 _Hermione começou a se abaixar, deixando o lobisomem confuso. Suas pequenas mãos foram de encontro ao seu cinto. Por Merlin, ela faria_ aquilo _. Ela nunca tinha feito e isso o deixava bastante apreensivo, medo que ela talvez não gostasse e encarasse isso como uma perversão._

" _Hermione, o q-", ele tentou falar, mas foi interrompido._

" _Eu_ quero _experimentar", ela disse sem olhar para ele._

 _Aluado se deliciava com a visão dela, de uniforme, fazendo tamanha cena para eles. Logo ele estava sem cinto e calça ficou mais frouxa. O tecido não demorou muito para deixar a sua pele. A sua ereção já doía dentro da cueca quando sentiu as mãos hesitantes dela contra as suas coxas. Não se conteve e fechou os olhos, sentindo apenas o contato dos dedos dela com a sua pele. Não muito depois sentiu o elástico da sua última roupa descer pelas suas pernas. A sua anatomia era um pouco privilegiada, mas nada que a machucasse, nem nada. Um gemido escapou quando sentiu os longos dedos dela tomando o seu membro na mão. Conhecia aqueles movimentos, ela os fazia quando queria lhe dar prazer de forma rápida durante o dia._

 _Sentir a boca da sua esposa envolvendo o seu membro foi a melhor sensação de todas, era novo, delicioso, prazeroso..._

" _Melhor parar, Hermione", Remo falou ofegante._

" _Eu fiz algo errado?", ela perguntou confusa._

" _Godric, não! Você estava PERFEITA, se tivesse continuado... Merlin, se tivesse continuado eu não conseguiria me conter, Hermione", ele sussurrou no ouvido dela depois que ela se levantou._

 _Andou segurando a mão dela até a cama e se sentou, guiando-a até o seu colo. Ainda vestia o uniforme. Ela sabia o que ele queria, via nos olhos dele a luxúria de tê-la assim. Já estava tão pronta para ele que não teve problemas em se deslizar para dentro dela, arrancando suspiros. Não foi demorado, mas foi o suficiente para que tivessem experimentado algo novo e descansassem nos braços um do outro, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios_.

.

.

.

.

Finalmente o dia dois de março havia chego. Estavam hospedados na casa dos Granger até a cerimônia. Hermione sabia que ele não tinha muito familiares, por isso se espantou quando um homem passou pela porta se apresentando como Oliver Howell. A castanha ficou feliz e sorriu quando os dois se abraçaram, pareciam dois irmãos que haviam sido separados. Ollie se parecia com ele, os cabelos e os olhos da mesma cor que os dele, então supôs que o pai dele e a mãe de Remo fossem bem parecidos.

Jantaram e se divertiram. Ollie também estava noivo, a moça era Delena Franz, uma lufana. Seria um grande choque quando ele descobrisse que ela era uma bruxa.

O pai de Hermione, David, se opôs um pouco quando a mãe dela sugeriu que eles ficassem no mesmo quarto, mas a castanha riu quando a sua mãe respondeu que _eles já são casados, homem, só vão fazer essa festa estúpida por sua causa_. Já começava a esquentar, então usaria um vestido mais fresco.

Logo a manhã de domingo deu o seu ar gracioso aos dois. Hermione logo fora "raptada" por Gina Weasley e Luna Lovegood, as suas madrinhas.

Depois de algumas horas na companhia delas, se sentiu a _mulher_ mais bonita do mundo. A cabelereira trouxa tinha conseguido domar os seus cachos, fazendo-os cair de forma uniforme nas costas. A maquiagem era leve, quase imperceptível, tirando o batom claro. Ah, o vestido... Curto, rendado, sem mangas. Primaveril, se pudesse descrevê-lo em uma palavra.

Se casariam em uma pequena igreja no bairro em que Hermione cresceu, em Londres. Se conhecia a mãe como conhecia, aquilo seria apena uma bênção e olhe lá. Os Granger gostavam de se considerar espiritualizados, apenas.

Um carro a esperava do lado de fora da casa, lógico que Remo já estaria lá, esperando por ela.

Era uma igrejinha, pitoresca por assim dizer. De madeira, pintada de branco e isso não poderia deixar de ser menos perfeito. Tinha os sinos badalando, anunciando que uma moça se casaria.

Tinha lírios e rosas brancas decorando a entrada, velas decoravam o corredor. O frei, João Flores, estava sorrindo para ela.

"Hermione Granger! Não imaginei que se casaria tão nova, filha. Sim, ele já chegou e parece estar mais nervoso que você", o clérigo riu deliciosamente. Lembrava-se dele da sua infância, arriscava dizer que era o homem mais correto que tinha conhecido.

"Nem eu, frei, nem eu. Mas são coisas vão além do nosso entendimento e eu o amo", ela sorriu.

"Sim, você o ama. Como uma companheira ama o seu lobisomem", Hermione olhou assustada quando ele disse isso. "Minha irmã foi uma companheira, Hermione, acalme-se. Eu conheço a magia tanto quanto você", o homem piscou enquanto mostrava a varinha escondida em suas vestes. De fato, os bruxos estavam cada vez mais entranhados na sociedade trouxa. "Pronta? Já vou assumir o meu lugar e vou mandar que fechem a porta. Faça uma grande entrada, Hermione".

Não tardou muito para que tudo o que ele sugeriu acontecesse. A porta se fechou e logo uma música conhecida começou a tocar. Tinha certeza que um pequeno feitiço _Confundus_ o faria tocar David Bowie. Heroes sempre seria a música deles. Deu o braço ao pai e a porta se abriu novamente.

Remo parecia nervoso, inquieto. Mas sorria aquele mesmo sorriso de genuína felicidade quando estava com ela. tinham convidado poucas pessoas, apenas alguns familiares e membros da Ordem. Tonks não havia ido, devia estar com vergonha ou com raiva.

"Cuide de minha menina, Lupin", David disse sério, olhando para Remo. "Você sabe que sempre terá uma casa conosco, um lar. Não hesite", sussurrou no ouvido dela por fim.

"Sempre, Granger. Ela é a minha vida toda", falou sorrindo.

"Irmãos, amigos, estamos aqui hoje para celebrar a união de Remo João Lupin e Hermione Jean Granger. Acreditamos que aquilo que Deus uniu, o homem não tem poder para destruir. O sentimento de Remo e Hermione é tão grande, tão pleno, que temos certeza que não será destruído. O homem e a mulher foram feitos para caminharem juntos, lado a lado, e não sobrepostos. Que um seja a força um do outro, o seu porto seguro. Que se ajudem, que somem, que multipliquem, que dividam. Sejam um do outro. Remo e Hermione partilham de um vínculo único, tão especial. Poderiam ter escolhido trilhar caminhos diferentes, mas ficaram juntos. Há sim, uma longa e muitas vezes exaustiva jornada pela frente, mas vão conseguir. Deem as mãos, se olhem nos olhos e vejam toda a pureza e sentimento que há em vocês. Remo João Lupin, você aceita Hermione Jean Granger como sua legítima esposa?", o clérigo perguntou no fim.

"Eu aceito", o lobisomem disse sorrindo de lado.

"Hermione Jean Granger, aceita Remo João Lupin como seu legítimo esposo?"

"Eu aceito", Hermione respondeu não dando sequer algum vacilo em sua voz.

"Pelo poder a mim investido pela igreja, eu os declaro casados. Pode beijar a noiva e sejam felizes. Vejo vocês de novo no batizado dos seus futuros filhos", o homem riu.

Não era uma cerimônia oficial, era apenas uma bênção. Ah, sim, depois iria ter a festa. Apenas mais uma diversão em meio à guerra.

.

.

.

.

Severo estava sentado em sua poltrona, de frente para uma grande janela. A essa altura a irritante sabe-tudo já deveria estar casada com o lobisomem. Riu quando um pensamento cruzou a sua mente. Pela segunda vez em sua vida havia perdido alguém para um _maroto_. Primeiro foi Lílian para Tiago, agora Hermione para Remo.

Não, não se sentia o pior dos homens por desejar que todo aquele teatrinho de companheira acabasse, mas desejava que um dia ela viesse para ele. Não sabia quando havia acontecido, só sabia que tinha a necessidade de cuidar da garota Granger. Era valiosa demais, se caísse em mãos erradas, seria o fim para o Potter.

Deu um gole no uísque de fogo estava no copo ao seu lado. Sentiu a bebida queimar a sua garganta, causando um leve desconforto. Desde que o Lorde das Trevas havia retornado, a bebida havia se tornado a sua fiel companheira. _A sua companheira_ , assim como ela era a dele.

Primeiro pensou que fosse porque ela se parecia com Lílian. Não fisicamente, claro, mas no seu íntimo, no desejo de se provar constantemente, academicamente. Não saberia classificar se fosse pedido. Não era amor ou algo assim, tolo, mas era com certeza algo mais que cuidado e importância.

Atirou o copo contra a parede, vendo-o se espatifar em mil cacos. Draco não estava tendo sucesso em sua missão, talvez demorasse um pouco mais. O que Dumbledore tinha pedido era simplesmente loucura, não menos que suicídio.

Severo também tinha escolhas a fazer. E o tempo era curto.

* * *

Minhas peoples, gostaram?  
Garanto mais Lyall em um próximo capítulo, vamos finalmente saber mais dele e o que ele acha desse casamento dos dois rsrs acrescentei alguns elementos aqui que com certeza vou explicar melhor depois rs


	12. Chapter 12

Gentneys!1onze sim, eu assumo a culpa e aceito a chuva de hortaliças pela demora :/ aconteceram algumas coisinhas na minha vida e isso meio que tirou a inspiração esses dias, por isso demorei mais pra atualizar do que as outras :v  
Mas enfim, cá estou e confesso que estava um pouco receosa sobre o rumo que a história estava tomando... Faltam oito capítulo para acabar, meus polvos e polvas :/ e a partir de agora, entramos no ano 7 (quero que vocês peguem as sutilezas e me contem o que acharam) ;)  
Aproveitem a leitura!

* * *

 **12\. But my heart is occupied**

Nunca pensou que dissesse isso, mas ter um ano normal em Hogwarts a fazia pensar que algo muito ruim estava para acontecer. Havia uma guerra estourando, pessoas escolhendo lados e o de Harry estava terrivelmente desfalcado. Hermione insistiu que ele ficasse com ela e Remo durante as férias antes do sétimo ano. Ron estava com eles também, estava aprendendo a lidar com tudo isso aos poucos.

O início das férias tinha passado correndo, logo tiveram que buscar Harry em Surrey. A conversa com os tios do rapaz não havia sido nada boa. Mas como ele não era mais menor de idade, pouco se importaram se ele continuaria sob o seu teto ou não. Remo e Hermione apenas foram chamados de alguns nomes que eram rudes demais para reproduzir.

O garoto estava dormindo, estava cansado demais da viagem e parecia relaxado. Hermione bebericou o seu chá quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

"Você parece uma mãe coruja olhando os filhotes quando observa os garotos. Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de relaxar em um momento como esse, Dumbledore está cuidando de tudo para que Harry e vocês cheguem a salvo na escola. Vai ser um ano turbulento, _cariad_ , precisamos estar preparados", Remo falou abraçando a castanha pelo ombro.

Tinham tido um final de ano calmo, por assim dizer. Tirando o fato de que Harry havia encontrado a terceira das Horcruxes. Falsa, mas pelo menos já sabiam por onde começar. O medalhão era falso, abria, fechava e quase não possuía magia, apenas um bilhete dentro assinado por alguém intitulado R.A.B. Estavam definitivamente no escuro, pelo menos por ora. Hermione desconfiava que estivesse acontecendo alguma coisa, estava tudo tão... calmo.

Já eram quase dez da manhã, hora de acordar os garotos para irem ao Beco Diagonal em busca de suprimentos escolares. Encarregou Dobby do café da manhã enquanto Winky cuidava da roupa dos estudantes, logo regressariam e precisariam de suas coisas devidamente arrumadas. Tomou banho e se vestiu simples, pela primeira vez sairia sozinha com eles. Desceu as escadas e ouviu risos vindo da sala de estar.

"... antes do quinto ano. Ela ficava vermelha toda vez que você chegava e corria quando você se aproximava dela na biblioteca. Garotas são estranhas", Ron falava rindo e ouviu o seu _marido_ rir junto com ele.

"Você que namora Lilá, com todas aquelas mãos e bocas e besteiras. Eu tenho um relacionamento sólido, Ronald Weasley. A diferença é que eu amadureci", Hermione disse ardilosa.

"Está bom, está bom, antes que essa briga de vocês vire algo sério e alguém saia daqui azarado", Lupin disse puxando Hermione pela mão. "Você está linda como uma estrela, meu amor", ele completou beijando os nós dos dedos dela.

"Não pense que pode me falar meia dúzia de palavras bonitas para me fazer esquecer que estava rindo de como Ron falou do meu eu adolescente normal. Vai precisar de muito mais", ela disse decidida.

Foram via flu para o Caldeirão Furado, onde encontraram com os Weasley e mais alguns membros da Ordem. Incluindo Tonks. Ela estava sumida e tinha reaparecido há alguns dias, procurando por Remo. Não sabia como, mas ela havia achado a casa deles em Godric's Hollow. Não houve discussão, gritaria ou outras baixarias do tipo, apenas um pedido de desculpas muito suspeito.

.

.

.

.

Remo estava em uma loja de usados olhando alguns livros antigos quando uma mão tocou o seu braço.

"Não pensei que o veria tão cedo, filho", uma voz conhecida disse, carregada com o sotaque galês.

"Pai. Como vai o senhor? O que faz tão longe de casa?", Remo foi direto. A relação que cultivava com o homem era no mínimo morna.

"Precisava de alguns livros e você? Onde está a sua esposa, não vai me apresentar a ela?", o velho estava extremamente falante, coisa que ele não havia sido nunca. Bom, pelo menos não com ele.

"Está buscando os livros da escola, ela finaliza esse ano", o lobisomem conseguia ver o desconforto nos olhos do pai, como se tudo aquilo fosse constrangedor. De fato, era. Lançou os olhos pela loja e ela não estava em lugar algum. "Acho que ela deve ter saído com os amigos..."

"Me acompanha em um sorvete? Precisamos conversar", ele falou sério.

Remo andou com o pai até o lado de fora da loja, compraram o seu sorvete e sentaram rapidamente. O velho homem parecia tenso e tinha um cheiro diferente, algo que ele já havia sentido, mas não se recordava. Notou que algo estava muito errado.

"Eu preferia que não tivesse se casado com essa moça. De acordo com o que andei sabendo, ela tem um alvo pintado nas costas por ser amiga do garoto Potter. Fuja, deixe essa baboseira de casamento para trás! Você vai encontrar outra pessoa, alguém que goste de você, Remo. Ela é uma menina ainda, filho", o homem exasperou.

Estava ficando cada vez mais claro que Lyall Lupin estava estranho. O pai não seria um homem a encorajá-lo a ficar com Hermione, mas também não se oporia assim. Começou a notar as feições. O pai parecia ligeiramente mais jovem, sem algumas linhas de expressão. Os olhos estavam um pouco mais escuros, os cabelos mais escuros também. Por Merlin, aquelas roupas ele usava há anos, estavam parecendo novas mesmo que soubessem que já estavam desgastadas pelo tempo. Juntando todas peças e ausência de rugas, só uma pessoa conseguiria transformar uma fotografia em alguém.

"Andou recebendo visitas de alguém, pai?", Remo perguntou despretensioso.

"Algumas garotas bonitas, se é que me entende", o velho piscou para Remo. "Inclusive uma muito bonita, de cabelos coloridos. Disse que é sua amiga".

"Qual nome dela?", o lobisomem continuou fingindo.

"Tonks, Nonks, Lonks, não me lembro bem. Por que?", Lyall começou a aparentar nervosismo. O coração acelerou, Remo sentiu.

"Porque achei que tivesse mais amor próprio que isso, Dora", o lobisomem se levantou da cadeira e tocou o ombro dela. "Bem que eu tinha notado a sua ausência, Cardiff não é muito longe, mas passar bastante tempo lá, olhando fotografias antigas de meu pai me surpreendeu. Você foi inteligente, pelo menos não se transfigurou em minha mãe morta. Boa sorte, Tonks".

Remo andou de volta ao sebo e viu Hermione olhando alguns livros de contos infantis. Eram tempos duros, principalmente para se ter uma criança. Ela deveria ter um futuro brilhante, talvez se tornasse uma funcionária de alto escalão do Ministério. Adorariam tê-la, com certeza. Olhou pela janela e viu o tempo escurecer. Sim, tempos negros estavam chegando e fazendo certo estrago.

Tocou a mão dela, levemente, com os dedos como se desenhasse pequenos círculos na sua palma. Ainda tinham que ser discretos, não queriam atrair atenção indesejada, principalmente em uma época tão difícil. Cada dia estava mais perto de como tudo aconteceria e temia. Não só por ela, mas por todos. Por ela, porque a amava; por Harry, por considera-lo um filho; e por Ron, pela sua fidelidade a eles.

Hogwarts já não era mais segura há anos, precisaria protege-los.

.

.

.

.

A primeira semana das aulas passou extremamente rápido, logo seria mais um aniversário de Hermione e estava planejando algumas surpresas a ela. Envolviam livros e alguns chocolates, como sempre. Belga, sim, o favorito de ambos. As reuniões da AD estavam mais intensas. O clima não era dos melhores, mas fazia o possível para pelo menos distrair aquelas crianças. Realmente Voldemort não havia amaldiçoado o cargo em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, visto que Snape continuava firme nele. Era muito estranho isso.

O castelo estava mais escuro que o habitual, não havia mais quase risos. Todos estavam muito preocupados com a guerra iminente.

Dumbledore havia anunciado que não havia o que temer, ainda estavam seguros.

Era o primeiro sábado depois do retorno e todos já estavam muito ocupados com estudos e deveres de casa. Hermione havia desistido da sua disciplina para evitar _conflito de interesses_ por mais um ano. Ela estava vestida em seu pijama de estrelas e sentada no chão, com as costas apoiadas no sofá, pensando. Notou que estava pensando pelo olhar penetrante que estava direcionando à parede. Se sentou ao lado dela com uma caneca de chá quente.

"Um galeão pelos seus pensamentos...", Remo falou abraçando-a.

"Um galeão? Acho que valho muito então, Professor Lupin", Hermione suspirou.

"Mais que tudo para mim, _companheira_ ", já faziam muitos meses que Aluado não batalhava para assumir o controle. Isso queria dizer que Remo estava fazendo tudo exatamente como o lobo queria. "Sabe que pode me falar o que quiser, Hermione".

"Estava pensando em tudo, nas Horcruxes. Na conversa que tivemos no casamento de Gui e Fleur. São muitas coisas acontecendo, uma guerra praticamente estourando. Eu queria ser capaz de fazer _mais_ ", Hermione falou vencida.

Sim, ele se lembrava da conversa que tinham tido no casamento de Gui e Fleur.

Remo estava dormindo com Hermione no antigo quarto de Fred e Jorge quando notou a tensão dela. Ela não queria contar o que estava acontecendo, mas sabia que algo acontecia. Quando ela falou que estivesse suspeitando do sumiço de Tonks, ele não deu muita importância. Quando viram a metamorfomaga na festa e conversando com todos como se nada tivesse acontecido, alguma coisa não se encaixava bem. Depois foram às compras no Beco Diagonal e ele havia encontrado a garota disfarçada de seu pai! Tonks estava passando dos limites e o seu próximo passo era desconhecido, isso se tivesse algum.

A conversa que tinham tido era sobre filhos. Filhotes ou filhotinhos, quando chamados pelo lobo. Aluado queria muito procriar e não conseguia, Remo não deixava. Naquele dia, pela primeira vez, ele assustou Hermione dizendo que não queria filhos e que não queria passar para uma criança inocente a sua maldição. Mesmo com a sua castanha dizendo que os filhos deles seriam crianças normais, bruxos normais, Remo ainda não conseguia se convencer disso. Era difícil.

Dormiram algumas noites separados e teve um clima muito pesado entre eles, mas logo se acertaram no dia do casamento. Não era justo com ela ter um marido lobisomem e um filho lobisomem logo em seguida, mesmo que isso parecesse loucura.

"Você já faz demais por Harry, Hermione. Mais do que qualquer um de nós faria. Você é irmã dele, amor. Mesmo eu sentindo que estamos em uma relação incestuosa, vejamos bem. Você é irmã do Harry, é minha esposa, mas considero Harry um filho, isso faria de você minha filha. Então eu sou casado com a minha filha?", ele gargalhou. Isso também o fazia lembrar de Sirius. Ele com certeza teria rido e lhe dado tapinhas nas costas por usar uma piadinha tão à cara dele.

"Andou lembrando de Sirius esses dias? Você só conta piadas assim quando se lembra dele", Hermione riu, relaxando ao lado dele.

"Sim, já fez um ano. Mas não vamos falar sobre isso, vamos fazer coisinhas um pouco mais despudoradas, o que acha?", Remo mordeu a orelha de Hermione e beijando o pescoço dela logo em seguida.

.

.

.

.

Sentada em um canto no Caldeirão Furado, Tonks bebericava um copo de hidromel. Por vezes se sentia uma garota mimada da Sonserina quando insistia em Remo. O amava, tinha certeza. O seu patrono até havia mudado de forma, assumindo a de um lobisomem. E machucava tanto tê-lo perto e não poder ser dele e ele, dela. Isso era extremamente egoísta, mas apenas queria uma chance de fazê-lo feliz. Sabia que ele poderia sobreviver a isso tudo com ela.

Não conseguia sentir raiva de Hermione, sabia que isso apenas tinha acontecido, mesmo que de modo muito conturbado. Uma parte de si dizia para desistir dele, que ele era de uma mulher de cabelos castanhos. A outra parte dizia que ela deveria continuar insistindo, que uma hora ele a veria como mulher e reconheceria que ela era a companheira dele.

Tinha lido tudo o que podia sobre os tais vínculos de alma de um lobisomem e podia jurar que sentia tudo aquilo que as palavras mostravam com ele, quando estava junto dele. Também não saía da sua cabeça que a garota era inteligente demais e sabia como confeccionar uma poção do amor poderosa, que atrairia até o mais forte dos homens.

A sua entrevista ao Profeta Diária tinha sido uma tentativa falha de tentar separá-los, sim, mesmo se sentindo um lixo depois de conversar com Rita Skeeter. Tinha ido a Cardiff em busca do pai de Remo, na tentativa de fazê-lo conversar com o filho, mas o homem era muito reservado e pouco falava sobre Remo. Tinha roubado uma foto e percebeu que se metamorfosear nele seria fácil, algo simples. Tudo tinha ido por água abaixo quando o lobisomem descobriu.

Tonks tinha um último plano, se isso não funcionasse, não saberia mais o que fazer.

* * *

Reparam nas sutilezas?  
Gostaram, amoras?


	13. Chapter 13

Apreciem a leitura :)

PS: leiam as entrelinhas! :)

* * *

 **13\. Your love for me now has to die**

Hogwarts ainda tinha um tom sombrio, mesmo com Dumbledore ali, sendo forte por todos. O Halloween tinha passado e já se sentia exausta. Tinha preparado algumas surpresas para Remo, em alguns dias fariam um ano juntos. Bom, um ano de casados segundo as leis de vínculo de alma. Um jantar romântico, talvez alguma música, alguma dança... Estava ansiosa.

Harry estava descobrindo aos poucos quais eram as outras horcruxes, Hermione tinha dado algumas pistas sobre elas. Voldemort queria ser lembrado, ser temido. Talvez tivesse escolhido algo mais histórico para dividir a sua alma já que tinha usado o medalhão de Salazar Sonserina. Agora precisavam descobrir aonde estava o verdadeiro medalhão. Aos poucos, chegou ao conhecimento deles que R.A.B. era Régulo Arturo Black, o irmão mais novo de Sirius. Quim e Olho-Tonto haviam vasculhado o Largo Grimmauld atrás da joia, mas nada encontraram. Todos temiam que ela tivesse caído em mãos erradas.

As aulas eram cansativas, estava tendo um curso intensivo em Poções. Não que quisesse se ter um nível de mestre, mas era interessante e poderia muito bem ajudar Harry e Ron quando chegasse a hora.

Os dias passavam em uma velocidade impressionante, já era novembro novamente.

Os aurores não continuaram patrulhando a escola. Algo muito estranho estava vindo disso. Muitos alunos diziam que era apenas questão de tempo o Ministério cair nas mãos de Você Sabe Quem. Tinha pedido de um empório em Hogsmeade algumas coisinhas, tipo velas e alguns chocolates que sabia que ele gostava. Teriam a noite perfeita. Não que nenhuma das noites anteriores tivessem sido mesmo que isso, mas essa seria mais incrível ainda. Tinha surpresas. Só não sabia como ele encararia isso.

Era como diziam, a preparação para os NIEMs era realmente exaustiva. Não havia uma hora no dia em que não estivesse fazendo revisão de algum assunto. Remo estava agitado, era o final da lua cheia. Tinha ganho algumas cicatrizes adicionais no torso, no rosto e perdido parte da orelha em uma briga com algum animal na floresta.

Ele quase morreu e Hermione agora fazia de tudo para que ele se recuperasse. Ele havia contado sobre Tonks e Hermione agora temia que ela fizesse algo mais extremo ainda. Tonks era gentil e justa, não soube quando ela havia se tornado mesquinha, uma espécie de vilã. Era feio e egoísta, ela não era assim.

Algo acontecia com ela e a castanha descobriria.

Andando rumo ao Salão Principal, uma conversa um tanto estranha chamou atenção.

"... não posso fazer isso. Não me faça fazer isso, por favor", uma voz chorosa ecoava pelo corredor. Era masculina e parecia bastante assustada.

"Você vai fazer, Draco, a sua tia vai ficar bastante desapontada com você. Infelizmente a sua mãe vai precisar sofre um pouco", uma outra voz falava. Parecia cheia de ódio e deleite. " _Crucio!_ "

Draco Malfoy estava sendo torturado. Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa, ele era um deles agora. Harry estava certo o tempo todo. Harry tinha conversado com ela e Remo antes de voltarem para a escola sobre a possibilidade do garoto Malfoy ser um Comensal da Morte por estar agindo estranho desde o último ano. Ele com certeza fazia alguma coisa na Sala Precisa. Gritos ecoaram pelo local, como se quisesse que soubessem o que acontecia com o garoto. Era agonizante ouvir a dor dele, mesmo ele sendo Draco Malfoy.

Ouviu um barulho de aparatação e logo os gritos cessaram e os gemidos iniciaram. Como um castelo, que é uma escola cheia de feitiços defensivos estava sem o feitiço antiaparatação? Não fazia sentido algum! Se aproximou da porta de onde vinham os gemidos e viu o garoto loiro encolhido em posição fetal no chão. As roupas estavam rasgadas e o rosto sujo. Parecia bastante abatido, como se estivesse ali há dias. Bom, há dias não via Malfoy. Ele não estava indo às aulas ou fazendo refeições e estudando no Salão Principal. Alguém havia conseguido entrar na escola e esse mesmo alguém estava mantendo Draco quebrado.

Poderia sentir pena dele, mas pena não ajudaria em nada. Andou até ele e tocou o seu ombro.

"Vamos sair daqui antes que você morra, Draco", a castanha falou tentando não parecer afetada pelo modo como ele estava.

"Não preciso da sua empatia, Granger. Saia!", o garoto gritou.

"Não vou sair. Venha, vamos ver a Madame Pomfrey", ela disse agarrando o braço dele ao seu e ajudando-o a levantar. "Não se sente nenhum pouco tentado a cuspir em mim?"

"Sinceramente, não", ele falou com dificuldade. Definitivamente, Draco Malfoy precisava de ajuda.

.

.

.

.

Remo não parava de andar em círculos ao saber que havia sido a sua companheira que havia encontrado Malfoy no corredor, quase morto. O garoto agora estava dormindo quase que sereno. Hermione havia contado tudo o que tinha ouvido a Dumbledore e Minerva. Hogwarts era para ser segura, não? A essa altura a Ordem já estava vasculhando a escola atrás de alguém. Não deveriam ter trazido Tonks, ela ainda estava sob provação.

A guerra estava no auge agora, o começo do fim. Havia perdido boa parte do dia naquela enfermaria. Não conseguia mais sentir raiva do garoto, apenas pena. Era uma vítima de tudo isso, uma peça no tabuleiro, não um jogador.

"Madame Pomfrey disse que ele vai ficar bem. Assim que acordar, Dumbledore vai querer conversar com ele, oferecer ajuda ou algo assim", Hermione falou vendo Tonks se sentar ao lado dele. Talvez essa fosse a primeira interação dos dois, primos.

"Vamos dormir, eu quero descansar um pouco", ele falou baixinho para ela enquanto davam as mãos e iam para _casa_.

Ao chegar ao destino, Remo percebeu algo estranho no ambiente. A luz estava amena e tinham algumas velas flutuando pelo cômodo. Hermione se pôs na ponta dos pés e o beijou, desfazendo o nó de sua já um pouco puída gravata. _Sim, ela nos quer, imbecil! E por Fenrir, está sentindo?_ Ele sentia um cheiro diferente nela. Talvez diferente não fosse o melhor termo, talvez fosse mais intenso. Era o cheiro dela que estava mais intenso. De tanto dormirem juntos, agarrados, ela acabou com um pouco do cheiro dele nela, mas hoje era o _cheiro dela_ que estava mais forte. Tirou o suéter marrom e começou a desfazer os botões do uniforme dela. Era injusto ela estar tão vestida e ele não.

Estava começando a se lembrar que dia era esse. Era 3 de novembro. Um ano. Há um ano ele havia dado a ela a aliança de sua mãe e isso reativou o encantamento. Há um ano ela era Hermione Lupin. Isso explicava muita coisa, menos o porquê do cheiro dela estar mais intenso. _Você jura que não sabe, paspalhão?_ Aluado tinha voltado com força dessa vez. E estava feliz, algo extremamente raro. Havia algo que ele não estava contando.

"Hidromel?", ele olhou para a garrafa em cima da mesa. Ela fez uma expressão confusa e depois olhou. No cartão dizia _um pequeno presente da Ordem, feliz Bodas de Papel_. Remo conhecia aquela caligrafia, já havia visto em algum lugar. Serviu dois copos e logo beberam, sentindo o líquido esquentar um pouco mais o que estava sentindo. Ela parecia mais bonita essa noite, mais _mulher_.

A deitou na cama deles e começou a distribuir beijos por toda a extensão do seu corpo. Das bochechas, desceu para o pescoço, a clavícula, o vale entre os seios, a barriga, o baixo ventre... E ele sentiu algo diferente. Era ali, o cheiro dela estava mais intenso ali. _Seu bastardo, ainda não conseguiu sentir! Prefere que eu soletre?_ Não podia ser. Eles nunca esqueciam os feitiços contraceptivos ou os preservativos. Que estupidez.

"Remo, eu posso ouvir você pensando. O que aconteceu?", Hermione perguntou. Podia mentir, sim, era uma boa saída. Não ia contar a ela. Ia correr tudo normalmente, ela descobriria por si só ou até mesmo já sabia.

O lobisomem já estava duro e forte, pronto para possuí-la. Deu leves mordidas na parte interna das coxas e ouviu algo bem diferente. Um ritmo calmo e fraco, silencioso e quieto, como se estivesse escondido. Calmamente, ele levou o seu membro até ela, a sua entrada. Era perfeita, tudo era perfeito. Se encaixavam perfeitamente, tinha realmente sido feitos um para o outro. À medida que as estocadas aumentavam, mais ele buscava estar em contato com ela, entrelaçou ambas as mãos nas dela e lambeu aonde tinha a sua marca. Morderia mais uma vez, para se reafirmar. Ela era dele e ele era dela, de todas as formas possíveis. Aluado comemorava, sim, ele queria dizer que ela era dele. Principalmente dele. Não demorou muito para que Remo se derramasse nela. Aí se lembrou do que havia acontecido na noite depois do casamento de Gui e Fleur. Eles estava assim, intensos e desejosos. Sedentos um pelo outro que esqueceram de todas as proteções a partir dali. Aparentemente, usar preservativos era mais fácil que lembrar de todos os feitiços contraceptivos existentes.

Deitou no meio da cama e a puxou para se aconchegar nele, com ele afagando os seus cabelos que estavam extremamente selvagens. "Feliz aniversário", ele disse rindo.

"Feliz aniversário", ela respondeu um pouco desapontada. Talvez ela quisesse que ele descobrisse sozinho.

Não, ele não poderia falar, não agora. Estava morto de medo, não sabia o que fazer ou esperar o que saísse dela. Haviam muitos poucos filhos de lobisomem no mundo. Sim, já havia conhecido um ou dois que eram bruxos normais e extraordinários. Mas e se o seu não fosse?

Decidiu que era melhor dormir, nos próximos dias encontraria uma maneira de superar tudo isso. Talvez viajasse até Cardiff com Hermione para ver o seu pai e conversar com ele. Lyall Lupin ainda era um grande especialista em lobisomens, mudando o seu foco depois que o próprio filho se tornou um.

Sentir cheiro de sangue durante a madrugada havia se tornado normal, o período de Hermione geralmente vinha durante a madrugada. Se levantou assustado com isso. _Mulheres grávidas não menstruam, idiota! Ela vai perder o nosso filhote!_ Se virou para ela e viu que ela ainda dormia, talvez nem estivesse sentindo. Mas deveria haver dor, lembrava-se de quando a sua mãe falou que a esposa de seu tio havia perdido o irmãozinho de Ollie. Usando a varinha, viu que Hermione estava um pouco febril.

"Hermione, acorde. Eu vou levar você para a enfermaria", mas ela não acordava. Se levantou da cama, vestiu uma camisa e de mesmo de pijamas, carregou a castanha nos braços até a Ala Hospitalar. "Pomfrey! Pomfrey!", o lobisomem gritou até a mulher aparecer. Ela notou a mancha de sangue nas roupas dos dois e colocou as mãos nos lábios. "Salve os dois", ele disse, com os olhos marejados.

.

.

.

.

O dia já estava claro, podia sentir a luz atacando as suas pálpebras. Tentou abrir os olhos e não reconheceu aonde estava. Não era o seu quarto e Remo não estava o seu lado. Em fato, quem estava na cama ao lado era Malfoy com um semblante preocupado.

"Sinto muito, Granger", ele disse com os olhos baixos.

"É Lupin, não Granger", ela disse no clássico tom matinal com bocejos.

"Que seja. Só... sinto muito pelo que aconteceu", o garoto falou e voltou a se deitar, olhando o teto.

O que havia acontecido? Estava na ala Hospitalar, agora sabia. Ouviu alguns gritos vindos de fora da porta. Com um pouco de esforço, se levantou da cama e andou se apoiando até chegar perto de onde queria. Estava ficando boa na arte de espionar e ouvir conversas alheias.

"... certeza que foi ela, Alvo! Quem mais seria louca a ponto de fazer uma mulher abortar o filho que nem sabia que estava esperando", Remo gritava.

"Fique calmo, Remo, tenho certeza que Tonks tem uma explicação para isso. Talvez não tenha sido ela", Minerva falava tentando acalmar o lobisomem.

"O hidromel que você trouxe tinha cheiro de algumas ervas trouxas, eu senti. Tinha cheiro de arruda, com certeza, Minnie", o velho falou em um tom sério. "Mas duvido um pouco que a srta. Tonks tenha feito isso sozinha".

"Eu sabia que conhecia a letra no cartão, Alvo. _Ela matou o meu filho!_ ", ouviu algo se chocar com a parede.

Hermione sabia e estava esperando para contar a surpresa a ele. Por isso Draco havia dito que sentia muito, talvez soubesse de alguma coisa, talvez tivesse ouvido alguma coisa da boca de Tonks. Arruda era uma planta muito utilizada em poções contraceptivas, assim como o boldo. Se fizesse a poção do modo correto, prevenia uma gestação indesejada. Se tomasse a poção com ou sem o conhecimento de uma gestação, provocava um aborto. Era conhecida até pelos trouxas, principalmente na América Latina.

Andou de volta até a cama e se sentou. Era demais, aquilo tudo era demais para ela. Estava quebrada.

* * *

Gostaram?

(Sei que mereço chuva de hortaliças e maldições de morte :/)


	14. Chapter 14

Gentneys! Tava com esse capítulo pronto desde ontem e confesso que quase postei ontem mesmo :v mas cá estamos nós, mais uma vez, nos aproximando ainda mais da reta final :/ agora é oficial, só faltam seis capítulos .-.  
Agradecimentos aos leitores novos que passaram por aqui (discretamente) durante a semana ;)

Aqui vocês vão notar a confusão em alguns personagens, seus sentimentos sobretudo balançados.

PS: olha o jabá! Pra quem ainda não viu, atualizei Strange, Love e Crushing Room há alguns dias, já foram lá? :)

* * *

 **14\. Your oceans pulls me under**

O natal já estava bem próximo e Remo sentia o frio adentrar as paredes de pedra do castelo. Hermione não havia voltado ao normal, por assim dizer. Ainda estava distante, calada. Havia melhorado, sim, mas bem pouco. Remo ainda a escutava chorar à noite.

Hermione não havia se afastado dele, como imaginava. Parecia que estar com ele era a coisa que mais a fazia se sentir bem, segura. Tinham concordado que demoraria mais algum tempo até que eles realmente tentassem algo.

Dumbledore havia dito que o Ministério realmente havia caído em mãos erradas e que finalmente, tinham uma pista do medalhão. Ao que tudo indicava, ele estava com Dolores Umbridge. Quim havia usado um dos produtos dos Weasley, o Pó Escurecedor do Peru e conseguiu roubar o medalhão dela. Não soube desde quando o amigo havia se tornado adepto das Gemialidades Weasley, mas sabia admitir que isso havia sido brilhante. Agora precisavam saber como destruiriam aquilo.

Havia notado também que Harry estava mais recluso que antes, nem a companhia de Gina o animava. Ele e Hermione pouco havia se falado e Remo imaginava que talvez ele estivesse se sentindo culpado pelo que aconteceu à amiga. A culpa não era dele, era de ninguém além de Ninfadora Tonks.

Essa não era a Tonks que conhecia, não mesmo. Alguma coisa estava muito errada com ela. Não era apenas por causa de um homem, tinham que haver algo a mais. Remo desconfiava que algo estivesse acontecendo.

Hermione estava deitada na cama enquanto ele lia algumas redações do sexto ano. Ela era linda. E podia jurar que o filho deles também herdaria aqueles cabelos cacheados, mas os imaginava em um tom mais claro que os dela, mais como os dele. Depois do que soube, de ela estar perdendo o filho deles, realmente teve o epitáfio de que quando tudo isso acabasse, iria começar uma família com ela.

Recentemente havia recebido uma coruja de Ollie, dizendo que havia ido ao casamento deles sozinho pois a esposa, estava muito grávida na época e preferiu deixar que o bebê nascesse para contar a novidade. Ollie havia se casado com Delena Franz, uma antiga lufana. Pela coruja, ele então supôs que o primo já sabia sobre a magia da agora esposa. Na carta dizia que eles estavam viajando para a Noruega. Se estavam fugindo, isso significa que Natália estava na lista da Comissão de Registro dos Nascidos Trouxa. Lembrava-se vagamente dela, mas sabia que era uma mestiça filha de dois nascidos trouxa. No rodapé tinha lido algo que pesou em seu coração. O seu primo o estava chamando junto com Hermione para serem os padrinhos de Miguel Hugo Howell. Quando chegasse a hora certa, contaria a Hermione que agora ela tinha um afilhado.

A noite estava bastante escura. O céu nublado desviava a atenção para a neve que caía lá fora. Estava tudo branco no chão. O final de novembro se aproximava e logo o natal chegaria. Mais um natal com ela. Já havia comprado o presente dela: um casaco roxo que ela havia namorado da última vez que foram a Londres, antes das aulas começarem. Estava de pijamas e resolveu tirar a camisa, sabia que ela dormia melhor quando o peito dele estava nu. Se deitou na cama tentando fazer silêncio, mas acabou acordando-a. Ainda não era tarde da noite, nem meia-noite talvez. A viu sorrir para ele quando ele se deitou ao lado dela. Sentiu Hermione se aconchegar nele, o abraçando. Remo beijou a testa dela e fez carícias em sua costa.

Aluado estava mais quieto que o normal, pouco enchia a paciência de Remo nos últimos dias. Desde o dia em que Hermione perdeu o bebê, o lobo também estava como ela. Quieto. Isso de certa forma o preocupava, eles não eram assim. Hermione não era daquele jeito e sabia que Aluado se sentia confortável quando ela estava com eles. Sentiu o suspiro dela aquecer o seu peito e depois algo molhado o atingir. Sim, ela estava chorando novamente. Confortá-la era a única coisa que poderia fazer nesse momento. Já havia perguntado se ela queria viajar, espairecer. Talvez uma ida a Cardiff realmente fizesse bem a ela. Mas lembrou-se que estavam em guerra, não era simples assim.

Acariciou os cabelos dela até que sentisse que ela estava dormindo. Remo também não estava tendo noites muito fáceis, estava preocupado com tudo o que estava acontecendo. Tonks havia sumido.

.

.

.

.

Harry estava encarando o teto, sem conseguir dormir. Nada tirava da cabeça dele que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa com Tonks para que ela agisse daquele jeito. Ela tinha feito Hermione perder o bebê! Também estava na sua cabeça que aquilo poderia ter sido obra de Draco Malfoy. O garoto havia se desculpado com Hermione, mas até agora ninguém sabia sobre o que ele falava.

Sentia a culpa invadir o seu peito, a amiga só estava naquela situação por causa dele. Harry estava em uma confusão mental. A havia procurado algumas vezes e a última foi a que mais lhe deixou triste. Viu que ela estava deitada na cama que dividia com Remo, abraçada ao travesseiro e notou a respiração pesada assim que entrou no quarto. Madame Pomfrey estava com medo de que ela começasse a desenvolver um quadro depressivo por causa do aborto e dizia que isso acabava sendo mais comum em nascidos trouxa. O coração estava tão pesado que se deitou na cama com ela, na intenção de confortá-la. Era a sua irmã que estava ali e sentia também a dor de ter perdido o sobrinho sem nem ao menos saber de sua existência.

A tinha envolvido nos seus braços e tinha se aconchegado nela. Ela sabia que era ele quem estava com ela, tinha dito que quando estavam no Largo Grimmauld, tinha notado que ele gostava de dormir abraçado a ela em algumas noites apenas para sentir que não estava só, que tinha alguém com ele. Não sabia o quanto tinha dormido, mas tinha sido acordado por Remo. Tinha ouvido falar que os lobisomens eram extremamente possessivos com as companheiras e que se algum homem ousasse chegar perto delas, tão perto quanto Harry estava no momento, com certeza não sobreviveria para contar a história. Mas Remo tinha dito que entendia como ele se sentia, sabia o que Harry sentia por Hermione. Era amor, mas diferente dele, Remo havia dito que sabia que Harry amava Hermione como alguém de sua família, que ela era o mais próximo que ele tinha de irmã e que até Aluado entendia o laço que os dois partilhavam.

Se isso tivesse todos os dedos de Voldemort, sabia que desestabilizando Hermione, estaria desestabilizando a Harry também. Se ele conseguisse ferir o porto seguro do garoto, conseguia feri-lo mais ainda que um ataque direto. Harry se sentia assim, ferido. Não ousava dizer que amava mais a Hermione que a Gina ou vice-versa, eram dois tipos de amor bem distintos. E quem fez isso, sabia que atingindo Hermione, também o atingiria.

Havia conversado muito com Dumbledore. Já sabia da boa nova de Quim, que ele havia encontrado o medalhão verdadeiro e o tinha roubado. A espada de Godric Grifinória ainda estava no escritório do diretor. De todas pesquisas que tinham feito, nenhuma delas dizia como destruiriam aquela coisa. Estava trancada dentro de uma caixa especial.

Se sentia muito confuso, Dumbledore também já havia levantado a possibilidade de Harry e Ron deixarem Hogwarts para irem em busca das outras horcruxes. Se fossem, teriam de deixar Hermione e Harry não podia fazer isso. Não podia abandonar a amiga agora que ela mais precisava dele. Se precisavam esperar ela se recuperar, que fosse, mas ele não partiria sem ela, como Ron havia sugerido. Seria muito difícil explicar a Remo tudo, talvez ele a proibisse de ir, mas se conhecesse o homem como conhecia, era capaz de acompanha-los comente para que ela não fosse sozinha.

Todos agora tinham alvos nas costas, as suas cabeças valiam muito, tinha conhecimento. Harry sabia que assim que pusesse os pés para fora de Hogwarts, seria caçado até Voldemort ter as suas mãos nele. Eram tantas coisas a se pensar. Ele havia sugerido a Remo que passassem o natal na casa deles em Godric's Hollow. Lupin havia dito que se ele quisesse, poderiam visitar o túmulo de Lílian e Tiago. Ron havia dito que passaria na Toca, com a família dele. Se Hermione o ouvisse falando isso... com certeza o teria azarado de maneira bem pior do que havia feito com Parkinson e Zabini.

Algo dizia a ele que deveria ir para Godric's Hollow.

.

.

.

.

Draco estava no banheiro da Murta. Aquele agora havia sido o seu refúgio. Ali poderia ficar sozinho e remoer o quanto quisesse as coisas ruins que era obrigado a fazer. Consertar o maldito armário não estava sendo tão mais complicado do que pensava, mas não queria que acontecesse o sabia que acontecia. Sabia que o Lorde estava ficando impaciente com a demora e o plano original havia sido adiado.

O garoto esmurrou a parede, deixando que os espelhos velhos se quebrassem e ferissem sua mão. Sabia que consequências o seu fracasso acarretaria. Podia ser muita coisa e havia acrescentado desumano à lista. Sua tia Belatriz o havia dado uma garrafa de hidromel. Não sabia o que aquilo faria, mas sabia que deveria entregar a Hermione quando chegasse a hora. Sua tia havia dito que _ela deve foder tanto com o marido lobisomem que já devem ter algum monstrinho_ _a caminho._ Percebeu que não seria fácil saber alguma coisa e esperava que aquela garrafa não contivesse o que pensava.

Nunca havia visto Ninfadora Tonks como prima, sua mãe dizia que ela havia se casado com um sangue ruim chamado Ted e que haviam parado de se importar com ela. O que a sua tia Andrômeda fazia ou deixava de fazer não era mais problema de sua mãe e sua tia, não mais. Sabia que Dora, como a chamava agora que estavam mais próximos, estava imersa nos esquemas de alguns comensais. Vez e sempre era vista sob a maldição _Imperius_ sempre sob forte vigilância de Yaxley ou Travers. Sabia que eles tinham ordens para fazer isso, só assim conseguiriam acabar com o casamento da Granger com o professor. Desestabilizando a Granger, desestabilizariam o Potter.

Naquele dia, a ordem tinha vindo direto do Lorde. Draco deveria entregar a garrafa a Dora e ela entregaria a Hermione. Não sabia o que mais tinha ali além de hidromel. Quando ele se recusou, o próprio Travers entrou na escola por meio do armário que Draco havia dito que ainda não estava pronto e o levou para uma sala vazia, todos deveriam ver as marcas de sua incompetência. Se não fosse Hermione começar a fazer barulho no corredor, o comensal o teria matado. Confessava que ela ainda conseguia ver o lado bom de alguém. Sabia que tinha sido uma isca para que Dora levasse a garrafa até o quarto dela. Se acontecesse o que estava pensando...

Naquela noite, Draco se lembrava como se tivesse acontecido a apenas alguns segundos. Acordou assustado com o barulho do professor segurando a garota no colo. Ele havia pedido para que Madame Pomfrey salvasse _os dois_. Naquela noite ele chorou ao lado da cama de Hermione, sem deixar que ninguém percebesse que a culpa o consumia. Ele havia matado um inocente, que nem teria chance de conhecer os pais.

Durante o pouco tempo que conseguiu pregar os olhos, sonhou com toda a cena acontecendo novamente. Ele havia feito Hermione perder o bebê que esperava, ele havia posto a própria prima em seu controle para que isso se tornasse verdade. O pedido de desculpas havia sido sincero, se arrependia de ter tomado esse caminho. Sabia que havia sido escolhido apenas pelas falhas do pai.

Não sabia onde Dora estava, pela primeira vez na vida se preocupou com ela. A culpa disso tudo havia caído sobre ela, sendo que ela havia sido apenas um mero vetor.

Draco analisou o sangue escorrendo de sua mão e se prometeu uma coisa. Quando houvesse uma batalha real, ele não escolheria o lado que estava. Escolheria o seu próprio lado, mesmo isso significando perder todos aqueles que ama. A culpa o consumia, não poderia conviver com ela.

Draco Malfoy tinha escolhas e estava fazendo as mais difíceis.

* * *

Gostaram?

Pedindo desculpas por qualquer coisa aí...


	15. Chapter 15

Gentneys!

Capítulo novinho e com gostinho de fim :/ só mais quatro capítulos e um epílogo...

Agradecimentos a Blond Handsome Strange pelos comentários anteriormente :3

Apreciem a leitura!

* * *

 **15\. Your voice tears me asunder**

O Natal estava chegando branco em Godric's Hollow. Já nevava há semanas e as ruas estava cada dia mais enfeitadas. Era deprimente ver todas aquelas pessoas a olhando com feições de pena, principalmente a Sra. Weasley. Havia ouvido parte da conversa que a matriarca teve com Remo e disse que _quando chegar a hora certa, ela iria engravidar novamente_. Ela não entendia o que era passa por isso, ela tinha sete filhos saudáveis e vivos. O de Hermione estava morto.

Ninguém nunca saberia o que ela estava sentindo, a dor. Tinha descoberto alguns dias antes de contar a Remo. Iria pedir a Dumbledore para adiantar os seus NIEMs para que tivesse o bebê em casa, já pensava na decoração, no nome... ainda não conseguia acreditar que Tonks tinha sido tão baixa. Essa não era ela, definitivamente não. Um ciúme aqui, tudo bem. Mas matar uma criança, um inocente, era demais para suportar.

Sabia que era mais complicado para Remo assimilar isso. A sua mãe sempre dizia que uma mulher se torna mãe quando descobre que está grávida, mas um homem só se torna pai quando carrega o filho pela primeira vez nos braços. O flagrou uma noite bebendo no seu escritório, chorando. A culpa não era dele, tampouco de Harry. Remo estava sentindo a mesma dor que ela, em uma proporção menor talvez, mas era a mesma dor. E isso se intensificava pelo fato de ele ser um lobisomem e a sua companheira ter perdido o filhote.

Hermione não queria privar Remo de si, não deveria fazer isso. Era mesquinho e egoísta. Muitas mulheres privavam os maridos disso. Elas estão erradas, muito erradas. Aquele ser era tanto de Hermione quanto de Remo. Sim, dali a alguns anos, quem sabe não teria correndo pela casa um menino igual ao pai. Ele teria problemas com chocolate tanto quanto ele, sem dúvidas. Mas enquanto isso não acontecia, teriam tempo para pensar no que fariam.

Já tinha conhecimento do seu afilhado e Oliver tinha prometido que ele, Delena e o pequeno Miguel passariam o Natal com eles em Godric's Hollow antes de viajarem para a Noruega de vez. Viveriam na Oslo trouxa enquanto tudo isso se desenrolava. O bebê era simplesmente a coisa mais linda que Hermione havia visto na vida! Tão rosadinho, cheio de dobrinhas. Sentiu uma pontada de tristeza ao vê-lo pela primeira vez, lembrou-se do seu próprio filho que não estava mais no seu ventre, mas depois se acostumou tanto com ele que não conseguia mais deixa-lo por um segundo.

Harry também estava com eles. Não deixaria o amigo sozinho agora que ele havia escolhido ficar com ela. Ron Weasley, seu insensível! Um dos momentos mais reconfortantes dos últimos tempos foi quando Harry se aconchegou nela para confortá-la depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Apenas ficaram deitados, abraçados e depois pegaram no sono. Imaginou que Remo o atacasse por estar daquele jeito com a companheira dele, mas não. Ele conversou muito com Harry e disse, pela centésima ou milésima vez que nada daquilo que estava acontecendo era culpa dele.

Alguém queria Harry desestabilizado e atingiu Hermione para fazer isso, ela tinha plena certeza disso, não adiantava o quanto muitos pensassem contra.

A vista da janela estava um pouco embaçada por causa da neve. Mas conseguia ver o cemitério de lá. Tinha prometido ao melhor amigo que eles visitariam os pais dele assim que a nevasca desse uma trégua. Ele estava tão perto deles agora.

Remo estava começando a sofrer os efeitos da lua cheia se aproximando. Estava mais desejoso nela, mas se continha de todos os modos que conseguia. Ela não se negava, mas ele se negava a tê-la até que ela quisesse tê-lo.

.

.

.

.

Logo o natal passou e o ano estava prestes a virar. A lua cheia já havia passado e eles haviam sido mandados para casa antes que os outros. Hermione via o cansaço tomar conta de Remo. Oliver e Delena foram embora não muito depois do dia de Natal, realmente precisavam sair do país.

Harry dormia ruidosamente no quarto ao lado do deles, estava se adaptando bem lá. Tinha a companhia de Dobby e Winky. Logo retornariam para Hogwarts. Por Merlin, ela não queria retornar. Já havia conversado com Harry sobre a possibilidade de procurarem aonde estavam as outras horcruxes. Se as suas pesquisas estiverem corretas, assim como ele utilizou o medalhão de Salazar Sonserina, ele poderia muito bem ter utilizado receptáculos no estilo de relíquias assim.

Havia ganho de natal um livro chamado Os Contos de Beddle, o Bardo. Era um livro de contos infantis, se pensasse bem. O próprio Dumbledore o havia enviado para ela. Tinha notado algumas coisas no livro como uma marcação no Conto dos Três Irmãos. Tinha lido e relido mais algumas vezes para não deixar nada escapar. Era um conto sobre três irmãos que conseguiram enganar a Morte, mas a Morte é esperta e furiosa, não se deixou enganar tão facilmente como eles pensavam. Então ela lhes ofereceu regalos em uma forma de revide disfarçado.

A varinha das varinhas, a pedra da ressureição e a capa de invisibilidade.

Capas de invisibilidade eram extremamente raras e muito difíceis de se manter o encanto por muito tempo. Alguém deveria ter respostas para isso.

Hermione estava deitada na cama quando Remo entrou no quarto. Ele estava somente de toalha e havia ganho novas cicatrizes. Se levantou e andou até ele, vestida em uma camisa velha dele. Somente isso. Chegou bem perto e se deixou ser envolvida pelo seu abraço. O beijo casto logo se tornou sensual e apaixonado, era assim que ela se sentia, apaixonada.

Passou seus braços pelo pescoço dele e sentiu os beijos quentes dele irem de encontro à pele nua do seu próprio pescoço. Se desvencilhou apenas o suficiente para que ele tirasse a camisa que lhe cobria o corpo. Sem ela, se viu completamente nua. Também se deu ao trabalho de remover a toalha que repousava na cintura de Remo. Viu como ele já estava pronto, sentiu com a ponta dos dedos a excitação dele ao vê-la. Fez alguns movimentos e deixou que ele se deliciasse com isso enquanto sentia o prazer que ele proporcionava com os seus dedos nela. Era divino.

Sentir os dedos dele lhe invadindo, mas não de forma brusca, era simplesmente maravilhoso. Remo a deitou na cama e sim, ele faria aquilo que ela mais gostava na vida. Aquelas coisas com a sua língua. Remo fez os seus movimentos e Hermione se viu se contorcendo, sentindo aquilo. Nunca foram de falar muito nos seus momentos mais íntimos e nem precisavam. A sua linguagem corporal, o seu conhecimento sobre o outro, as carícias... nada disso precisava ser falado ou comentado, era instintivo e carinhoso.

Uma mão dele agarrou um dos seus seios e gemeu com o contado, sabia que ele estava se estimulando com a outra mão. Não demorou muito para que atingisse um orgasmo sonoro. Por Merlin, tomara que não tivesse acordado Harry.

Ainda de olhos fechados, Hermione sentiu Remo entrar em si. Era perfeito, eram um momento que eles se tornavam um. Ao abrir os olhos, viu os dele encarando-a. gostava de olhar nos olhos dele enquanto estavam fazendo amor.

Ora beijava o rosto dela, ora beijava os lábios. O ritmo dele aumentava à medida que ela fazia questão de se contrair nele. Mais uma vez um orgasmo explosivo, dos dois agora. Sentiu ele se derramando nela, naturalmente.

"Desculpe, eu...", Remo tentou argumentar, não haviam feito uso de feitiços contraceptivos ou preservativos dessa vez.

"Não, tudo bem. De verdade", Hermione falou tentando acalmá-lo, viu o desespero nos olhos dele.

"Você quer tentar? Você sabe que podemos adiar isso, você pode não estar pronta ainda".

"Eu quero, Remo", ela disse sentindo os músculos dele relaxarem.

Remo se deitou na cama e Hermione se deitou com a cabeça apoiada no peito dele, do mesmo modo como havia feito todas as noites a mais de um ano.

.

.

.

.

A virada do ano passou calma. Calma até demais, se fosse imaginar os horrores lá de fora. Como tinha prometido a Harry, iriam ao cemitério visitar os pais dele.

Era noite e poucas pessoas andavam nas ruas a essa era visto o perigo. Remo foi com eles apenas por precaução. Tinha feito mais algumas pesquisas sobre as tais Relíquias da Morte e se sentiu direcionada a um nome. _Peverell_.

Diziam que o conto havia sido inspirado nos três irmãos: Antíoco, Cádmo e Ignoto. Apesar de se ter os nomes, pouco se sabia sobre eles. Provavelmente fossem apenas bruxos extraordinários que conseguiram criar instrumentos mais extraordinários ainda.

Ainda não haviam ido ao cemitério da cidade, Remo havia tido a ideia de deixar flores no túmulo de seus melhores amigos. Enquanto ele e Harry ficaram lá, conversando, Hermione andou um pouco até um ponto para se sentar. O frio a cansava facilmente. Passando de um jazigo, a castanha viu um túmulo familiar. Tentou ler o que estava escrito, mas estava muito maltratado pelo tempo. Tateando a tampa, sentiu algo que também lhe era familiar. Tirou a neve de cima e viu que era o mesmo símbolo estranho que estava no livro que havia ganho de Dumbledore. Também lembrou-se que já havia visto aquele símbolo em outro canto, no casamento de Gui e Fleur. O pai de Luna, Xenofílio, estava usando-o preso ao pescoço por uma correntinha. Vítor Krum havia ficado com raiva disso, dizendo que ele estava usando o símbolo de Grindewald, um bruxo das trevas.

Terminou de tirar a neve de cima e leu com calma _Ignoto Peverell_. Então realmente os irmãos Perevell existiram. Se eles realmente existiram e foram capazes de criar coisas tão fantásticas, isso significa que as tais relíquias, não do jeito como são apresentadas no livro, existem.

A varinha de sabugueiro, a pedra que traz de volta à vida e a capa de invisibilidade.

Se Harry possuía uma capa de invisibilidade que herdou, isso significa que ele talvez pudesse ter alguma relação com os Peverell, como se fosse um descendente ou algo assim, visto que o irmão mais novo do conto passou a capa para o seu filho.

Sem que Remo soubesse, havia tomado uma poção contraceptiva de emergência. Estava em guerra, não era seguro trazer uma criança ao mundo. O mundo deles poderia desmoronar a qualquer momento.

Passaram com Harry no mercado e compraram algumas coisas que precisariam para a escola, algumas coisas de higiene. Ao entrarem em casa, notaram que estava fria demais, como se Dobby ou Winky estivessem esquecido de acender as lareiras. Parecia escura também.

O silêncio era perturbador. Acendeu as luzes, a lareira e subiu com Harry para tentar arrumar os malões de volta. Ao lado da sua cama estava uma pequena bolsa de contas. Nela tinha um feitiço de extensão não detectável. Tinha colocado alguns itens de emergência ali, roupas, livros. Tinha pego algumas roupas de Harry e objetos pessoais. Remo ficaria furioso se descobrisse o que ela estava planejando, ainda mais se descobrisse que ela não estava planejando levá-lo junto. Mas apenas por precaução, tirou de dentro das gavetas algumas mudas de roupa do marido e um casaco grosso.

Abasteceu mais um pouco a bolsinha com algumas comidas e água. Dobby e Winky ainda não tinham voltado e ela estava ficando bastante preocupada com isso. Geralmente não ficavam muito tempo na rua, deviam ter ido até o Beco Diagonal ou algo assim. Fechou o malão e o desceu a escada com ele, posicionando-o com o de Harry na sala de estar, aparatariam para King's Cross cedo. Colocou a bolsa de contas em cima do malão.

Harry não demorou muito para descer para esperar o jantar ficar pronto. Três batidas foram dadas na porta da frente. Era o código de que alguém da Ordem estava do outro lado. Assim que viu Remo abrir a porta, uma luz branca entrou pela sala e logo se transformou em um patrono. Era o de Quim, pela voz que falava.

 _Hogwarts caiu. Dumbledore está morto. Eles estão vindo._

Não muito depois, explosões foram ouvidas do outro lado da rua. Um grupo vestido de negro estava destruindo a casa dos seus vizinhos da frente, Helena e João. Logo seria a deles.

Hermione pegou Remo e Harry pela mão, falou para o marido pegar a bolsa que estava em cima do malão e aparataram.

* * *

Gostaram?

Se vocês gostam de casais inusitados tanto quanto eu, deem uma olhadinha em Letter to Hermione (link no perfil)


	16. Chapter 16

Gentneys! Não sei mais nem o que falar nas notas iniciais :/

Estamos quase no finzinho e coração aperta demais por isso .-. mas não se preocupem, logo mais teremos mais Remione :3

Agradecimentos a LadyHakuraS2 por comentar no capítulo anterior :)

Boa leitura!

* * *

 **16\. If no love did flow the thee**

Remo não sabia aonde estavam, parecia uma floresta. Hermione estava ao seu lado com Harry. _Dumbledore está morto_. A voz de Quim ainda estava na sua mente. Dumbledore estava morto.

Alguma coisa ainda não se encaixava naquilo tudo. Como Dumbledore havia morrido?

Tinha a sensação de que Hermione não estava escondendo somente isso. Sentia o cheiro da poção que ela havia tomado, Aluado estava fazendo uma bagunça e tanto na sua cabeça por causa disso. Ele, o lobo, se sentia traído. Remo não conseguia concordar com ele, se ela não tivesse tomado a poção, ele mesmo teria dado um jeito de fazê-la tomar.

"Armem a barraca. Eu cuido dos feitiços", Hermione disse séria.

Barraca? Harry olhou para a garota em descrença e ela acenou para a pequena bolsa de contas. Ele sabia que ela estava tramando algo e agora as suas suspeitas estavam sendo confirmadas. Lupin pegou a bolsa da esposa e colocou a sua mão dentro, quase não conseguiu achar a barraca. Montaram enquanto ela protegia aonde estavam. Ainda não conseguiam acreditar no quão surreal isso estava sendo, vê-la tirar casacos grossos de dentro de uma bolsa tão pequena.

"Hermione, como...?", Harry perguntou confuso.

"Um feitiço de extensão não-detectável. Eu sabia que esse dia chegaria", ela respondeu se agasalhando. "Não podemos voltar para casa, não é seguro. Muito menos Hogwarts. Se o que Quim disse é verdade, a escola não é mais segura".

"O meu malão ficou na sua casa, junto com o resto das nossas coisas", Harry respondeu vendo a amiga negar lentamente com a cabeça. Ela olhou para a pequena bolsa em cima da mesa. "Você está brincando, não é?"

"Passei as férias de Natal empacotando somente o necessário, só por precaução. Eu imaginava que isso tudo aconteceria a qualquer momento e queria estar preparada. Na verdade, estive arrumando as coisas desde o verão", ela falou com os olhos baixos.

"Hermione...", Remo a olhou com preocupação, era jovem demais para lutar uma guerra e as condições para que isso acontecesse não eram as melhores.

"Remo! O que você queria que eu fizesse? Que eu me sentasse e esperasse tudo acontecer? Quim já achou uma horcrux, logo teremos que buscar por mais, não há dúvidas. Então acho melhor os dois começarem a ter ideias sobre o que poderiam ser as próximas, eu vou mandar um patrono a Molly", ela saiu da barraca e Remo a olhou pela fresta.

 _Estamos bem. Estamos seguros. Começamos a caçar._

Logo a loba prateada correu e em breve chegaria aos Weasley. Não poderiam retornar a Godric's Hollow, era realmente muito perigoso. Estava cansado ainda da lua cheia e tinha plena consciência de que isso os atrasaria um pouco. Em um dos vários momentos da vida, ele desejou não ser um lobisomem. Não ter que carregar a maldição de Lycan.

Considerava Harry como um filho e não queria perder mais uma pessoa querida. Hermione estava decidida, eles encontrariam logo as outras horcruxes. Seria um trabalho bastante árduo. Eles já tinham um padrão de como ele escolheu algumas das relíquias, ele queria ser lembrado, temido.

Nisso tudo, achou que teve até um pouco de sorte por Hermione não o ter expulsado dessa caçada. Sentia que ela poderia fazer isso a qualquer momento. Quando ela voltou para dentro, Harry já estava algo sobre os fundadores de Hogwarts.

Que a caçada comece.

.

.

.

.

Ron e Gina estavam sentados no sofá quando uma pequena loba prateada adentrou a casa. Os seus pais, irmãos e Quim estavam na sala para ouvirem o pequeno patrono.

 _Estamos bem. Estamos seguros. Começamos a caçar_.

Era o patrono de Hermione, ele reconheceria em qualquer lugar. Bom, o novo patrono dela, que tinha mudado de forma quando surgiu aquela história toda de companheira de lobisomem.

Os seus sentimentos por ela ainda eram bastante confusos, mas não poderia mais tê-la, ela era de Lupin agora. Sempre imaginou que no final ele acabasse com Tonks, não com a sua Hermione. Imaginava os dois casados e com um filho pequeno, talvez um metamorfomago que nem a mãe. Mas nunca conseguiria imaginar Hermione com Remo e muito menos a família que eles construiriam.

Eram os seus melhores amigos, ele tinha que ajuda-los. Ele não sabia aonde eles poderiam estar. Passou pela sua cabeça ir para o Largo Grimmauld, talvez fosse a opção principal deles. Ron não poderia voltar para Hogwarts, estava sendo tratado como o Indesejável n. 3 por ser considerado um traidor do próprio sangue. Quim havia dito que ele deveria permanecer n'A Toca.

Fred e Jorge haviam aparecido na casa com Lino Jordan e um equipamento de rádio antigo, pareciam que tinha desenterrado das coisas trouxas do Sr. Weasley. O que aqueles três fariam?

Poderia se transformar e verificar se o perímetro estava seguro. Visitar a casa dos Lovegood, dos Diggory. Todos tinham que estar protegidos agora.

Havia bastante pesar nos olhos de todos. Todos acreditavam que Harry conseguiria, mas sabia que isso poderia levar a alguma consequência. Buscou o seu casaco, vestiu e andou até a parte de fora da casa. Tocou o bolso e notou que ali repousava o que Dumbledore havia lhe dado de Natal, o seu desiluminador. Não sabia muito bem para que aquilo servia, mas descobriria em breve.

Olhou para os lados e viu que não havia ninguém do lado de fora da casa. A sua varinha estava no bolso, escondida. Mentalizou aonde queria e aparatou. Quando chegou ao seu lugar de destino, viu que estava em um beco escondido. Andou alguns metros até ver que estava aonde deveria. Tocou o poste discretamente e logo a casa apareceu. Entrou no Largo Grimmauld e foi surpreendido por uma aparição nada amigável de Alvo Dumbledore.

Ainda não conseguia acreditar que ele estava morto.

Ao andar pela casa, parecia que ela havia sido saqueada. Faltavam muitas coisas nas estantes.

Não adiantou de nada, eles não estavam lá. Eram os seus melhores amigos e sequer poderia ajudar os dois! Saiu e aparatou nas proximidades da casa dos Lovegood. Queria ver se Luna estava bem. Ela retornaria no dia seguinte com Gina para a escola. Todo o cuidado ainda era pouco e decidiu que ficaria em sua forma animaga, pelo menos assim se passaria por um cão comum.

Se transformou e andou até mais perto da casa. Luna estava sentada perto das laranjas dirigíveis quando Ron viu uma fumaça negra se aproximar e se transformar em um homem. Ele a amordaçou e a levou consigo.

Voltou a ser homem e desaparatou para casa, passando pelos feitiços. Correu até aonde estavam os pais e ofegante mesmo falou.

"Eles a pegaram", Ron ofegou bastante e deixou todos os que estavam na sala confusos. "Os comensais, eles pegaram Luna Lovegood".

.

.

.

.

Nem se Draco quisesse completar a sua missão, não conseguiria. O garoto estava assustado, Snape sabia. Ele já havia feito mal a uma pessoa inocente, mal a alguém nem nasceu, ele não conseguiria matar Dumbledore.

O velho sabia que ele tinha feito um voto perpétuo com Narcisa Malfoy para que ele terminasse o trabalho de Draco se ele não conseguisse e se aproveitou dessa brecha. Já estava com a saúde debilitada e Severo havia conseguido estender a vida dele o máximo que conseguiu. A maldição havia tomado conta dele e Dumbledore parecia cada dia pior. Teve tempo de dizer para enviar os presentes de Natal para o trio. O pomo de ouro e a espada para o Potter, que estava na casa dos Lupin; o livro para a Granger e ele não se acostumaria a chama-la pelo sobrenome do _marido_ ; e o desiluminador para o Weasley, algo que desafia a mente dele.

O Lorde havia mando sequestrar a garota Lovegood. Depois de Hermione Granger, era ela quem mais importava para o Potter, nem mesmo a Weasley. Ele parecia nutrir algum tipo de sentimento estranho por Luna Lovegood, do tipo amizade verdadeira.

A reunião com os comensais havia sido terrível, mataram Caridade Burbage diante dos seus olhos, com ela implorando para que a ajudasse. Essa vida dupla o estava afetando mais do que gostaria.

Ainda havia a Granger lá fora com o Potter e o Lupin. Não era nada seguro ela ser casada com ele, ainda mais em tempos como esse. Uma nascida trouxa e um homem de raça mista. Ela seria mais caçada que os outros. Sabia que não retornariam a Godric's Hollow, moravam lá, seriam facilmente reconhecidos pelos vizinhos. Ou talvez fossem tolos o suficiente para buscar alguma relíquia sentimental.

Engoliu o líquido de seu copo e atirou a peça na lareira. Por causa de sua raiva, estava acabando com todas louças de sua casa. Deveria ter algo que pudesse fazer por eles. Por ela. Havia ouvido boatos de que Kingsley Shaklebolt havia entrando uma das peças, o próprio Dumbledore havia escondido isso dele. Tinha feito algumas pesquisas sobre aquele tipo de magia e o velho havia contado algo sobre a espada de Grifinória. Talvez ela tivesse alguma coisa a ver com isso.

Massageando as têmporas, bocejou e olhou pela janela. Já ocupava o cargo de Diretor, a decisão nem havia passado por Minerva ainda. O Lorde o havia colocado lá e ponto.

.

.

.

.

Draco não gostava de ver a sua casa cheia de outros comensais, tampouco os seus pais. Sabia que o Lorde o havia tirado de Azkaban e precisavam de um refúgio.

Ele mesmo havia fugido de Hogwarts e não pretendia voltar para casa. Estava escondido na casa de Dora, com a sua tia Andrômeda. Também era estranho chama-la de tia, sabia que sua mãe e sua outra tia haviam cortado contato com ela por ter se tornado uma traidora de próprio sangue quando se casou com Ted Tonks. Mesmo pensando que não, ela o recebeu de braços abertos quando pediu um lugar para ficar. Ele ainda não havia contado sobre a maldição _Imperius_ que havia colocado em Dora e se dependesse dele ficaria por isso, não ousaria pôr em risco o único local que o aceitou.

Ele também seria tratado como um traidor de sangue.

Ninfadora Tonks era um enigma. Ela era, sim, apaixonada pelo Lupin e teria sido capaz de fazer muitas loucuras por ele, mas não atentaria contra a vida de uma criança ainda no ventre. Ainda se sentia culpado por ter sido coagido a usar deste artifício. Era sujo demais até para ele.

Poderia tentar ajudar o Potter sem que ele soubesse. Ou os Weasley. Poderia enviar cartas anônimas com os lugares a evitar. Sabia que a prima não era mais considerada um membro daquela patética Ordem da Fênix. Não podia ficar espreitando pela janela a qualquer momento, era facilmente reconhecível. Era Draco Malfoy, o mais novo Comensal da Morte. A essa altura a notícia já devia ter se espalhado.

Sua tia dizia que ele tinha muito de sua mãe, Cissa. O gênio forte, mas facilmente dobrado por Bela e Lúcio. Talentoso, mas que infelizmente estava utilizando o seu talento para ajudar a quem não acreditava. Antes de sair da escola, escondeu em sua mochila que tinha o feitiço de extensão, uma espada. Poderia ser bem útil quando chegasse a hora. Sabia que era de Godric Grifinória por causa da lâmina feita por duendes.

Fazia frio, o Natal já tinha passado. Draco apertou o casaco contra o seu peito, estava sentado no gramado coberto de neve da casa dos Tonks. Sentia a falta de sua mãe. Estava decidido, ela ele pelo menos tentaria resgatar da Mansão Malfoy. Se fosse preciso usaria aquela lâmina em que o impedisse de busca-la. Percebia que sua mãe de nada tinha culpa.

Descalçou os sapatos sujos de neve e entrou na casa. Era pequena e aconchegante, o suficiente para uma família pequena. A sua tia estava assistindo ao que os trouxas chamam de televisão. Não entendeu muito bem a utilidade daquilo, mas era a maior companhia dele naqueles tempos. Se sentou ao lado dela, Dora talvez estivesse dormindo. A última notícia que tinham tido de Ted Tonks era que ele tinha sido assassinado junto com Dick Cresswell. Era demais para ela e sabia que tinha sido aceito porque ela não queria ficar sozinha.

Tinha dito que nunca negaria abrigo ao filho de Cissa, mas, sobretudo, não queria suportar a solidão. Eles se amavam e ela o havia perdido para o Lorde. O sangue de Ted Tonks estava nas mãos de todos os comensais por causa disso.

Agora de fato era um traidor.

* * *

Gostaram?

A perspectiva do Draco parece bem confusa a essa altura, mas foi proposital, para mostrar o reflexo do que ele sente no momento...


	17. Chapter 17

Gentneys...! Mereço a suas saraivadas, coloco o alvo nas costas e sigo a em frente :v  
Quase três meses sem atualizar que eu tinha até me desmotivado um pouco por não saber como finalizar esse ensaio sobre A Bela e a Fera... Estamos chegando finalmente ao fim, só temos mais dois capítulos de história e o epílogo, fechando os vinte capítulos de Beauty and the Beast :/  
Don't worry, teremos mais Remione logo e também inspirado em um conto de fada (o próximo capítulo será dedicado àqueles que acertarem sobre qual conto estou falando rsrsrsrs)

Apreciem a leitura!

* * *

 **17\. Only a scent of a beauty left behind**

O som de aparatação foi ouvido longe da casa dos Weasley. Draco percebeu que eles acenderam as luzes quando ele chegou. Estava na estrada há mais tempo do que gostaria, infelizmente. Ainda não tinha ideia de como faria para tirar a sua mãe das garras do Lorde das Trevas, mas pensaria em algo até chagar à Mansão Malfoy. Draco fora dado como desaparecido, somente isso. Com certeza estava cheirando a uma destilaria completa pela quantidade de uísque de fogo que estava consumindo, tudo isso para tentar minimizar os efeitos da marca queimando no seu braço.

Não poderia se demorar, estava com um pouco de pressa e não poderia ser visto em Ottery St. Catchpole. Era simples, precisava apenas deixar a espada com eles e iria embora. A ruiva, deveria se chamar Gina, estava sentada e chorando na varanda pelo que observou de longe. Não poderia mandar a arma por meio de um patrono pois ele sequer podia conjurar um. Tirou a espada de Godric Grifinória e a deixou descansando na casca da árvore grande que havia lá perto. Um pedaço de pergaminho foi colocado junto dela e lá dizia a localização dos amigos deles.

Apontou a sua varinha para a árvore e um dos galhos se partiu, fazendo barulho e chamando a atenção de quem estivesse perto. Tirou de dentro da bolsa uma capa, tinha colocado um feitiço de invisibilidade nela e se cobriu, precisava ter certeza de que o Weasley a encontraria. Se sentou e esperou. Dois, três, depois a garota... todos saíram para ver o que tinha acontecido.

"Não tem nuvens, eu disse que não havia sido um raio, idiota", a ruiva falava enquanto os seus irmãos riam de Ron.

"Poderia ter sido", ele tentou explicar mantendo um pouco de dignidade. Parecia que não dormia há dias. Estavam no mesmo barco, então.

Ele se aproximou da árvore e viu o embrulho de couro. Tocou nele e desembainhou a espada.

"É a espada! A espada apareceu, finalmente. Esperem, tem um bilhete. _Floresta do Deão_. É um local", ele falou óbvio. Draco sentia vontade de rir, mas teve que se segurar antes que fosse descoberto.

"Lógico que é um local, Ronald", Fred ou Jorge Weasley disse.

"Acha mesmo que eles poderiam estar lá?", Fred ou Jorge completou.

Sabia que eles estava lá, tinha espionado a Granger e o professor fazendo coisas inomináveis do lado de fora da barraca. Havia conseguido burlar todos os feitiços de proteção, era para o bem deles.

"Eu vou até eles, talvez eles precisem de mim e da espada", Ron falou.

"Sim, você deve ir. Saia no meio da noite, inventamos alguma coisa para a mamãe e o papai. Harry e Mione precisam de você", o ruivo de cabelos longos disse.

A espada estava segura, precisava ir. Esperou que todos entrassem para que pudesse aparatar em paz. Há dias não tinha notícias de sua tia ou Dora e esperava que estivesse tudo bem com elas. Aparatou com o seu destino certo.

As grades da Mansão Malfoy continuavam as mesmas. Se ainda estivesse certo, tinha conseguido acionar os feitiços de proteção e logo alguém viria vê-lo. Parecia idiota, mas era a única chance que tinha de salvar a sua mãe.

.

.

.

.

Tinham visitado Xenofílio Lovegood e encontrado Ron na casa deles. Depois de meses na estrada, sem esperança alguma, finalmente estavam com a espada de Grifinória. Ron não havia sido muito claro em como havia conseguido, mas havia conseguido.

O homem era fiel a Harry mesmo com o Weasley chamando-o de traidor. As coisas que ele fez por Luna, tinha certeza que teria feito pela sua filha. Ron Weasley era leal, verdadeiro, mas tinha na cabeça muito fértil e aérea, o lembrava de Sirius. O frio da floresta causava arrepios, tinha passado por uma lua cheia turbulenta e agora corriam contra o tempo por causa do maldito nome de Voldemort!

Eles correram o máximo que conseguiram, mas já haviam sido abordados pelos lacaios do Lorde das Trevas. Era correr ou morrer. Pelo pouco que tinha ouvido no Observatório Potter, todos eles estavam sendo caçados incansavelmente, eles quatro. Tinha que proteger eles de tudo.

Seu corpo doía e a sua cabeça estava confusa, Aluado farejava o cheiro do perigo quando havia. Ele estava se debatendo dentro de Remo dizendo que aquilo não era uma coisa boa. Voavam maldições pelas árvores, algumas quebraram os galhos, outras atingiram pedras. Sentiu quando as correntes o levaram ao chão, caindo de peito aberto. Se Hermione estivesse correndo e fugindo, não importava a sua situação.

Não demorou muito para que visse que traziam Hermione acorrentada e Harry desfigurado. Ela ainda conseguia ser a bruxa mais inteligente da sua idade. Ah, não, isso não era bom. _Greyback, o maldito Greyback_.

"Lupin", o lobisomem disse farejando o rosto de Remo. Tinha traços animalescos e sabia que ele realmente tinha aceitado a sua besta interior. "Você sempre foi o meu favorito", ele riu.

Estava amordaçado, não podia relutar. Greyback o tinha mordido quando tinha cinco anos. Seu pai tinha apresentado um trabalho no Ministério sobre lobisomens e isso ofendeu Greyback. O que havia acontecido a ele havia sido uma vingança, a cruz que Lyall Lupin carregaria para sempre.

"Ela tem o seu cheiro, Lupin. Então aquela baboseira de vínculo é verdade? Isso é pura mentira!", rosnou para Remo. "Já imaginou o que posso fazer com ela? Ela pode ser uma de nós..."

Um homem vestido em um sobretudo negro se aproximou. Tinha cabelos brancos presos em um rabo de cavalo atado com uma tira de coiso e o rosto um tanto jovem para a idade.

"Seu mestiço imundo, deixe de papo furado e cuide de levar todos eles para a Mansão Malfoy. Eu sei quem são", riu baixo. "Faremos ótimo uso de você, gracinha", ele disse enquanto passava um dedo no rosto de Hermione.

Foram até um ponto da floresta e sentiu o enjoo da aparatação. Quando se dei conta, estava do lado de fora de alguma casa da alta sociedade, talvez tivessem realmente sido levados até a Mansão Malfoy. Belatriz ria enquanto andava até o portão. Ela havia mando chamar o garoto Malfoy, ele sim poderia colocar tudo a perder.

.

.

.

.

Remo acordou assustado, havia caído no sono com Hermione em seus braços. Lembrou de tudo o que havia acontecido e nada daquilo parecia ser real até sentir que era. Fleur tinha providenciado uma poção do sono para ela, para que pudesse descansar e relaxar. Nem sabia se realmente poderiam descansar depois de tudo isso.

Parecia tão serena, tão despreocupada, como se o peso do mundo não estivesse no seu ombro e de seus amigos. O braço direito dela repousava em seu peito, com aquela maldita cicatriz no seu braço. _Sangue ruim_.

Amordaçado e acorrentado, assim que havia ficado enquanto a sua esposa, a sua companheira, era torturada por uma maluca psicótica. Viu tudo, o modo como ela montou em Hermione e começou a cravar aquela faca amaldiçoada nela, desenhando as letras de maneira caprichada e cantarolando durante todo o processo. Tinha certeza que tinha chorado, o desespero o fez assim. Gritou, se debateu, chorou, gritou mais. Nada daquilo podia salvá-la. Como se não fosse o suficiente, viu a varinha da louca torturar mais ainda a garota, dessa vez com a maldição _Cruciatus_. No final, Hermione estava paralisada de dor, olhando para o nada e deitada no chão. Era como se ela estivesse indo embora, perdendo a vontade de viver.

Lembrou de Fenrir Greyback abrindo o zíper de sua calça, ele a estupraria ali, na frente dele. Se não fosse por Dobby e a distração que causou, ele teria conseguido. Os olhos dela se fecharam antes, derramando algumas lágrimas e um _sinto muito_ sem som foi gesticulado em seus lábios. Dobby havia dito no salão que havia ido salvar a sua _senhorinha_. Dobby era leal aos amigos e Dobby deu a vida para salvar os seus amigos.

O elfo havia tido um funeral trouxa na praia perto do Chalé das Conchas, sido enterrado no mesmo local. _Aqui jaz Dobby, um elfo livre_ havia sido ideia de Harry. Ele também se preocupava com Hermione e em como não deveria estar sendo fácil para ela isso tudo. O primeiro instinto de Remo foi leva-la para casa, mas não poderiam voltar para Godric's Hollow a essa altura, com a guerra estourada e a casa arruinada. Fez a segunda melhor opção e não tirou os olhos dela enquanto estava na casa de Gui e Fleur. Ron e Harry tinha tido uma ideia maluca que, se não fosse a poção do sono, Hermione teria se voluntariado prontamente para ir. A garota loira havia ido no ligar dela e para a surpresa de todos, o cabelo era de Belatriz Lestrange. Ela ainda teria o que merecia, ela e Greyback.

Olhou para Hermione e ela continuava dormindo. Era manhã e ela precisava recuperar as suas forças.

.

.

.

.

A pequena casa no subúrbio de Cardiff havia ficado completamente destruída. Lyall havia sido forçado a fugir de seu lar por causa da guerra. Era tarde da noite, tinha desaparatado em Hogsmeade e fez o que pode para manter a sua identidade incógnita.

Tinha ouvido rumores de apoiadores de Harry Potter ainda estarem escondidos na escola. Sempre considerou Hogwarts o seu lar e agora retornaria no meio de uma confusão sem tamanho. Entrou no Cabeça de Javali e notou que Abeforth Dumbledore continuava o mesmo, inclusive a cabra.

"Não o esperava aqui, Lupin", disse servindo pão e cerveja. "Mandarei a mensagem ao garoto Longbottom e ele virá busca-lo".

Comeu e bebeu, estava faminto e vagando pelas ruas do Reino Unido dia e noite, nem o Caldeirão Furado era seguro. Se vissem a relação que tinha com o seu filho, o Indesejável n. 4, seria pego antes mesmo de chegar ao seu destino. Depois de tantos anos, seria duro ver o seu filho. Ele havia escrito dizendo que havia se casado com a sua companheira. Aos poucos se forçou a acreditar nisso, principalmente depois da visita da garota Tonks.

Ela era estranha, fazia perguntas estranhas sobre ele e a infância de seu filho, tinha dito que era uma grande amiga dele e que planejava dar o seu nome ao filho que tivesse em forma de homenageá-lo. A garota era esquisita.

Terminou de comer e viu um garoto estranhamente familiar aos seus olhos se aproximar do quadro da garota. Era o filho do casal de aurores torturados por Belatriz Lestrange, reconheceu.

"Você seria...?", ele perguntou incerto. Ele estava certo, poderia ser um impostor se passando por ele.

"Lyall, garoto. Lyall Lupin" respondeu estendendo a sua mão para apertar a dele.

"O pai do Professor Lupin", o viu relaxar ao mencionar Remo. "Não temos notícias dele desde o Natal. Nem dele, nem de Hermione ou Harry. Você pode vir comigo, estamos na Sala Precisa", disse amigável.

Andaram pelo túnel. A medida que mais avançavam, mais parecia que o túnel de afunilava. Isso o incomodava, podia ser o que a sua amada Hope um dia chamou de claustrofobia. Ela não se orgulharia tanto dele por estar revendo o filho deles somente agora, em tempos de guerra onde a vida valia mais que qualquer coisa. Ansiava por ver se o filho estava bem, havia a ínfima possibilidade de encontra-lo logo, mas isso era quase impossível.

Passou por uma porta e viu uma sala adornada com estandartes da Grifinória, da Corvinal e da Lufa-Lufa. O garoto o ajudou a descer, infelizmente estava envelhecendo.

"Eles o encaram desse jeito pois se parece muito com Remo", riu.

"Suponho que um filho deva se parecer com o pai", riu junto com ele.

"Este é Lyall Lupin, pessoal, o pai do Professor Lupin. Ele precisava de ajuda, assim como nós. Não deveríamos negar ajuda".

Se sentiu bem acolhido pelos jovens. Lhe deram a senha do banheiro para tomar banho e lhe ofereceram uma rede e um cobertor para dormir. Há muito não sabia o que era uma noite inteira de sono. No dia seguinte resolveria o que faria. Algo dizia em seu íntimo que a sua estada ali não seria muito longa. Algo dizia que a batalha logo ocorreria e os lados seriam escolhidos.

Fechou os seus olhos e imaginou que estava em casa com Hope e Remo ainda pequeno. Imaginou como a vida seria se não tivesse dito o que disse há trinta e dois anos. Lyall estava envelhecendo e já havia notado que a sua hora chegaria logo.

* * *

Gostaram?


	18. Chapter 18

Gentneys! Demorei, mas voltei ;)

Infelizmente estamos chegando ao fim, dá aquele aperto no coração de saber que está acabando :/

Espero que aproveitem a leitura! Todas as minhas histórias serão atualizadas logo, prometo! (Voltei com tudo rsrs)

* * *

 **18\. For who would ever learnt to love the beast**

O seu corpo ainda doía e se sentia emocionalmente instável no momento. Se sentou na cama e se olhou no espelho, vendo uma pequena fenda aberta em seu lábio inferior. Algumas escoriações no seu rosto denunciavam o que havia ocorrido.

Não queria se lembrar da tortura de Belatriz, muito menos da tentativa de estupro por parte de Fenrir Greyback. Algo muito maior demandava a atenção de todos e ela precisava estar preparada. Se levantou da cama com um pouco de dificuldade e se forçou a andar até a porta de saída do quarto. Rumou o banheiro e precisava tomar um banho, nem sabia o quanto tinha dormido.

Fez a sua higiene e secou os cabelos com a toalha de banho que havia pego no quarto. Se vestiu e desceu as escadas. Estava acontecendo uma discussão calorosa na cozinha. Todos pararam de conversar quando a viram. Remo a abraçou forte e ela retribuiu mais forte ainda. Depois foi a vez de Harry e por último, Ron.

"Do que falavam?", perguntou se deixando envolver nos braços de Remo. Todos hesitaram até que percebeu que Fleur estava vestida como Belatriz Lestrange. "Vocês não fizeram o que penso que fizeram".

"O que imagina que fizemos?", Harry riu.

"Invadiram o cofre dos Lestrange em Gringotes. Fleur não se vestiria de Comensal da Morte à toa".

"Você é uma irritante sabe-tudo, Hermione", Ron falou rindo.

"Vocês ficaram malucos? Poderiam ter morrido!", gritou com irresponsabilidade deles.

"Nós conseguimos, Mione, conseguimos a horcrux. Apenas fizemos o que talvez você tivesse feito", disse Harry tocando a mão dela. "Mas ele sabe que eu tenho. Ele atacará Hogwarts logo".

"Então precisamos nos apressar. O que estamos esperando? Precisamos ir para Hogwarts", exclamou. Olhou para todos a sua volta e viu que muitos a olhavam com precaução. "Eu posso me recuperar quando terminarmos isso tudo. Eu não posso e não vou ficar aqui enquanto existe um maluco sociopata querendo aniquilar o meu melhor amigo. Eu vou com vocês".

Remo a abraçou e beijou a sua testa. "Eu não posso perder você. Mas também não posso impedir você".

"Não, não pode. Nem deveria. Somos grifinórios, Remo. Somos leais".

Assim que todos trocaram de roupa, seguiram para o exterior da casa até o ponto de aparatação. Se olharam antes de irem até Hogsmeade.

Sentiu o enjoo, estava mais fraca. As ruas pareciam muito mais escuras e sombrias, não parecia um sábado normal. Bom, não era um sábado normal. Não estava sendo um tempo normal. Tempos negros. Um gruo muito grande atrairia muita atenção, então Harry se cobriu com a sua capa de invisibilidade. Não poderiam arriscar.

Fred e Jorge andaram até o porão do Cabeça de Javali e bateram na porta. Um homem familiar abriu a porta e todos entraram. Conhecia aquele rosto, sabia quem era.

Assim que todos entraram, Harry finalmente tirou a capa de invisibilidade. Com Snape sendo diretor não poderiam entrar pela porta da frente. O homem contou sobre Dobby, de como o enviou para salvá-los quando o pequeno elfo soube que a sua senhorinha havia sido levada. Houve uma discussão bastante acalorada entre Harry e Abeforth Dumbledore. A resposta do seu amigo havia sido mais cortante que uma navalha bem afiada. Precisavam entrar no castelo e urgente.

Abeforth falou com o quadro na parede e a garota na tela concordou. Ela caminhou para longe na pintura e retornou não muito depois trazendo uma surpresa.

"Neville? Você está...", Harry falou.

"Arrebentado? Sim, mas Simas está pior. Venham logo, todos ficarão felizes em ver vocês quatro. Professo Lupin, alguém o aguarda", Neville Longbottom disse.

A sua espinha gelou quando ouviu isso. Poderia muito bem ser Tonks mais uma vez. Todos entraram pelo túnel detrás do quadro, indo em direção a não sabia aonde. Pelo que estava ouvindo, aquela passagem não estava no Mapa do Maroto, tinha sido construída depois da selagem das outras passagens secretas. Inclusive a da Dedos de Mel. Neville contou sobre os irmãos Carrow e seu método de disciplina. Hogwarts realmente tinha mudado.

Uma porta se abriu e viu algo que a surpreendeu.

.

.

.

.

Remo viu de longe uma figura parecida com ele que não via há muito tempo. Andou com passos lentos até o homem que estava no fundo da sala. Não sabia como reagir. O seu pai andou até ele e o abraçou, coisa que não acontecia há muito mais tempo ainda. Lentamente, sem entender muito o que acontecia consigo, abraçou o homem de volta.

"É bom ver você, Remo", ele disse.

"É bom ver o senhor também".

"Mas, é o senhor mesmo?", desconfiou.

"Sim, sou eu mesmo. A garota Weasley me contou o que aconteceu com aquela moça Tonks. Sinto muito pelo seu filho". Lyall disse com os olhos pesados.

"Todos nós sentimos muito", retrucou. "Esta é Hermione, minha companheira".

Hermione andou até eles e viu os dois se cumprimentarem. Sentia que algo estava diferente nela, como se algum tipo de desconfiança estivesse plantado na cabeça dela. Não haveria muito tempo para explicações e reconciliações longas. Algo aconteceria dentro de algumas horas e sabia que seria o fim para muitos deles.

Essa constatação era triste e sabia que poderia acontecer. Se morresse, Hermione ficaria sozinha no mundo e isso não era opção no momento. Se ela morresse, talvez Remo morresse junto com ela, de amargura. Se os dois morresses, seria a perda mais irreparável para Harry caso saísse vitorioso. Isso tudo sem pensar no que poderia acontecer se não vencessem a guerra. Em um mundo _perfeito_ e purista, tanto Remo quanto Hermione seriam considerados párias: uma nascida trouxa e um lobisomem.

Nenhum dos cenários era animador, percebia com pesar. Ouviu Harry fazer o seu plano do outro lado da sala e colocou as vestes da Grifinória. Se passaria por aluno até conseguir alcançar o Salão Principal. Uma vez lá, isso deveria facilitar as coisas. Sentiu a mão pequena de Hermione no seu braço e se virou. Os olhos castanhos dela estavam enormes e o nariz estava levemente vermelho.

Não sabia por quanto tempo abraçou aquela pequena criatura, mas pareceu uma eternidade durante tudo isso. Ela tremia, estava apavorada. Sabia que não podia demonstrar fraqueza na frente de Harry e ela não o fez. Se deixou desabar depois que ele se foi.

"Eu não quero perde-lo. Ele é o meu melhor amigo, o meu irmão. Precisa proteger o Harry, Remo. Precisa tomar conta dele se algo acontecer comigo. Qualquer pessoa pode morrer", ela disse sussurrando. Estava mais frágil do que Remo um dia viu alguém na vida.

"Eu prometo, Hermione. Não vamos perder Harry, você sabe disso. Apenas precisamos encontrar um modo de terminar com isso logo. Eu amo você", Remo disse suspirando.

"Eu também amo você", viu a castanha ficar momentos calada, como que se estivesse escolhendo as palavras que falaria no momento seguinte. "Eu pensei no nosso filho hoje, com tudo isso acontecendo. Em como teria sido para ele esse momento. Recém-nascido, talvez esperando por nós em casa", Hermione falou chorando. "Se tudo desse errado, ele não nos veria mais, nunca mais. E não seria justo com ele. Não estou dizendo que perdoo o que Tonks fez, mas ela fez algo por nós que pouparia ainda mais dor a quem amamos. Não consigo pensar de outro modo".

Parecia certo, racional, pensar desse jeito. Se ambos morressem pela causa, teriam deixado um filho pequeno no mundo, à mercê do que acontecesse do que aconteceria depois que eles tivessem partido. Era confuso, mas fazia sentido.

Andou com a sua mão dada à de Hermione o caminho todo até a entrada do Salão Principal.

"... existe um probleminha da segurança, professor", ouviu Harry dizer assim que entraram no salão. "E acho que é bem grande. Como se atreve a ocupar o lugar dele? Conte a eles o que aconteceu naquela noite! Conte a ele como olhou nos olhos dele, um homem que confiou em você, e o matou! Conte a eles!"

Harry teria continuado os seus desaforos se não fosse pela intervenção de Minerva. Agora seria um duelo de iguais. Severo Snape fugiu como o covarde que era.

"Harry... Potter?", gritos começaram a ser ouvidos depois que essas duas palavras foram proferidas. "Sei que muitos de vocês vão querer lutar. Talvez achem até sensato lutar. Mas isso é algo tolo. Entreguem-me Harry Potter. Façam isso e ninguém se machucará. Entreguem-me Harry Potter e Hogwarts não será tocada. Entreguem-me Harry e serão recompensados. Vocês têm uma hora".

Imaginava que aquilo fosse um truque de Você-Sabe-Quem para intimidá-los. Viu Pansy Parkinson sugerir que isso era o certo a se fazer. Agora tinha certeza que não gostava da garota e começou a agradecer a Hermione por tê-la azarado. Viu Hermione, Gina Weasley, Luna Lovegood e muitos outros se colocarem na frente dele para a sua proteção.

O que precisavam agora era tempo, o máximo que conseguissem.

.

.

.

.

Draco estava hesitante em entrar no castelo. Sua mãe agora estava segura com a sua tia Drômeda na casa dela. Precisava manter a encenação de que ele ainda seguia o Lorde das Trevas mesmo com o seu pai morto e a sua mãe _desaparecida_. A sua tia Belatriz não podia encontra-la, sabia do que ela era capaz e os anos que a mulher passou em Azkaban não lhe foram gentis.

Agarrou Goyle e Zabini pelo colarinho e os levou até a Sala Precisa. O que o Potter precisava estava lá e entregaria de mãos beijadas se preciso fosse para sobreviver a tudo isso. Contanto que ele devolvesse a sua varinha.

Na fuga da Mansão Malfoy, na pressa de aparatarem com Dobby, Harry fugiu com a sua varinha depois de vencê-lo em um duelo. Ele tinha partido com a varinha de sua tia Belatriz também, talvez fosse a que a Granger estava usando. _Não Granger, Lupin_.

Observou quando ele tocou a caixinha que continha o Diadema de Corvinal. Ainda precisava encenar e isso estava ficando cada vez mais trabalhoso.

"O que faz aqui, Potter?", perguntou com a varinha de sua mãe apontada para Harry Potter.

"Pergunto o mesmo", o ouviu retrucar.

"Na sua mão tem algo que me pertence", apontou para a varinha. "E que eu quero de volta".

"Qual o problema com essa?", ele perguntou.

"É da minha mãe. É uma varinha boa, mas... ela não me entende", respondeu.

"Por que não disse a ela? Belatriz. Poderia ter me entregue a eles há muito mais tempo e não o fez. Por que, Draco?" sentia os olhares atrás de si, como se estivesse julgando-o pelo que fez na Mansão. Eles não sabiam o que aconteceu lá, só não queria mais ser parte disso. "Você sabia que era eu e não disse nada".

Não teve tempo de explicar mais coisas, a varinha que estava em sua posso voou para longe quando Hermione Granger-Lupin o desarmou. Teria que dar tempo suficiente para o Potter fugisse com o diadema sem que precisassem usar de meios mais que escusos.

Correram e viu quando Goyle conjurou fogomaldito. Aquilo sairia do controle e ainda não estava pronto para morrer. Se arrependia. Se esses era os seus últimos segundos de vida, diria que se arrependia muito de tudo o que fez e por ter deixado tudo isso se tornar maior do que é.

Goyle não sabia controlar aquilo tudo e atirou a sua varinha longe. Eles também perceberam que não teria mais muito tempo. O que tinha ido fazer estava feito, tinha deixado Potter fugir com o diadema. Morreria com a consciência tranquila. Zabini o puxou para subirem nos amontoados na finalidade de se salvarem. Já tinha aceitado muito bem que isso não aconteceria. Viu Goyle cair quando uma chama o alcançou.

O Weasley e o Potter voavam em vassouras em círculos. Eram mesmo idiotas o suficiente para se arriscarem a salvar os dois? Harry Potter estendeu o braço e aceitou, sendo amparado em sua vassoura até a saída pela porta. Correu o mais rápido que conseguiu e viu de longe o diadema ser perfurado por algo e depois ser chutado para dentro da Sala Precisa em chamas.

Andou o mais rápido que conseguiu até receber um soco no nariz.

* * *

Gostaram? :)


	19. Chapter 19

Apreciem a leitura!

* * *

 **19\. Happily ever after was to kiss the frog**

Mesmo antes de abrir os olhos, Remo começou a ouvir as vozes das pessoas aonde quer que estivesse. Abriu os olhos lentamente e foi surpreendido pela claridade das lâmpadas do quarto. Olhou em volta e viu que Harry e Hermione estavam conversando alto e Arthur se sentava no fundo do cômodo. Gemeu e logo a sua companheira foi ao seu encontro.

Hermione estava completamente machucada. Tinha pontos na sobrancelha e várias escoriações ao longo do rosto. O seu braço direito estava enfaixado e pendurado por uma tipoia. Ela não se importou com os seus machucados e o abraçou fortemente. Reclamou de dor e ela riu.

"Eu sabia que não perderia você, eu apenas sabia", ela o beijou nos lábios intensamente, causando desconforto nos que estavam presentes.

"Como vim parar aqui?", teve coragem de perguntar ainda sem forças.

"Antonio Dolohov. Vocês estavam duelando e ele estava em vantagem quando o seu pai se colocou na frente. Ele foi atingido pelo mesmo feitiço que eu no Departamento de Mistério, mas ele não conseguiu resistir. Sinto muito", Hermione disse sem querer continuar aquele assunto.

O pai havia morrido por ele. A maior prova de humanidade que o seu pai havia dado a ele. Se sentiu balançado por isso, era o seu pai. O homem tinha se sacrificado por ele como um modo de redenção pelos anos que negou a Remo. Não sabia como se sentir, mas sabia que o seu peito estava destroçado por saber da morte de Lyall Lupin.

"Depois você foi atingido por Greyback, perdendo a consciência. Pensamos que tivesse morrido. Eu pensei que tinha perdido você", a castanha falou.

"Aconteceu algo com você?", perguntou.

"Não comigo, mas perdemos muitos amigos ontem, Remo. Se não fosse por Tonks, Fred teria morrido em uma explosão. Devemos a ela a vida de Fred", Hermione disse olhando para baixo.

"Tonks não sobreviveu também?", perguntou. Hermione nada respondeu, assim como Harry. Então isso era uma afirmação. Fechou os olhos e suspirou. Não de calma ou paz, com pesar por todos que perderam na noite anterior.

"Harry ainda deve explicações sobre sua morte e ressurreição ao aurores, mas tenho certeza que Quim não o forçará tanto".

"Quim?"

"Kingsley Shacklebolt é o novo Ministro da Magia. Pelo menos interinamente", Arthur falou sentado do outro lado do quarto. "É bom ver você vivo, meu amigo".

O viu sair do quarto e os deixou junto de Harry. Notou que os três teriam muitas coisas para conversar. Hermione se aproximou dele e se sentou na cama, Harry fez o mesmo do outro lado. Os dois olhavam com expectativa para Remo e isso já o estava incomodando.

"Remo, não sabemos como contar isso a você...", Hermione falou olhando para Harry.

"É complicado, nem todos entenderiam. Mas você não ficou inconsciente durante a batalha... você morreu", o garoto disse incerto.

"Eu... _morri_? Como é possível eu estar de volta?", perguntou exasperando.

"Não sabemos ainda, mas Harry também morreu por algumas horas. Madame Pomfrey disse que o seu coração estava parado quando ela o examinou", Hermione disse.

"Não se lembra de nada mesmo? Nós conversamos quando estávamos do outro lado", Harry incentivou.

 _Estava em uma floresta, talvez a Floresta Proibida. Conseguia ouvir perfeitamente o que acontecia fora dali. Andou alguns metros e viu dois homens que não via há tempos. Sirius e Tiago estavam esperando por ele naquela árvore. Andou o mais rápido que conseguiu até eles._

" _Você não deveria estar aqui ainda, Aluado", Tiago disse._

" _Ainda não é a sua hora, Remo", Sirius falou._

" _Mas então o que eu estou fazendo aqui?", perguntou._

" _Porque deve falar com uma pessoa antes de retornar", Lílian apareceu e sorriu, trazendo pela mão Ninfadora Tonks._

 _A garota estava com os seus cabelos cor de rosa chiclete e visivelmente envergonhada. Andou até ele e estava com a feição serena. Essa parecia ser a Tonks que conheceu, não o monstro que se tornou._

" _Já deve ter jogado xadrez alguma vez na vida, Remo. Sabe como funcionam as regras? Os peões vão na frente. Eu era apenas um peão de uma peça maior no tabuleiro, e essa peça era controlada por algo muito maior, tal como o medo. Eu sinto tanto pelas coisas que fiz", Tonks começou a chorar. Não um choro falso, mas lágrimas verdadeiras._

" _Eu não queria que Hermione perdesse o bebê, eu não queria que nada disso tivesse acontecido pelas minhas mãos. O interesse do garoto Malfoy em mim era esse, ele precisava de alguém da Ordem para se aproximar. Tente não culpa-lo, minha tia Narcisa estava sendo mantida prisioneira dentro de casa porque o marido queria de volta o prestígio e confiança do seu senhor. Ele fez o que fez para salvar quem ele amava, mesmo sendo um jeito muito torpe._

" _Você-Sabe-Quem sabia que se desestabilizasse Hermione, desestabilizaria Harry. Eu notei nos últimos tempos que você e Hermione partilhavam de algo único e sinto tanto por ter tentado separar os dois com tanta força. Espero que um dia me perdoem, mas se não puderem, eu entendo. Agora Harry precisa de você, precisa ir até ele"._

 _Tonks se afastou e ele enfim viu Harry. Encontrou o seu lugar com os outros ao lado dele. Ele fez várias perguntas aos pais e a Sirius, sobre a morte e a vida._

" _Você não pode morrer, Remo, não pode deixar Hermione sozinha. Ela e o bebê precisam de você. O seu filho precisa de você", Harry disse antes de se entregar a Voldemort._

 _Depois do que ouviu, de a sua Hermione já estar à espera de uma criança, isso deu mais do que forças para retornar ao castelo. Ainda sentia dores, então significava que a sua mente ainda não havia morrido. Encontrou Hermione chorando ao lado do seu corpo e a ligação com a sua carne se tornou mais intensa à medida que se aproximava. Se ajoelhou e sentiu algo estranho quando o seu espírito tocou a sua carne._

"Então, Remo, se lembra do que conversamos?", Harry insistiu.

"Sim, Harry, me lembrei. Obrigado por ter feito o que fez por mim".

Notou Hermione olhar para os dois com desconfiança, mas decidiu por ignorar o que ela disse sobre segredos. _Remo, você está aí?_ Pela primeira vez na vida Aluado perguntava algo. Soltou um risinho e o lobo riu junto dele. _Você voltou, nós voltamos! E ela está novamente, Remo. Ela vai ter o nosso filhote_. Sim, ela teria o filhote deles em pouco tempo.

.

.

.

.

A casa em Godric's Hollow agora estava habitável novamente. Alguns dias de reforma e logo puderam voltar para casa. Hermione recebeu a sua carta de Hogwarts, convidando-a a retornar para realizar os NIEMs. Aceitou desesperadamente, o seu futuro no Ministério dependia disso.

Remo tinha deixado St. Mungus há um mês e agora se preparavam para o último ano em Hogwarts, mesmo que fosse o último ano por apenas algumas semanas. Não insistiu para que Harry e Remo contassem o que conversaram quando estavam do outro lado, isso era algo deles e que só dizia respeito a eles dois.

Havia estado bastante enjoada nas semanas anteriores à captura e tinha comentado com Harry a sua desconfiança. Não tinha pressa, sabia que quando fosse para acontecer, aconteceria. Então aconteceu de verdade. O seu amigo havia confirmado e o fez jurar segredo até o fim disso tudo.

A vida aos poucos estava voltando para o lugar. Harry tinha contado o que viu na Penseira sobre Snape e os sentimentos confusos que cultivava por ela. Tinha certeza que somente se sentia assim por lembrar Lílian de algum modo: nascida trouxa, grifinória e irritante sabe-tudo. Remo não saberia disso, seria demais para ele.

Estava arrumando o seu malão quando ouviu passos no quarto que estava. Remo se sentou na cama e a observou.

"Quando Harry perguntou se eu lembrava o que tínhamos conversado do outro lado, levei alguns minutos para lembrar. Ele me disse que eu não poderia deixar você sozinha. Que você e o bebê precisavam de mim. Tem algo a me contar?", o viu rir pela primeira vez durante essas semanas.

"Acabou acontecendo, Remo. Pedi que Harry fizesse o feitiço diagnóstico e apenas concluí o que já desconfiava. Acha que essa pode ser a hora perfeita?", perguntou.

"Não existe hora perfeita, existe apenas a hora que deve acontecer. Se está acontecendo conosco agora, significa que a nossa hora chegou", ele falou.

Hesitante, andou até ele e levantou a blusa que vestia até a altura abaixo dos seios. "Já está começando a aparecer, não acha?", sabia que a sua barriga já estava um pouco mais saliente, estava no quarto mês e tinha ido escondida ao médico na semana anterior. Era o primeiro caso de gestação proveniente de um licantropo que conhecia, embora Remo tivesse mencionado dois anteriores.

Ele tocou o seu abdômen e sentiu os dedos dele passearam pela saliência discreta. Estava apenas dando indícios de que poderia estar grávida de novo. Mas o seu filho ou filha estava lá, pequeninho no seu ventre.

Remo a abraçou pela cintura e enterrou a cabeça entre os seus seios. A lua cheia já havia passado, então entendia que ele se sentia cansado e mais emotivo. Aquela casa era muito grande somente para os dois, sabia disso. Logo teriam mais uma pessoa ali para dividir tudo.

Sabia que Harry havia ido para o Largo Grimmauld com Gina até que as aulas recomeçassem. Luna tinha retornado para casa com o pai e Neville tinha ido junto. As perdas que sofreram... colegas, amigos, aliados. Todos haviam se sacrificado por Harry, pela causa.

A ela havia sido oferecido um emprego no Ministério da Magia, mas ainda não tinha terminado a escola, então como poderia assumir tal compromisso? Ron e Harry aceitaram o treinamento para serem Aurores de bom grado, era o sonho dos dois. Aos poucos via as coisas entrando nos eixos, como deveriam ter sido desde o começo. A vida não era em preto e branco, mas vivida em tons de cinza, agridoce.

Deixou que Remo se deitasse na cama para descansar e desceu as escadas até o piso inferior. A casa não era a mesma sem Dobby. Ele havia ido resgatar os seus amigos no momento de perigo e deu a sua vida por eles. Dobby melhor que ninguém sabia o verdadeiro sentido da palavra amizade. Ainda era cedo, poderia preparar algo para tomar e ler um pouco.

Foi até a cozinha e não havia sinal de Winky. Ela havia pedido para retornar a Hogwarts agora que Dobby tinha se ido. Pegou no armário leite e chocolate, parecia ser uma boa ideia fazer algo assim. Esquentou o leite e logo tratou de fazer o seu chocolate quente. Tinha se perguntado muito como Remo conseguia tomar aquilo no verão. Não que fosse extremamente quente, mas era uma bebida de toque invernal. Se serviu em uma caneca branca com desenhos infantis e se sentou no sofá.

Já tinha falado com os seus pais sobre como tudo acabou bem e que eles poderiam voltar para a Grã-Bretanha. Viu as chamas na lareira crepitarem depois de várias páginas de seu livros. Ouviu os passos de Remo descendo as escadas e sentiu quando ele se sentou ao seu lado com uma caneca igual a sua.

Lembrou-se da primeira noite que tiveram a sua primeira conversa mais íntima, sem as máscaras de professor e aluna ou adulto e jovem. Tinha sido a primeira vez que alguém da Ordem a tinha tratado de igual para igual. Apoiou a sua cabeça no ombro do seu lobisomem e sentiu as carícias que ele fazia em suas mãos.

Um lobisomem e a sua companheira. O vínculo mágico mais primitivo de que se tinha conhecimento e tinha acontecido com os dois. Quando tinha somente a sua paixão jovem por ele, nunca pensou que um dia fosse estar como estão agora. Mais uma vez a mão de Remo foi até o seu baixo ventre e ele tocou aonde o filho deles começaria a crescer. Hermione sorriu com isso.

Se deitou no sofá com a cabeça nas pernas dele, ganhando carícias no cabelo. Gostava de como os dedos dele se encaixavam nos seus toda vez que davam as mãos. Gostava de como o seu riso era com ele e estimulado por ele. Passou a gostar mais ainda disso tudo e mais depois de toda a guerra.

Remo era o herói de Hermione e ela tinha certeza de que era a heroína dele também.

* * *

Gostaram? :)


End file.
